Anger Management
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: It seems like life is throwing everything at Owen at once. From getting Annabel back to Mallory getting sick, he can't seem to find a way to deal with it all. Maybe he needed anger management more than he thought.
1. Chapter 1

Anger Management

Chapter 1

"So where were you tonight?"

Owen closed the front door softly behind him, not sure if his sister was in bed yet or not. "You said I could go out."

"I said you could go out with Rolly."

"And I did."

"Who else did you go with?"

He took his boots off at the front door, knowing his mom hated for him to get the carpet dirty. "Rolly's girlfriend came."

"And?"

"Annabel," he said. "How do you know-"

"Your sister."

"How does she-"

"I think she saw what Annabel posted on her UMe."

He frowned. "Annabel and her are friends on UMe."

"From what Mallory tells me, they're very close."

"Of course they are," he groaned, going to sit down next to her mother.

"So is she your girlfriend?"

He frowned. "I don't know. I don't think so. We're just dating."

Teresa glanced at the television, which was turned to the news before looking back at her son. "Are you dating anyone else?"

"No."

"Oh, like he was dating someone before."

Owen frowned as Mallory came into the room, a bowl of ice cream in her hands. "What are you still doing up?"

"It's Saturday, Owen. Besides, I'm not a little kid. I can stay up as late as I want." She came to stand in front of him. "You're in my spot."

"Yeah, well, you got up."

"Owen, be nice," his mother said, pushing his shoulder slightly. "And she was sitting here first."

Groaning, he got up. "Since when did you become friends with Annabel on UMe?"

"Jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Gee, maybe because your girlfriend likes me better?" Mallory reclaimed her rightful spot as Owen headed of to his room. He didn't have time or the urge to argue with her. Annabel always called after their dates, about twenty minutes after he dropped her off. Granted, their dates were limited due to the fact he was just getting off punishment for punching Will Cash, but he knew she wouldn't disappoint.

"What are you doing?"

By the time she called, Owen was already on his computer, doing one last run through of his playlist for the week. It was one of his first shows back and he wanted it to be perfect.

"How about we try this again? When I answer with a hello, you should say, 'Hi, Owen, it's Annabel,' back to me."

"You know it's me."

"How do I know that exactly?"

"Number one who else would be calling you?"

"That's not the-"

"Anyways, Owen, what are you doing?"

"Just looking over my playlist," he said, turning the speakers down slightly. "You?"

"I'm about to have to clean the bathroom."

"At," he paused to glance at the time in the corner of his screen, "a quarter to midnight?"

"Kirsten is coming tomorrow or something."

"Really? What about classes?"

"Her spring break is this week."

"Ah. And she's coming here because…?"

"Because my father told her that she had to spend at least two days of break with us. So she's spending Sunday and Monday here and then leaving for somewhere else with her boyfriend. Or at least that's what I gathered from Whitney. You know she's not too vocal."

"So I guess that means you won't be coming with me to the station tomorrow?"

"Why would you guess that?"

"I just figured you'd spend these two days with Kirsten. That's all."

"She won't even get in until eleven, long after your show is off. I just have to be home by ten to drive to the airport with my parents."

"I think I can work that out."

She laughed a little bit which made Owen smile. He liked making Annabel laugh.

"You have fun tonight at that party?"

"Didn't you?" she questioned back.

"No. The music-"

"-was terrible. Yes, you said that in the car. Multiple times."

"Well it was. If you're going to throw a party, you should at least put on music that everyone likes."

"Everyone did like it, Owen. Except you."

"Rolly-"

"Rolly agrees with everything you say. Whenever you're not around, he plays normal music."

"Oh, so now my music isn't normal?"

"…What exactly do you think it's been this entire time?"

He just shook his head, though his smile was still stuck on his face and he couldn't get it to go away. Not that he wanted it to. "Anyways, what's up with you and my sister?"

"What about us?"

"Since when are you guys friends on UMe?"

"Since when do you stalk my UMe page?"

"I don't." That was true. He hardly wasted time on that site unless it was to look up bands' pages. He did, however, know the creator of the site, Jamie, who was pretty nice. He set him up with a CD for his wife once. "Why? Do I need to?"

"Why would you need to? I'm hardly ever on it."

"Apparently you were on it tonight."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He had meant for this conversation to be lighthearted, but Annabel was taking it to a different level. It was almost like she was being…secretive. Taking a deep breath, he figured that his tone might have been uptight and knew that he didn't have the time to mess with arguing.

"Nothing, Annabel. I just meant that Mallory mentioned that she knew I was out with you because of your page. That's all."

"I just-"

"I don't care," he told her as he deleted one song from the playlist and replaced it with a re-released version. "I was just trying to talk to you. And we are friends on UMe. I could see anything I wanted to see on there."

"I can see anything on your page too."

"Yeah. I know. There's nothing there, but the band pages I liked. And anything Rolly might have posted on my page." He turned his speakers back up. "Besides, it's not like I care what you do on there."

"What do you mean?"

"What guy's gonna mess with you?"

"Excuse me?"

He didn't see how she could take that in an offensive way, only in the way that he meant it. When he rethought it though, he figured that she thought he meant no guy would want her.

"I just meant, Annabel, that if you're dating me, how stupid would someone be to try to…I don't know, date you at the same time?" He frowned finally, shifting the phone to his other hand and leaning back. "I mean, I'm not exactly known for my ball of sunshine attitude."

"Ball of sunshine?"

"I can use clichés when the time calls for it." He looked around his room. "Anyways, shouldn't you get busy on the bathroom now?"

"Did you not want to talk to me?"

"Oh, I do. I just figure that you should get to work on it so you can get to bed. I'm picking you up at a quarter past six tomorrow."

"That's fine. I'll be waiting."

He wasn't sure how to end the conversation now or even sure he wanted it to end.

"So I'll see you then, alright?"

"Bye, Owen."

"See? If you know how to throw down a goodbye, why can't you do a greeting?"

"I'm hanging up on you now."

"That would be very rude-"

And she was gone. He just smiled because not twenty seconds later did he get a text.

_G-night. C u at 6:15._

"See you then," he mumbled back as he replied to the text the same words. "Annabel."

* * *

"Hey, you're listening to Anger Management, back again for another week. Once again, a big thanks to Annabel for giving you Story of my Life while I was out. As much as we all loved that, let's hope it never happens again, huh? And here's Truth Squad with 'This Lullaby'."

"Are you going to thank her every week?" Rolly asked as Owen slipped his headphones off.

"I've thanked her two weeks in a row. Big whoop."

"Every break. Every time you speak, you thank her."

"I am very thankful," Owen said, glancing out the window of the box he was in to see Annabel sitting outside waiting, talking to Clarke. "Very."

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Rolling his eyes, he got ready to sync up the next track. "Annabel's sister is coming to town tomorrow. The one that lives in New York."

"Are you going to have to meet her?"

"Well, I've met her before. Once. Right after the trial. She was nice enough then."

"That was before."

"Before what?"

"Before you and Annabel become official."

Owen rolled his eyes. "Sometimes you sound like a girl. And we're not."

"Not what?"

"Like…official. I don't think."

"You gave her a freaking ring."

"I did."

"Friends don't give rings. Especially rings that say 'Fuck You.'"

"It said 'Go Fuck Yourself.' And I still have that one. I gave her the other one."

"Maybe that's why you guys haven't done anything, but kiss."

"Maybe it's because we're just dating."

"You exchanged rings."

"She didn't give me one."

"You're still wearing nearly identical rings."

"Just until she figures out what she wants hers to say."

Rolly shook his head. "She's had a long time to figure out what she wanted it to say, don't you think?"

"She's a slow decider."

"I think she just wants to keep your ring."

"And if she does?"

"See. You know as well as I do that you're not just dating."

Owen shrugged, slipping his headphones back on. "All I know is that I like her, have nothing else going on, haven't had a lot going on ever, and she likes me back. What else is there to it?"

"What if she starts to more than like you?"

"Then I'll be happy. And she'll be happy. We'll both be happy. Together." He turned back forward as he was back on the air. "And that was Truth Squad with their cover of 'This Lullaby.' Up next is a band few of you will have heard of, Shadow Ravens, with what I think will be a big hit, 'Lost Lies.'"

Owen stood up after slipping his headphones off. "Can you watch the board for a second? I have to get a soda."

"Yeah, sure."

Leaving his friend in charge, Owen headed out of the booth before heading down the hall to get a soda. He went ahead and got two before coming back, tossing the extra to Annabel as he passed.

"I figured that was for me," Rolly said as Owen took his seat in the sound booth. "You know, your best friend."

"Why would I bring you a soda?"

"Why would you bring Annabel one?"

"Because I'm kind of the reason she's here."

"Touché."

After the show, Annabel rode with Owen to World of Waffle's while Rolly took his own car with Clarke. Which Owen was fine with. He liked Clarke fine, she just got annoying after awhile. And it wasn't like they were really friends. They were more or less just forced together because they were both in Rolly's life. They didn't need to be friends; they just needed to get along.

"So what are you doing after you get your sister from the airport?"

Annabel stared down at him as he pulled her seatbelt across her stomach before hitting it with the hammer, securing it. It was to be noted that the distance between her body and his hand during these encounters was becoming more and more relaxed.

"I don't know. Probably just hang out. We're having dinner tonight."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Whitney is making it."

"That's cool."

"So…did you wanna come?"

"Am I invited?"

"That's kind of what I'm doing right now."

He put the hammer back before sitting up. "Sure, I can come."

"Good."

He switched CDs before pulling out of the parking lot. "I've eaten over at your place three times now."

"Yeah, I know."

"You've never eaten at my house."

"You've never invited me."

"Would you…want to?"

"Only if you wanted me to."

"I think it'd be cool. You've never met my mom."

"I have," she told him. "Once. At the mall. Remember?"

"Oh, when you went to see that singer-"

"I had a meeting for modeling."

"Whatever lies you tell yourself are just that. I only deal in truth."

"I'm sure," she said, looking out the window. "Kirsten wants me to come stay with her this summer."

"In New York?"

"Yeah."

He frowned. "The whole summer?"

"You said you might spend some of it with your dad."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Annabel sighed. "I just…don't want to be alone all summer."

"Why would you be alone?"

"I was last summer. All summer. Except for models."

"And? That was then and this is now."

"Besides you, Owen, who do I have?"

"Rolly and Clarke."

"Rolly is your friend and Clarke is nice, but we're not close."

He swallowed. "Are we?"

"I'd like to think so. Why? Do you-"

"I was just asking."

She shook her head. "If you go see your father in Arizona, I'll just be here, alone and I don't want that."

"I don't either."

"Then you wouldn't mind? If I spent some time in New York?"

"I can't tell you what to do, Annabel. We're just dating."

He could tell by the change in car that he had said the wrong thing. The air felt tenser and Annabel wasn't speaking anymore.

"We are, right? Dating?" He glanced at her as he came to a stop sign. "Annabel?"

"_Just_ dating though?"

"Sure. What else would we be doing?" He was uncomfortable now and turned down his music slightly, knowing that if he turned it up he would come off as annoyed.

"I don't know. The word just makes it seem more…open." She leaned against the window. "Is this open?"

"Is it not?"

"Is it?"

He glanced at her once more. "It's not like I've been dating before you, so I'm going to say no."

"And if someone asked you out?"

"What girl would-"

"If they did?"

"They? They? Now there are multiple girls? I think you're delusional."

"Why wouldn't some girl like you?"

"Why wouldn't a guy like you?"

"I'm not saying one wouldn't."

"And if he asked you out?"

"Why is that more plausible than some girl asking you out?"

"Why won't you answer?"

"Why won't you? Huh, Mr. Honesty?"

He let out a long breath. "I would tell her no."

"Even if you liked her? Or thought she was hot or whatever?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because we're dating."

"Just dating, right?"

"That's up to you."

"It's up to you too."

"What would you say then?" he retorted. "Huh? If some…hot guy asked you out, would you tell him yes or no?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"If you consider me your girlfriend or not."

He paused. "I wouldn't like it, if that's what you mean. I don't want you out with other guys. At all."

"But if you found out that I was dating other guys, would you be angry with me? Would you not want to date me anymore?"

"I'll always want to date you. I would probably get upset though, yes."

"Because you don't think this relationship is open."

"I don't think we ever set guide lines."

"Then are we setting them now?"

"Are we?"

"I really wish you'd stop answering my questions with questions. Doesn't seem too honest."

He shook his head. "I want to date you and only you."

"Then we're together."

"Yeah."

"Officially."

"Right." He gripped the steering wheel. "So you're my girlfriend."

"Yes."

"…And we're still dating."

"But not _just_ dating."

"You and your word play."

"I'm just avoiding disaster."

"Like any girl was going to ask me out."

"Self-deprecation is not always funny. Sometimes it's sad. Like now." She sat up again. "Why do you think no girl would ever be into you? I'm into you."

"I know." He smiled at her. "You are my girlfriend now."

"I think I have been. You just didn't want to say so."

"I did. I just wasn't sure how to bring it up." He relaxed some. "And I'm just being honest, Annabel. No girl, save you, in Lakeview is interested in me."

"Maybe you're just not looking hard enough."

"Maybe," he agreed, though he had his doubts. "You though, you're hot."

That got him an eye roll. "Thanks, Owen."

"You are. And nice. And kind. And you listen well. That's a tough combination. Most hot girls are bitches and have so many friends that it's hard to even get close to them."

"So me being a friendless loser brought us closer together."

"Now who's being self-deprecating?"

"I am though. I have no one other than you."

"I swear we just had this conversation."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "It's not a bad thing. You have no friends at Jackson and neither do I."

"Who said I don't have friends?"

She glanced at him, snorting. "Who are you friends?"

"No one you would know."

"I never see you with anyone other than me."

"You're not in any of my classes. I'm a very social person, you know."

"You're also a jokester."

He smiled again. "That too."

* * *

"I'm so glad you got here."

"What's wrong?" Owen frowned, glancing behind Annabel. "Did you think I was going to stand you up? After we just got official? You know, Annabel, if you're not going to have faith in me-"

"Shut up and get in here." She drug him into the house. "And who are the flowers for?"

"Not you, so chill." He took off his boots at the door, knowing that they might be slightly muddy. "They're for your mom. What's going on anyways?"

"Kirsten's boyfriend and my dad are fighting."

He moved back to his boots. "Then why did you want me here? No way. I've got to go, Annabel. I'm not fighting with him too."

"He likes you. He doesn't like Brian."

"And? I'm sure at one point he liked Brian."

"Owen, stay."

He glanced around. "Where is everyone?"

"In the dinning room. They cooled down some. I'm sure your flowers will make things even better."

"I'm not."

"Owen."

He groaned as she took his arm again, leading him through the living room. "Why is your house so big?"

"Because we're important people. Now be quiet."

He rolled his eyes as she let him go now that they were to the dinning room. The table was full, save four seats. Annabel quickly took one while Owen sat the vase of flowers down in front of her mother.

"Oh, are these for me? Thank you, Owen," she said while Kirsten rolled her eyes at Annabel from across the table. Owen told Mrs. Greene that she was welcome before taking his place next to his girlfriend.

"Where's Dad?" Annabel looked to her mother, who was on the same side as them. Kirsten, Brian, and Whitney were opposite.

"He's…upset, right now."

Kirsten looked like she was going to say something, but her boyfriend beat her to it.

"If you want us to just leave, we-"

"We don't want you to both leave. Just you."

Owen looked up as Mr. Greene came back into the room. Annabel shook her head, slipping her hand into his under the table. When Whitney got up, she mumbled something about needing to get the chicken out of the oven, but they all knew that she didn't like confrontations.

"I can help," Owen offered, but Annabel's mother put a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to stay as she left the room to fill that position. Great. So he was stuck. Annabel squeezed his hand, sending him a look. At first he thought that she was mad that he tried to make an escape, but then he noticed that she was nodding to something under the table. Glancing down there, he saw that she had her phone open to an unsent text.

_Srry ur here for this._

When Owen reached for his phone, she shook her head, untangling her fingers from his and nodding at her phone again. Both of them staring at their phones would be too obvious. Picking up her phone, he erased her message before writing his own.

_What's up?_

Annabel took the phone back as her father and Brian started to argue again. Owen was hardly listening though. He had perfected the art of blocking things out years ago.

_Kirsten and Brian have been living together._

He frowned when he read that.

_So?_

She sighed as she wrote something now.

_Dad's paying for her place. _

Owen glanced up at them before back at the phone.

_Your dad is funny mad. He gets really red._

Annabel took a look for herself.

_That's my dad. Rawr, I'm an angry father._

Owen smiled at her as he took her phone back. Instead of typing something though, he spoke instead.

"You look very pretty today," he told her as Brian finally got up and left, Kirsten following.

"Thank you."

He nodded. "I like that necklace."

She rolled her eyes. "You should. You bought it."

"I know. I just like to hear you say that."

They both stopped talking and glanced up at her father, who was staring at them though wasn't focused on them, his breathing heavy. Owen quickly looked away, not wanting her father to pick him as his next victim.

Taking a deep breath, Andrew righted himself before asking, "Did you bring the flowers, Owen? That was a nice touch."

He just nodded as Annabel stood up.

"They probably need help in the kitchen. I'll go tell them that Kirsten and Brian aren't going to be joining us."

You could have cut a steak with the daggers Owen was sending to his newly crowned girlfriend as she left him alone with her father. Andrew, for his part, seemed to think that he had spoken enough for the time being and just took his place at the head of the table before taking a sip of his drink.

"Did they not bring you anything to drink, Owen?" Andrew shook his head. "They're all in there discussing my reaction, you know. It's hard, living in a house full of women. You know that though, I'm sure, with only your mother and sister."

"Yeah, it can be tough," he agreed, not wanting to get into a disagreement with the man too. No way, no how. He'd leave before he let that happen. They were always over at Annabel's house and he didn't want that to end.

"You know what gets to me? That Kirsten thinks that all that money I throw at her is just that. Throwing money. I'm trying to help her out. She's an adult. I don't have to do that anymore. Annabel? She's still a kid. Kirsten is a grown adult. And yet Annabel is still making better decisions than her. That really gets to m-"

"Andrew, I really don't think Owen cares about all this," Mrs. Greene said as she came walking back out of the kitchen with her youngest daughter. They both got to work setting the table. Owen tried again to offer up his help, but his girlfriend's mother again denied him, telling that he was their guest.

Andrew just shook his head as Whitney came in, carrying the chicken. Then, probably thinking better of making faces at people who had done nothing to him, he told Owen, "Whitney cooks for us a lot. She cooked the last time you were here, didn't she?"

"I think so, yes."

"She's good at that. Kirsten? She's not good for any-"

"Dad, really," Annabel told him as she brought in a bowl of something that looked cheesy. Owen sat up slightly, trying to see into it. He couldn't figure out what it was though. "When I invited Owen over, I didn't think everyone would be in such bad moods."

"Bad moods? Who's in a bad mood? I'm not." Her mother came back into the room with a bowl of something else.

How much cooking had Whitney done? Owen glanced at her, but she was busy picking at her nails. When her mother noticed, she batted at her shoulder before going back into the kitchen, this time returning with another dish. Annabel left again, though she quickly returned with cokes for her and her boyfriend.

"Thanks," he said as Annabel took her spot by him once more. She just smiled at him, not saying anything.

"You cooked such a nice meal, Whitney, and we all got dressed up for Kirsten's arrival, but then she's not even here," Annabel's mother said at one point.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that, Grace?" Her husband frowned at her, clearly having been trying to forget that. "Or have you forgotten?"

"I was just going to say that it's okay, because Owen came. Now we can just pretend that we cooked for him." She smiled at him. "It is very nice to have you over, Owen."

"Thank you for having me," he said while Annabel rolled her eyes. She always told him that he sucked up to her parents, but so what if he did? If his only other option was to argue with them like Brian, he would gladly choose to suck up.

Dinner was mostly quiet after that. Whitney wasn't much for conversation and both Annabel's parents were clearly still tense from the whole Kirsten situation. Owen was fine with that though, because, honestly, he was just glad to get away from home where it was vegan food all day every day. Bleh. He liked eating over at Annabel's because at least he got good food. Real food.

"Kirsten bought a pie," Grace told them at one point.

"From New York?" Annabel frowned.

"She bought one when she got here," Whitney told her, clearly not amused. "While you were upstairs, getting ready."

And did she get ready. When Owen had seen Annabel that morning, it was just in a t-shirt and jeans. Now she had done her hair and changed into something else, maybe even wearing a little makeup. Just a little though. She never wore much. He didn't think she needed it anyways.

"What kind of pie is it?" Andrew asked.

"I'm not sure," his wife told him.

"Bring it out here, Whitney. If she's gonna burn my money on that man, I'm at least going to get some pie out of it."

Owen stood up, taking Annabel's plate to the kitchen, along with his. She still followed him though, taking her mother's plate for her.

"At least dinner was interesting," Annabel told him. "It'll give us something to talk about tomorrow at school."

"I was thinking that we could talk about the songs I played on the show today."

"I'm sure you think that. You think that music is all we should talk about it."

"Not all. Just mostly talk about it," he said as they rinsed off their plates. Annabel let him rinse off her mothers before turning to get smaller plates for the pie.

"I could have made a better pie than this," Whitney said as she came in with her and her father's plate. "If someone had asked."

Owen smiled at her. "You like cooking a lot?"

She glanced at him before shrugging. "I like it enough."

"I'm sure Kirsten meant well, buying the pie," Annabel told her sister as she carried it and the plates back into the dinning room. "Just like Brian probably did."

"Least you guys aren't boring," Owen offered up as he followed his girlfriend.

"Yeah. At least we're not that."


	2. Chapter 2

Anger Management

Chapter 2

"You're late."

"I'm on time."

"Mmmm…nope. You're late."

"And you're a stalker. Why are you always waiting at my locker? Thought you had so many friends?" Annabel gently pushed his shoulder, making him step to the side. "Did you need something?"

"I never do." He glanced at her hand. "Where's my ring?"

"What?" She looked down too before making a face. "Crap. I left it. I have to take it off every night when I take a shower. The tape wouldn't hold then."

"My ring is that big on you?"

"It is," she told him as she put some of her things in her locker. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." He just watched as she reached over, taking the one dangling head phone and listening for a second to what he was before dropping it. "What?"

"Nothing. I just like to hear your music sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Sometimes."

He smiled at her, but she was busy with her locker again. "I work after school, so I hope you weren't planning on doing anything."

"I wasn't," she told him. "Kirsten's here still, so she'll probably want to do something. Shopping, dinner. Something."

Nodding, Owen said, "Have fun."

"I'm sure all she want to do is talk about last night."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What would you want to talk about?"

With a straight face, she told him, "Underrated music."

Blinking, Owen told her, "It's things like this that kept us from becoming official."

"Oh, shut up." She finished with her locker and turned to face him. "Are you walking me to class?"

"I can." He put his other headphone in before taking her hand. "Come on."

Annabel relaxed into his grip, following along willingly. "Can you hear me? With those in?"

He just nodded as the song he was listening to reached a guitar solo.

"Mallory sent me a message over UMe last night," she told him.

"'bout what?"

"She wants to hangout on Saturday."

"Oh."

"So I was thinking that you could ask me over then."

"Ask you over what?"

"Ask me over to your house. For dinner."

"Oh." He glanced at her. "Uh…sure."

"No, Owen. You have to ask."

Sending her a look, he said, "Why?"

"If you don't, it'll seem like I invited myself over."

"So? Invite yourself whenever you want."

"That makes me look obsessive."

"You are obsessive." He smiled at her. "That's okay though. I like it."

"Invite me over, Owen."

"Fine. Do you wanna come over to dinner on Saturday? And I guess hangout with my sister too because for some reason you don't know how to tell her no when she asks you to do something?"

"You botched that."

"I still asked you, didn't I?" He frowned as someone slammed into him from the side. "I'm really tired of this school."

She squeezed his hand slightly, smiling as they came up on her class. "I'll see you at lunch then, I guess."

Owen let go of her hand. "Yeah. See you then."

After watching Annabel walk into her class, Owen turned around, headed for is own homeroom. It would be a long day.

* * *

"I got you a soda."

Owen took the drink from his girlfriend before sitting down. "Thanks."

"You did get me one yesterday."

"You can't pay me back, Annabel. That ruins the gift."

"Oh, shut up. If I just got one soda, you'd have asked for a drink from it anyways." She handed him a bag of chips as well. "Now who's late?"

"Not late. It's lunch. You can't be late for lunch," he said, shifting on the wall. "Man, it's hot out today."

"Yeah, I know." Annabel took a bite of her sandwich. "So what were you doing?"

"When?"

"Owen."

He smirked at her. "I was buying some CDs from this guy I know. He went to a concert over the weekend a few towns over and I had him get me some EPs."

"So you do have friends."

He just smiled at her, not saying anything as he opened the bag of chips. She had a book out, probably for her English class.

"You know, Owen, Kirsten told me that she was very disappointed in you."

"Me? I didn't even say anything to her last night."

"She meant about you bringing flowers. She called you a wuss, that Brian was willing to stand up to my father, but you just brought my mom flowers and kept your mouth shut."

"What was I supposed to do? I don't care if they're living together or not. And I'm not fighting with your parents. I don't plan to ever be." He popped the tab on her soda. "So have things blown over with her and your father?"

"No. They haven't even talked yet. He's pissed."

"Why can't Kirsten get a job and pay for her own apartment?"

"She has a job," Annabel defended. "Her apartment is just expensive."

"Then maybe she should get a less expensive one."

Annabel shrugged. "Maybe."

"Perhaps instead of judging me for being nice to my new girlfriend's parents, she should work on being an independent adult."

"You want me to tell her that?"

Owen shrugged, going back to the bag of chips. "Who cares? She's leaving today, right? So I probably won't see her for a long time."

"As far as Dad's concerned, neither will I."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me I can't go to New York now."

"What?"

"I know," Annabel raved. "What does it change if I'm staying at Kirsten's and Brian's there? Nothing. I don't mind Brian."

Owen, not really wanting her to go to begin with, shrugged. "You know, you could always get him to let you to come to Arizona with me."

"Oh yeah, I can't stay with my sister in New York, but I can go stay in Arizona with my boyfriend. That will go over well."

Owen still was getting used to that term, boyfriend. Though he technically already was that to her, it was nice to have it stated and certified. "Worth a shot."

"Owen, be serious."

"I am. Besides, I don't want you going to New York anyways," he told her. "What good would you be to me there? And I won't be in Arizona long. When I get back, what am I supposed to do?"

"Gee, maybe hangout with those friends you were boasting about," she commented. "And besides, I'll be the one that is actually alone while you're gone."

"Going to Arizona is very different from going to New York. I'm going to a desert and you're going to the City of Lights."

"The City of Lights is Paris, France, Owen."

"…That's not the point, Annabel."

"Then what is the point?"

"Spending a whole summer in New York is like a vacation."

"As oppose to your vacation in Arizona?"

"That's not a vacation. That's meeting my dad's new girlfriend who's old enough to by my girlfriend and realizing that my old friends aren't my friends anymore because we lost touch."

"It's a different music scene, right? Than here? That'll be fun."

"As oppose to New York's music scene?"

"Then I'll pick you up a few CDs. Free of charge."

"Annabel-"

"If you wanted me to come to Arizona with you, then why don't you think about coming to New York with me?"

Owen blinked. "Oh, yeah, that'll go over well with your dad."

"In comparison to your suggestion?"

"My suggestion was a joke. I was being funny."

"You should try harder at it. Me? I'm a master of funny."

"Right. That's why you have no friends other than me."

She just stared at him for a moment before looking off. Owen sighed.

"You're the one who kept saying that. I was joking. It was funny. Laugh." He bumped her with his elbow gently. "You probably have way more friends than me. You just don't hang out with them."

She didn't say anything on that and Owen decided to leave it alone. He sighed, messing with his mp3 player again.

"So your dad has a lot of girlfriends?"

"What?"

When Owen looked up, Annabel was blushing, clearly thinking she had asked the wrong question or was invading his privacy.

"I was just…you said…"

"Oh," he said, smiling at her. "Uh, yeah, I guess he does. He thinks that they should all live with him too. It's so annoying when I go visit him and there's some chick running around that automatically doesn't like me for some reason or another."

"Maybe it's because you're a freak that listens to weird music."

"Oh no, Annabel, tell me your real feelings."

"I like your freakiness."

"I'm sure you do."

"That's why I'm your girlfriend."

He scooted closer. "That's why? All this time I thought you were just after my body."

"Something like that." She leaned slightly into him, dropping her book back into her bag. "Something very close to that, but not that at all."

"How can something almost be something, but not be it at all?"

"You're just not smart enough to understand," she told him as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Oh? Is that it?"

"That's it."

* * *

"Owen, I'm bored."

Glancing towards his bedroom door, which was now open, he said, "And?"

"Let's do something. Can't we go see a movie?"

"No. I'm busy," he said, looking back at his computer. "Oh and thanks, by the way."

"For what?"

"For inviting Annabel over."

"You're welcome."

"That was sarcasm." He looked at his sister again, who was still just standing there, watching him. "If I wanted to have Annabel over, I would have asked her to come over."

"I didn't ask her for you, Owen. I asked her for me. So that we could hangout."

He snorted. "You and Annabel are not hanging out."

"Yes, we are. When she comes over-"

"When she comes over, she's going to be with me. Not you."

"I invited her over."

"And she accepted only because we're together. And I would really appreciate it if you left her alone."

"What? Why?" Mallory's hands went to her hips. "Annabel and I get along a lot better than the two of you do."

"Yeah, well, I really don't care."

"Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"I'm not, alright? I just wasn't planning on having Annabel over. That's all."

"So? It's not until Saturday." Then, tossing her hair over her shoulder in a way that made Owen roll his eyes, she added, "You don't even have to see her if you don't want. I already have plans."

He glanced back at her. "Plans? For what?"

"That just so happens to be the same day of my sleepover, so-"

"You-"

"-if we had a real model, like last time, it would really help. Especially considering the fact that there will be girls here this time that weren't before."

"What? No. No. I did not know that you were having some sort of stupid sleepover on Saturday. Why didn't you tell me?"

"So that when I did my big reveal, right now, you would be shocked and amazed. So ha, I win."

"No, you don't. I'll just call Annabel and-"

"And tell her what? That you don't want her to come over?" Mallory smiled victoriously at him. "Face it, Owen. I won."

"No, you didn't. I'll tell her exactly what happened. She won't want to come over when you're having a sleepover. Besides, I'm sure there's some kind of band or something we can go see instead of staying here. She'll understand."

"No. She's going to come to my party for a cameo appearance, making stupid Jenna Steele realize that I should definitely be the leader of our modeling club."

"Modeling club?"

"Oh. We're starting a school club. About modeling. And everyone thinks that Jenna should be in charge of that because her dad's a photographer. Me, though, I have an in with a real model."

Owen went back to his computer, shaking his head. "Annabel doesn't model anymore."

"Not now she doesn't, but she'll start again. Eventually."

"No, she won't."

"Well, the point is she did it, alright? This is going to skyrocket my place in that club."

"So you're using Annabel. Great."

"I'm not using her, Owen. I would want to hangout even if she couldn't help my social standing. The point is though that she can." Mallory turned to leave. "It takes a lot of cunning to make it in the modeling world."

"You guys aren't part of the modeling world," Owen groaned. "What are you guys even going to do in this club?"

"Talk about modeling and discuss our prospects."

"Prospects?"

"Photographers that will want to take photos of us."

He blinked before turning his music all the way back up. "Go away, Mallory. I'm busy."

After sticking her tongue out at him, she closed the door, leaving him alone. Owen went back to music searching, though that only lasted about another hour. Mainly because after an hour, Rolly called and wanted Owen to meet him at World of Waffles. Though he really didn't want to go, he figured it would at least give him something to do. It was only eight, after all, and he still had no other plans for the night.

"So what exactly did you want?" Owen asked as he sat down at the table across from his only real friend sometime later when he made it to the resturant. "Because I-"

"I did something. Something bad."

Frowning, Owen wished that he had brought his jacket. It was freezing, like always. He shouldn't have made such a dumb mistake, but oh well. He'd just have to suffer through it.

"What did you do?"

He glanced around. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Who else would I tell, Rolly?"

"From Annabel. Can you keep a secret from Annabel?"

"No. I don't know. I don't think so. Why?"

"Well then I can't tell you."

"Tell me what? Why can't I tell Annabel?"

"Because, Owen, she'll tell Clarke."

He frowned. "Do you mean you-"

"In my defense, Clarke fought with me after the party and then after we had breakfast. So tonight, I went out without her and might have-."

"You didn't."

"I mean, I didn't, like…sleep with the other girl, but-"

"Why are you telling me?" Owen frowned, looking around. "You do realize that if Annabel asks-"

"In what way would that ever come up?"

"I don't know. It really wouldn't have if you didn't tell me."

"I told you because you're my friend."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I just need your help. Should I tell Clarke or-"

"I would."

"Seriously?" Rolly frowned as the waitress came with their orders. That made Owen frown too, but for a different reason.

"You ordered for me?"

"Meh, moot point right now."

"No, that's still kind of weird."

"You always get the same thing. Now pay attention." Rolly dug into his pancakes. "If II tell Clarke, she might break up with me."

"But if you don't tell her and she does find out, she'll definitely break up with you." Owen frowned. "Where exactly were you tonight, anyways?"

"Well, our school had an off day today."

"For what?"

He shrugged. "Teacher work day or something."

Owen knew that his friend went to the Fountain School, which was hardly a school at all, so this news wasn't very shocking.

"Anyways, continue."

"So I went out with some people from my homeroom. We were all just going to hangout at this guy's house and she was, like, all over me."

Owen blinked. "Really."

"Hey. I'm hot, you know?"

"Really."

"I am! To some people. And I'm charming."

"The charming cheater."

"I didn't cheat. Not really."

Owen shrugged. "It depends on who you ask."

"If you ask me, it wasn't cheating."

"What exactly did you guys do?" Owen picked at his food, kind of disappointed that this is what Rolly wanted to talk about. He was hoping that he had some sort of cool concert tickets or something. He really didn't care if he cheated on Clarke or not. Well, he cared, kind of. "You and this girl?"

"We just made out. And touched. Under clothes. And I-"

"Okay, okay." Owen looked up at his friend. "Yeah, if Clarke finds out about this, she will totally think it's cheating."

"I was drinking. It shouldn't count."

"Think of it this way, Rolly, if you found out that Clarke and some guy did this, would you think it was cheating?"

"That would be different."

"How?"

"I don't know. It just is."

"The only reason that it's different to you is because you're the one getting hurt in that scenario."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, Owen."

"Look, if I ever did that to Annabel, which I wouldn't, I would tell her. The second it happened. If I didn't, then I would be lying."

"This isn't about you."

"Look, what do you want me to do? All I know is that if Clarke finds out-"

"How would she find out, Owen? This girl goes to my school. Clarke doesn't know her. As long as you keep your mouth shut-"

"I'm not going to lie."

"And who's asking you to? Just don't bring up the topic and you don't have anything to worry about."

"That's a lie by omission. And when this comes out, because it will, Annabel will ask me if you ever said anything to me. And now, thanks to you telling me this, I'll have to say yes. Then she'll be mad at me. I'm not having my girlfriend mad at me because you did something stupid."

"I regret it. Isn't that enough?"

"It's been, like, what? Three hours? And you already regret it?"

"Yes." He took a sip of his water. "I'm a very complex person, Owen."

He blinked. "Just tell her. It'll be better if you just tell her now instead of later."

"No. I'm not going to tell her. In fact, now that I've gotten it off my chest to you, I hardly even feel bad. It was just a stupid mistake. A screw up. And it's in the past now."

"It's up to you, man, what you do." Owen finally started eating his food. "Know this, though. If Annabel suspects anything, and I mean anything, I have to tell her."

"Bros before-"

"Stop yourself before you make me mad at you too."

Rolly smiled up at him. "Clarke's not mad though, Owen. That's the beauty of it, really."

"If you say so," Owen mumbled, shaking his head. "If you say so."

* * *

"Where were you?"

"What?"

"I called you, like, twice. Sometime happened."

Owen went over to his bed and sat down, heart pounding. Clearly, Annabel had somehow found out about Rolly and was about to bust him. "I left my phone at home. Sorry. What's going on?"

"You will not believe it," she began, excitement now evident in her voice. Settling back on his bed, he let out a silent sigh, thankful. See, when you're thankful for when your girlfriend doesn't know something, it sure seems like you're lying. "Kirsten came back over."

"Oh boy."

"That's not the good part, Owen," she scolded.

"Then what is?" He reached over with one hand and grabbed the remote to his stereo before turning it on softly. "Huh?"

"She and Brian are getting married."

He frowned. "Really?"

"Yes."

"…And you're happy about this?"

"Well, not happy, no. Not sad either though. It's just so…I don't know."

"You sure sound giddy."

She paused. "Giddy?"

"Yeah."

"Giddy, Owen? Really?"

"What? Am I not allowed to use that word? Last time checked, I can use whatever word I want." He smiled slightly. "So why are you so excited?"

"It's just something to do, now. All my parents have focused on is me since… And now that Kirsten is doing this, I'm finally out of the spotlight."

"That's good." Owen rolled onto his stomach. "So she's for real though? About getting married?"

"I don't know. I think part of it is just to rile my parents up, but who knows? She did tell me and Whitney though that he proposed to her last night, after dinner, telling her something about how they belong together and how dare Dad try to keep them apart." His girlfriend giggled. "That's so lame."

"Yeah," Owen agreed, changing the song with the remote. "Would you accept? If that was my line?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If you were for real or not. God, I think I just lost some respect points for Brian."

"They won't go through with it anyways."

"Yeah, I know."

Owen closed his eyes. "I went out to dinner with Rolly."

"Is that where you were? Did you go to World of Waffles?"

"Yeah. I'd have invited you, but-"

"We don't have to go everywhere together, Owen."

"Considering all the drama going on over there, I'm kind of glad I didn't stop by."

"My parents like you. You're no threat to anything."

"No threat? I'm a threat."

"Owen-"

"I am. I could be. If I wanted to be." He frowned slightly. "Anyways, change of plans about Saturday."

"What?"

"Maybe you shouldn't come over."

"…How come?"

"Mallory's having a sleepover and the whole reason she invited you over was so that she could get some kind of social importance in her group of friends because she knows a Lakeview Model."

Annabel paused for a beat. "So I would help her by showing up?"

"I guess."

"Help her do what?"

"They're starting a modeling club or something. I don't know." He opened his eyes again. "So I was thinking that you can come over on Friday."

"Why can't I on Saturday?"

"I thought I just explained it to you?"

"I want to help your sister, Owen."

"Annabel, you coming to dinner was supposed to be…important."

"Don't turn into Brian on me."

"Ha ha," he retorted. "I just meant, I want you to come over to my house for me. Not for Mallory."

"What if we do dinner on Friday' then? And on Saturday, I come over for a little bit and help Mallory out with her sleepover? Then we can go out and do something."

"Do what?"

"Anything you want."

He paused. "I guess. So on Friday then?"

"Yeah. It'll be…_special_."

"I said important, not special."

She pretended to be offended. "Is it not special?"

"It's special too, I guess." He smiled slightly in the dark. "You know you were trying to mock me though."

"Me? Mock you? Never."

He rolled his eyes. "So did you do anything else today? Other than have your sister get engaged?"

"Not really. That's taken up most of the day." He heard her close a door. "So what did you do to day, Owen? Just go out with Rolly?"

"Pretty much," he said, on edge again as the topic of his dinner came back up. "I also looked up some more music."

"So an overall boring day for you, huh?"

"In comparison to you? Yeah, pretty much." He rolled onto his side. "What are you doing right now?"

"Laundry. You?"

"Laying down, listening to music."

"How was work?"

"Meh. They had screwed up the schedule. I didn't even get to go in. I showed up and everything, but four other people were already there. Manager sent me home."

"So do you work tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I should."

"Oh."

"You could always order a pizza. Then you could see me."

"Who said I wanted to see you?"

"Why else would you ask that question?" He changed the song again. "You know, Annabel, it's okay to admit that you're obsessed with me. I'm not surprised by it."

"Shut up."

"What? I like it, personally."

"You're way more needy than me."

"Needy and obsessive are two different things. Both of which I am not."

"Get over yourself. I went my whole life without you."

"Yes, but that was before you knew me. Now you couldn't live without me."

"I doubt it."

"I don't." He shook his head. "Anyways, did you do your Physics work? Because I didn't."

"Owen."

"It's too hard. I don't understand vectors. Can you help me?"

"Of course. If you had come over today, I'm sure I'd have been able to help you better."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled as he got up to find his backpack. "I wish we were dating back when I took Chemistry."

"You had trouble with that too?"

"I have trouble with most anything."

"Maybe you should pay attention in class better instead of just listening to your music."

"You have no idea how I am in class."

"Hmmm."

He just sat back down on the bed as he found his backpack, unzipping it as he switched his phone to the other hand. "So is your dad still pissed?"

"He went out. Said that he needed a beer or something. I think he went to go hangout with his friends."

"And your mom?"

"Around him she's acting upset, but Kirsten's over right now, downstairs talking with her. They're both really excited."

"What about you?"

"What about me? I don't care if they get married or not."

"You don't want to be a bridesmaid."

"I highly doubt she'd pick me to be one."

"She could though. Then you'd have to suffer through her wedding in some ugly dress."

"I like weddings."

Owen shrugged before feeling stupid, considering that she couldn't see him anyways. "I've only been to two."

"I've been to five."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I was a kid though. I haven't been to one in years."

"I don't like them."

"That's because you're a guy."

"They're just a waste to me. I mean, you throw down all that money on something that means nothing. If you love each other, then why do you need to spend so much money? Just go down to the courthouse and get it taken care of. The media's made weddings something they're not. Not to mention the shitty music they play at receptions-"

"Owen, please, let's just get started on vectors."

"If you insist," he sighed.

"I do."


	3. Chapter 3

Anger Management

Chapter 3

"Why do I have to be here for this?"

"Because, Owen," Rolly said as he walked through the front doors of the mall, "you're already involved. You have to be here for the gift I get her."

"No, I really don't. And I didn't want to be involved anyways. You're the on that told me about-"

"Owen, what happened that day is to remain unmentioned from this point forth."

"Yeah, until Clarke finds out."

"If you would shut up about it, no one would ever even hear anything about it. In fact, I'm not even thinking about it anymore. At all."

"Then why are we here, buying her a present?"

"Because I love her, Owen."

"Sure it's not because you-"

"Completely."

Groaning, Owen continued to follow him through the mall. "If you give something to Clarke, she'll tell Annabel, and then I'll have to buy Annabel something."

"Then buy her something."

"I don't exactly have the money for that right now, bro."

"Then maybe you should sale more pizzas. Or, I don't know, get a better job. Or, ooh, how about you don't spend so much money on music."

Owen blinked. "You're about to lose your ride."

"Chill out, Owen. I'm only joking. Annabel's not that high maintenance anyways. She won't care if you don't love her enough not to buy her something."

"I was serious about that ride."

About an hour later had them hanging out in the food court, tired from their searching for a gift that said sorry, but not too sorry because that would be obvious. Duh. Or at least that was what Rolly told his friend, who just looked on with a slightly irritated frown. He didn't understand why he couldn't just get her some cheap jewelry or something. Instead, he bought her a jacket. Which was fine. He just wished he had been quicker in his decision.

"So what's next?"

"What's next?" Owen frowned at him. "I'm going home. I have a project I need to finish."

"You said that wasn't due until Monday."

"Tomorrow Annabel is coming over for dinner and then we're going out on Saturday. I need to do it now."

"What about Sunday?"

"Sunday is Anger Management."

"In the morning. You have all afternoon and night."

"Doesn't matter. I'm leaving in twenty minutes. You can come with me and get a ride or you can stay here and walk home. Up to you."

"You've been real uptight recently. You know that?"

He just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well-"

"Shit. There's your girlfriend."

"Where?" It wasn't lost on Owen that if he had said that two weeks ago, he would have quickly responded to how they were just dating. It was nice though, knowing now what they were. Together. They were together. "Do you think-"

"Shit. She's coming over here now. Great."

"Why is that shit?"

"She might pick up on what happened. Do something."

"Stop worrying. God. You sure act like she's psychic."

Owen finally spotted her as she made her way through the crowd, apparently spotting them. Not that he was hard to miss.

"Hey," she greeted as she came up to their table. Owen immediately stood up, allowing her to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just hanging out," Rolly said quickly for the two of them. He tipped his drink at her before taking a sip. "You know, alone."

Owen sent a look at his friend before pulling a chair out for Annabel too. "We're not doing anything. Really. You?"

"I'm here with Kirsten and Whitney," she said, nodding at the crowd, as if he would be able to pick them apart.

"Thought she was leaving town?" Rolly was clearly on edge, but Owen didn't care. He was the one that did wrong. "Didn't you say that, Owen? That she was leaving? Leaving, Annabel. Your sister? Like, days ago?"

Annabel glanced at Owen as he sat back down also, shaking his head. "She decided to stay so her and my mom could talk about the wedding. Brian's gone though, so that's good."

Rolly wasn't that in the loop and clearly didn't care. Shaking his drink, he said, "Man. Leaving. It's a funny thing, huh, A-"

"Dude, chill." Owen sent him a glare. "I'm serious."

"I-I can go." Annabel stood back up, picking up on the negative vibe Rolly was sending her way. "I just-"

"Stay. You're fine." Owen reached out and grabbed her hand, but she shook him off.

"No, really. Kirsten and Whitney are probably out of that shop they were in now. Or fighting. I should go catch up." She smiled at Owen, but he could tell she was nervous now, what with the way Rolly was acting. "Bye, Rolly. And I'll call you tonight, okay, Owen?"

"Yeah, but you really don't have to-"

"I do though. See you later." She smiled at her boyfriend one last time before turning and walking away. Owen watched her for a moment, keeping track of her through the crowd until he couldn't spot her blonde head anymore.

"Dude, if you ever do that again, I will leave and you can walk home." Owen turned his vision back on Rolly, his eyes becoming rocks. "You know how freaking nervous she gets around people and then you act like a dick-"

"I just didn't want her to-"

"I don't care what you wanted. Annabel is my girlfriend. There are plenty of times that I didn't want Clarke around. More than I can count. I never acted like a dick to her. Ever. And you're not going to act like that towards my girlfriend. I mean it."

"Calm down." Rolly stood up then, going to throw his empty drink in the trash can. When he returned, he said, "Let's go then, I guess. You work today?"

"No." Owen took his drink with him, considering he had hardly had any. "I just want to go work on my project."

"What do you have to do anyways?" Rolly was just trying to make conversation now, not liking for his friend to be angry with him. And especially not over a chick. "What class is it for?"

"Physics. I have to get some car to move using a balloon or something. It's stupid."

"Is Annabel doing it?"

"She said she and her partner are already finished."

"Who's your partner?"

"No one wanted to, uh, work with me or whatever."

Rolly shook his head, swinging the bag with Clarke's gift in it as they walked out of the mall. "You threaten them too?"

"I did not threaten you."

"Hmmm."

"I just told you not to be rude to Annabel."

"I felt threatened."

"Yeah, well, that happens from time to time."

It was easier to ignore his friend once they were back in the Land Cruiser, mainly because Owen decided then would be the best time to blast some song with, no joke, a twenty minute guitar solo. It was still going on when he dropped Rolly off.

"See you tomorrow after school, right?" Rolly yelled over the sound of the music as Owen pulled up to his house. "Owen?"

He turned it down slightly. "No. Tomorrow is my date with Annabel."

Rolly turned it down further. "She's coming over at, like, seven, right?"

"I have to prepare before that."

"How?"

"I have to clean, shave, shower, explain to Mallory again that she's over here for me, not her, I have to-"

"Chill." Rolly unbuckled his seat belt and started to get out. "I'll make my own plans then."

"Just make sure Clarke is included in them."

"Oh, whatever."

Once he was back home, Owen went to work on his project. It only took him about eight attempts to realize it wasn't as easy as just slapping a balloon on a toy car.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Owen. It's me, Annabel."

"…Are you mocking me?"

"What ever do you mean?"

He was now on his twentieth attempt as success and wasn't making any. So, why not take Annabel's call? He wouldn't get anything done either way. Right?

"You know what I mean. That's exactly how I told you to respond when I answer the phone a few days ago."

"Maybe I listen well."

"Yeah, I'm leaning towards no on that one."

"Anyways, I just called to ask you something."

"What?"

She paused for a second and in that second, Owen got up from his spot on the kitchen floor where he had been testing his car, and headed back to his bedroom for some privacy.

"Did I do something?"

"Do something to what?" He closed his bedroom door behind him before going to sit at his desk.

"To you. Or Rolly. Or Clarke."

"What are you talking about?" He switched his cell to his other hand before logging on to his desktop. He had an email waiting for him from his father. "Annabel?"

"At the mall today. Rolly was really…I don't know. I just thought…Is he mad at me?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Because I really didn't mean to-"

"I said no, Annabel. You haven't done anything wrong. At all."

"Then what was going on?"

"Just…he's just been acting like a douche recently. It has nothing to do with you."

That wasn't a lie. Was it? He didn't feel like it was. So that was okay, right? Just so long as he wasn't lying to her?

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Annabel, I am."

"Oh."

"So what are you doing right now?" he asked while opening that email. "You still with your sisters?"

"No. Kirsten and Whitney got in a fight. Whitney and I are in the car right now, waiting for her to come out of the mall."

"'Where'd she go?"

"She stormed off and I didn't feel like following her."

"So you and Whitney are just sitting there?"

'Yeah."

"I'd leave her."

"You would not."

Owen just made a noise in the back of his throat, now more concerned with the message on his screen.

"Besides, she'd have to walk if I left her," Annabel went on.

"Good," he heard Whitney hiss from somewhere in the car.

Annabel groaned and said something to her sister that Owen tuned out as he read the long email his father had sent. His dad was always verbose which Owen had become accustom to.

"-listening? Owen? Are you still there?"

"Huh?" He blinked, shifting in his chair. "What?"

"What are you doing? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, Annabel. I just was looking at something online. That's all. Sorry." He let out a long sigh. "What were you saying?"

"Nothing, really. What are you looking at?"

"My dad just emailed me something."

"Oh. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Why do you always think its not?"

"I don't."

"You always assume the worst." Owen turned the phone to speaker as he sat it down on the desk so that he could reply to his father's email. "He just wanted to tell me that he and his girlfriend broke up."

"That's sad."

"If you say so."

"Owen."

"What?" He started typing then, distracted once more. "You'd hate her too if you knew her."

"I don't hate anyone."

"Don't lie. You hate plenty of people. Everyone does. You might not like to say it, but you know as well as I do that there are people you would love to see fall off the face of the Earth."

"You know, Owen, you- Oh, here comes Kirsten. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Wait." He picked the phone back up again, clicking the button to turn off speaker. "Call me again tonight. Alright? Or I'll call you or something."

"Why?"

"I just…Just call me, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed, clearly the distracted one now. "Bye, Owen."

"Bye," he said though she had already hung up. "Annabel."

* * *

"I don't get why I have to clean."

"Because, Mallory, you're having a party on Saturday too," her mother said as she ran a rag over the dusty mantle.

Owen had just finished vacuuming and was working on putting it up while his sister was stuck using the Windex to clean the glass case in the corner where they kept the DVDs. She tried to argue that it didn't matter, that Annabel really wouldn't care if it was dusty, but she was quickly outvoted by her brother and mother.

"Not to mention you want Annabel to come over too," Owen said as he went to put the vacuum back in the hall closet. "So I would shut up."

"Owen," his mother warned with one word. He just walked out of the living room and, after depositing the vacuum, headed to the bathroom to clean it up too.

"I don't think I've ever seen you be the one to initiate a cleaning session. And on a weekday at that."

By this point Owen was cleaning the toilet and didn't have to look up to know that his mom was standing in the doorway, watching him.

"I just thought that's what you do when you have someone come over," he said.

"You don't clean for Rolly."

"No," he agreed. "And I never will."

Smiling, Teresa took a step closer. "You do realize that you're going to have to go out and pick up a few things for Mallory's party Saturday, right?"

"Like what?"

"Drinks and snacks."

"Great." He finished with the toilet and looked at her finally. "Annabel and I are going out on Saturday. Is that okay?"

"As long as you're home on time, Owen. Besides, it's probably better for you to be out of the house. It'll let Mallory and her friends have more fun."

"What are you trying to say?"

She just smiled at him again before turning and walking away. "Your sister doesn't feel well. I told her she was done with cleaning for the night."

"What? Mom-"

"She has school in the morning, Owen. And she might honestly be sick."

"I doubt it," he grumbled, now moving on to the sink. "And could you tell her to stop leaving her stupid hair ties all over the sink? It's nasty."

His mother just made a noise, walking away. Whatever. He needed to get back to work anyways. He still had yet to finish his project, which wasn't necessary yet, but he really wanted to get it done. Still, he had to make sure the house was spotless. Yeah, his mother kept the house pretty clean, but still. He just felt like…he wasn't sure.

At around midnight, Owen found himself still up, working on his project. After a check of the project paper, he found that he wasn't allowed to use a toy car. He had to use something around the house for wheels. You know, because that made total sense. Oh, wait, no it didn't. Because it was bullshit.

After giving up for the night, you know, since he had already spent _hours_ on this project that would mean nothing to the teacher anyways, Owen headed to his room to finally just go to bed. He'd have a busy day in the morning.

"Dang it," he mumbled under his breath when he found he had left his phone on his bed and he had a bunch of texts. Well, a bunch for him. Ten. Which was a lot, considering he only really had one friend, not including his girlfriend. Most of the texts were from Rolly though, as Annabel had only sent one, which said she was going to bed and not to tell her to call him if he wasn't going to answer.

Rolly, for his part, just wanted to bitch some more about Clarke. With nine texts filled with his whole day's activities since they parted, Rolly explained everything from picking Clarke up after Owen dropped him off to them fighting over something, though he never said what it was. Not that Owen cared. He had his own girlfriend to worry about.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Annabel. Are you still up? I left my phone in my room and-"

"Owen? It's, like, one in the morning. I sent you a text." He heard her sheets rustle in the background. "God, why did you call?"

"I just…you had called so I thought I should call you back," he said lamely as he sat down on his bed. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it was that late. What time do you go to bed?"

"At eleven."

"Really?" He made a face. "Well, anyways, did you-"

"Owen, I'm going back to bed now, okay? Sorry."

"Hold on. Was there something you wanted to talk about or-"

"See you at school, okay?"

"Don't hang up if you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just seriously tired. Goodnight."

"Well…goodnight then."

She paused. "Did you need something?"

"No. I just didn't think you were really in bed. It's not that late."

"I get up at six, Owen, and it's past one. That means I have less than five hours to sleep."

"So?"

"Goodnight," she repeated. "I'll see you later."

"Night," he mumbled as she hung up on him. Sighing, he sat there for a moment or two before calling the only person he knew would be up.

"Finally. God, Owen, what kind of friend are you? I'm going through a crisis, you know."

"When did you become such a chick, Rolly?" He laid down on his bed now after pulling his socks off. "Besides, I told you I was working on my project."

"I needed you, Owen."

"Why? Did she not like her gift?"

"She did, I guess. We didn't really get a chance to talk much about it before we started fighting."

"About?"

"She's angry that I was texting some girl or something."

"This wouldn't be the same girl that you-"

"I don't see how it is relevant."

"Rolly," Owen hissed. "God. I thought you said she wouldn't find out? That this girl goes to the Fountain School?"

"She does! And on Tuesday when I told her I wanted nothing to do with her, she decided to get Clarke's number from someone and text her."

"Did she tell her about-"

"No. Not yet anyways."

"Dude, you have to just tell her. Or at least I'm going to tell Annabel."

"You can't tell her. That's a direct violation to the guy code."

"Yeah, well, lying is a violation to my code. If Clarke finds out and tells Annabel and Annabel finds out I knew, not only will she be mad at me, but she'll think that I was lying to her. I told her I'd never lie to her."

"Now who's the girl?"

"Not me. I'm being a good boyfriend. You should take notes."

"Low blow, Owen." Rolly took a deep breath while Owen just sat there, scowling. "Look, you can't tell her. You just can't. I'll take care of it, alright?"

"This isn't my problem. It shouldn't have been my problem."

"We're friends, Owen. And in the fear of being called a chick again, we're best friends. Are you really going to choose a girl over me?"

Staring up at his ceiling, Owen said, "I'm not saying I would. But Annabel is my girlfriend. You're the one who messed up, not her. The onus is on you to fix this. I'm not telling you to tell her, but I am telling you that if you ruin what I have with Annabel, you're gonna have to find someone else to hangout with."

Rolly was silent for so long that Owen feared he had hung up on him. Then he spoke.

"I'm sorry I was rude to Annabel today, alright? And I know that I screwed up. But…it's not that serious, Owen. I mean I'm into Clarke and I know for the longest time that I was almost obsessed with her, but…"

"It was that thing, right? That whole chase thing? Now that you have her, it's boring."

He didn't have to see him to know that Rolly was shrugging. "I guess."

"Well, it's not like that with me and Annabel. I really, really like her. And I know it's early, but I know that she likes me too."

"I know buddy. It'll be okay. You're not really lying anyways. And the second that Clarke finds out, if she does anyways, I'll text you and give the go ahead to tell Annabel. If you get to her first, then you did nothing wrong. Right? Huh? Right?"

"I guess."

"Then see? Everything's alright. And if Clarke and I break up, at least I already have another one lined up, huh?"

"…Is that a joke?"

"I don't know. Is it?"

"This girl is clearly psycho if she's texting your current girlfriend. If you break up with Clarke and go out with her, I think I might go ahead and stop talking to you for a few weeks."

"Why only a few weeks?"

"That's about how long that relationship will last."

* * *

"I brought you coffee."

Annabel gave Owen a look as she took the Styrofoam cup from her boyfriend. "Thanks."

He nodded, stepping out of the way so that she could open her locker. "You're welcome."

"…Why?"

"Did I call you last night? I just figured I should since I had kind of left you hanging. I mean-"

"What? No. Has that been bothering you or something?" She shook the cup at him before taking a sip. "I meant why did you bring me coffee?"

"Oh. For waking you up." He shifted on his feet, watching as she opened her locker. "I'm not a creep or anything, but I remember how you take it from World of Waffles. So how'd it go with your sisters?"

"Fine. Kirsten's leaving today anyways." She took a sip of the coffee before smiling at him. "I can't wait for tonight."

"Yeah." Owen fished his mp3 player out of his pocket before changing the song. He was kind of hoping that Annabel would ask about what he was listening to or take one of the headphones from him to find out, but she didn't seem to care as she pulled her history book out of her locker.

"How'd your car go?"

"My car?"

"For physics," she said, glancing at him. "The one that you had to build?"

"Oh. Oh, yeah. Uh…it sucked."

She giggled at that for some reason, but Owen just watched her, not saying anything.

"Maybe when I come over we can work on it."

"Yeah, that'd be good. I didn't know you couldn't use Hot Wheels for the base. I thought you just had to figure out how to make it go."

"Maybe next time you should listen in class."

"Yeah, yeah."

After she had all her stuff, Annabel closed her locker before facing him full on again. "Are you walking me to class again?"

"I can," he said, turning that way now. "Come on."

When Annabel turned though, some guy slammed into her from the side, knocking her coffee all over her.

"Watch where you're going, bitch," the guy grumbled to her, pushing on through the crowd.

"Hey!" Owen, even with his music in, heard that and was more than ready to go take care of it, but then Annabel grabbed his arm.

"Stop it, Owen. God. The coffee wasn't even hot anymore," she said, pulling him off to the side. "It ruined my shirt though."

Owen was still glaring down the hall at the back of the other boy's head. "Come on. I got a hoodie in my locker. Just wear it over it and you'll be fine."

After tossing her cup in a nearby trashcan, Annabel let Owen lead her to his locker. He literally was leading her too, holding her hand tightly, probably waiting for someone else to even so much as touch her so he could lash out at them.

"How long has this been in here?" Annabel asked him once they got to his locker and got it open. "Owen?"

He was actually kind of distracted as his anger faded by the fact that Annabel's white blouse was now soaked with coffee. Stained, no doubt, but hot none the less.

"Probably since winter," he said, pulling it out. It had the name of a band on it that Owen knew she didn't know and also kind of stank from being crumpled up in his locker for months, but they both knew it was better than walking around with what she had on currently.

"Crap," Annabel said, glancing at the clock in the hall. "We have to hurry."

Reaching into her purse, she pulled out some kind of girly perfume/body spray, which she doused his hoodie with. Owen almost frowned, but figured anything was an improvement at that point.

"It'll be big on you," Owen warned her as she sat her backpack on the ground and gave him her books to hold. "It's all I got though."

"It's fine, Owen. Thank you." She slipped it over her head, not shocked to find that he was right. It was huge on her. She had worn his jackets before though and had expected this. Rolling up the sleeves, she said, "You better head to class now. I don't want you to be late."

"I don't want you to be either."

"I won't be," she said, taking her stuff back from him now. "You will though, if you follow me."

"I-"

"Bye, Owen. And thanks again." She smiled at him as she slung her backpack back on before turning to walk away. "See you at lunch."

Watching her walk away, Owen thought about following her, mainly because he didn't want another douche to run into her, but figured she'd get mad at him. Today was going to be a good day. It had to be. After all, tonight was going to be important.

"Special," he muttered to himself as he turned his music up all the way before continuing down the hall in the opposite direction of his girlfriend. "Tonight will be special."

* * *

"One of us is going to have to stop getting the other drinks."

"Why?" Owen handed Annabel the coke before sitting down. "I like it."

"It's turning into a game."

"And I'm winning."

"How so?"

"I got you a coffee and a drink today. I win."

"Na-ah, Owen. The coffee was spilled. It doesn't count."

"I didn't spill it."

"Doesn't matter."

"Hmmm." Owen watched as she popped the tab on the soda. "If I see that jerk that ran into you again, I'll be sure to add making me stay tied with you to the reasons to kick his-"

"Thought it wasn't worth it, Owen?"

He made a face at her as he turned his music down more than he had already in preparation for seeing her. "It's not. I wasn't really going to hit somebody in the hallway today, Annabel. I would have, however, made him apologize to you."

"How would you have done that?"

"I have my ways." She just stared. "My nonviolent ways."

"It really wasn't that big of a deal."

"When someone talks that way to my girlfriend after freaking running into her, yeah, it is a big deal."

"Maybe he thought I ran into him."

"And? Even if you did, he did not need to yell at you like that."

She could tell that she was working him up again, so Annabel changed the subject. "Did you and Rolly buy anything at the mall yesterday?"

He knew she was diverting the conversation, but just let her do it. "Yeah. Well, he bought Clarke something. That's why we went."

"What'd he get her?"

"A shirt or something. I don't know." Owen glanced around the courtyard, looking for the aforementioned girl. "There she is. She's wearing it. The jacket."

Following his line of vision, Annabel easily picked the other girl out of the crowd, sitting with some of her soccer friends. "Oh. That looks nice."

"I guess." Owen looked down at his Ipod. "I could have gotten you something too. I just-"

"You don't have to always buy me stuff, Owen."

"I'm just saying I could."

"Alright."

Sighing, he glanced back over at Annabel. "Sorry my hoodie's so big on you."

"It's not that bad," she told him as she dug her lunch out of her backpack. "I'm just glad you had it."

As she handed him the bag of chips, he noticed that she was wearing his ring again and smiled. "So you remembered today?"

Annabel was confused for a moment before glancing down at her hand. "Oh. Yeah. I'm still thinking about what I would want mine to say."

"Don't worry about it," he told her. "You can just wear mine. You know, if you want."

She just smiled at him as he sat his mp3 player in between them on the wall before handing her one of the headphones.

"What are we listening to?"

"This week's playlist for Anger Management."

"Hmmm," she said as he restarted it from the beginning. "Is it final yet?"

"Not yet. I like it though. I even threw in "Thank You" to commemorate Kirsten's visit."

"Well, that is our song."

"I've told you before, that is not our song."

"It kind of is, Owen."

"No."

"It's your favorite Led Zeppelin song."

"And? I have a favorite song for most of the bands I listen to."

"It's still our song."

"No."

"You can't fight it, Owen. It's just how it has to be."

"This is an okay song and everything-"

"Just okay?"

"-but it's highly overrated. Besides, you know what our real song is."

"Mmmm…That Jenny Reefs song? Pyramid?"

He blinked. "I don't think you're worthy of this playlist."

"I'm kidding."

"No, Annabel, I don't think you are."

"It doesn't matter anyways. "Thank You" is our song."

He groaned. "It can't be our song if we both don't agree it is."

"We both agree."

"I don't agree."

"Oh, you agree. You just want to win the argument."

Watching her as she took a sip of her coke, he said, "I think you just like arguing with me."

"Maybe a little."

Kissing her gently when she turned to face him, he mumbled against her lips as he pulled away, "Maybe a lot."

* * *

"Mom," Mallory called in her whiny voice that she used when she was about to complain about something. "Before Annabel gets here, you have to promise not to talk about anything you did the last time we saw her together."

"What did I talk about, dear?"

"Periods."

Owen, who was getting a drink of water over at the sink, choked on it. Taking a breath, he asked, "I really wish you wouldn't talk about that in front of me either."

"It's really nothing to be embarrassed about, sweetie," Teresa, who was finishing up dinner preparations, glanced at her son. "You just made a mess with that water."

"I was choking. Besides, it was Mallory's fault," he told her as he went to get some paper towels to clean it up, secretly glad he hadn't gotten any on his shirt. He didn't want all of his work on the house to go to waste because his shirt was sloppy.

"Mom, you really can't mention anything like that. I'm serious," Mallory said, still stuck on that what with her one track mind. "Do you know how much damage control I'll have to do? And what if she mentioned it at my sleepover?"

"I doubt she would do that, honey. Besides, you should feel comfortable enough around your friends to-"

"She's only making a cameo at your stupid slumber party, Mal," Owen said as he threw the now wet paper towels in the trash. "You get that right? Me and her have plans tomorrow."

"All I need is for her to recount a few modeling stories-"

"We won't have time for that."

"-maybe even mention how her sisters were models-"

"Yeah, definitely not enough time."

"-talk about how you guys are practically married anyways-"

"How are we practically-"

"-tell them about how she's over here all the time-"

"She's hardly ever over here."

"Then maybe we need to fix that. Hmmm, Owen?"

He just stared at her before looking at their mother. "I think you should make a rule that Annabel can't come over on Saturday."

"Oh, shut up, Owen. You try to ruin everything." She looked hard at him. "Besides, you know you don't want her talking about periods just as much as I don't."

"She is right about that. In fact, new rule. Let's not ever mention it around me again." As he left the kitchen, he pushed Mallory's head gently, making her shove at him. "Annabel'll be here soon, Mal. Ground rules. Not talking about modeling, no talking about fashion, and no talking about your stupid party."

"That's not fair, Owen."

"She's here for me, not you."

"Not tomorrow. We have to plan for tomorrow."

"No. We're working on my science project after dinner." He glanced back at his mother. "I mean, if that's okay."

"That's fine, honey," she told him, stirring the pot on the stove. "And don't be so mean to your sister. She still isn't feeling well."

Glancing at his sister, he grumbled, "She looks fine to me."

"Well, Owen, considering you had trouble passing biology, I doubt you're ready for pre-med. So shut your mouth."

"Mallory, stop it," their mother sighed. "Both of you stop it. You know, if you can't get along, maybe you-"

"Annabel's here," Mallory said as the doorbell rang, rushing to go answer it. "And if I get to her first-"

"You're such a little brat," he grumbled though he let her just get the door. It wasn't like Annabel was going anywhere. If Mallory wanted to talk to her first, that was fine; he'd get her alone later, after dinner.

"Don't be so uptight towards your sister, Owen," his mother told him as he finally walked off. "Tonight will be fine, if you keep your attitude under control."

Not saying anything to that, he went into the living room, just as Mallory was leading his girlfriend out of it.

"Where are you guys going?"

"I have something to show her."

"I told you that-"

"See?" Mallory continued on to her room, dragging Annabel along with her. "He's been so mean to me the past week."

"He's been mean to everyone."

"What have I done to you?" he asked his girlfriend, following them into his younger sister's bedroom. Ignoring him, the two girls went over to Mallory's dresser where she had a few fliers lying around, advertising her new modeling club.

"See? I hung a bunch of these up around school and now, with your help, I'll not only be the founder, but the president. How great is that?"

Annabel glanced back at Owen who just shrugged. "Real great, Mallory."

"See, Owen?" She reorganized the stack without turning around to look at her brother. "Annabel understands. He thinks this is stupid."

"Which it is." Making sure that Mallory really was focused on whatever she was doing, he took a few steps closer to her wall, glancing at all the photos there. "You know, Mallory, this is almost starting to get creepy."

"How so?"

"You don't think all those girls that come over here will be creeped out by the fact you have your walls covered in faces of people?"

"They think it's cool, Owen, because they understand the art of it all."

"Yes, Owen, the art." Annabel smiled at him as Mallory headed over to her brother.

"What are you looking at anyways?" She glanced across the wall before back up at him. "Owen?"

"Nothing. Just looking." Stepping around his sister, he went back over to his girlfriend. "Come on. Let's try to work on my project some before we eat."

"I could help," Mallory offered.

"No," Owen said as he walked across the hall to his bedroom. The second Annabel was in behind him, he shut the door.

"You don't have to be so rude to her, Owen."

"I wasn't," he told her before nodding over at his desk. "There's what I have so far."

Going over there, Annabel frowned, staring down at his car. "Uh, Owen? These wheels aren't even straight. And where's the straw?"

"Straw?"

"Yeah. How were you going to make it go?"

"Blow up the balloon, tape it on the thing, and then let it go."

She blinked. "I think you're beyond help."

"Yeah, me too."

They didn't have long to work on the project, so not much got done. Actually, nothing at all. Annabel was trying to help him figure out how to straighten the wheels when Mallory called out to them that it was time for dinner.

"Hello, Annabel," Teresa greeted her son's girlfriend as they came into the dinning room. Owen made a face when he saw bowls of stew sat around the table. Meatless stew. Tasteless stew.

"Hi," she said, smiling at her in the nervous way she had. Owen just pulled out a chair for his girlfriend before sitting down. Mallory, who sat across from him, was giving him some kind of weird grin. He just mugged back at her, not saying anything.

"Now, you know that we're vegans," his mother told Annabel as they also sat down. Mallory made a yuck face at the mention of this. Seeing this, she added, "Well, some of us are."

Owen made a noise.

"Well, one of us is," she corrected.

"It smells good," Annabel assured her as Owen got up and went to get a soda, bringing one back for his girlfriend as well.

"I'm winning," he mumbled to her as he sat back down.

"For now."

"Why didn't you bring me something?" Mallory complained, getting up to get her own drink. "You're so rude. Don't you think he's rude, Annabel?"

"Behave," her mother said. "And bring me a water, please."

Dinner was mostly mundane. Not that Owen had high expectations. Really, he only invited Annabel over for dinner because that's what she wanted. He would much rather have had her just stop by, hang out for awhile maybe, and then leave to go do something else. Not something with Rolly and Clarke though. Oh no. Owen was keeping Annabel far away from the two of them until this whole thing blew over.

"Guess we should work on the project some more," Owen said after dinner. They had spent some time helping clean up and with the dishes before heading to his bedroom. Mallory tried to follow again because she had that annoy, younger sibling thing going on, but Owen just shut the door in her face again. He liked his sister, he really did; he just liked being alone with Annabel more.

"Guess so," Annabel agreed, though neither of them moved to get the car. Really, they should have been testing it on the kitchen floor or at least on his desk. Instead, they ended up on the floor, their backs pressed against his bed, neither concerned with his nearly failing physics grade.

"I hate this song," Annabel mumbled to him some time later as she pulled out of his kiss. Owen had turned his body slightly so that he was face her, just enough to make out. His stereo was playing softly in the background, but apparently it was loud enough to annoy her.

"Better?" he asked after changing it with the remote. Not waiting for her answer, he quickly moved back to her, liking how she looked in his room with only the moonlight streaming through his window saving them from total darkness.

Annabel was still as he reached out and pressed a hand into her stomach gently, the fabric of her shirt feeling a little rough. "Your mom doesn't make you keep the door open?"

He frowned, glancing at the closed door. "I dunno. You're the first girl I've had over."

Rolling her eyes, she asked, "Is that the line you use to get girls to do what you want?"

"You must be blind, Annabel. You never seem to believe me when I tell you about the zero action I get."

She was staring into his eyes so hard that he had to look off. "Self-deprecation, Owen?"

"It's what I'm best at."

"Other than finding weird music."

He kissed her softly. "Other than that."

"Hmmm."

"What?" he asked as she turned her head, looking around his room instead.

"I like your room."

"Yeah, sure."

"I do. You have a lot of posters." Then, looking at the stand that his stereo was in, she said, "I'm a little disappointed in your amount of CDs though."

Frowning, Owen glanced at it to, realizing she meant the few that he had stacked next to it. "Oh, no, my bottom two dresser drawers are filled with CDs."

"Not filled."

He just shrugged. "I've got a few videogames in there too. Old cartages for old consoles. Most of my stuff though is still at my dad's."

"Mmmm." Reaching up, she touched his cheek, making him look back at her again. "You're going to have to send me a picture of it, next time you go. So I can compare your two rooms."

"Nice try, Annabel," he mumbled against her lips as he leaned in again. "But if I send you pictures, you're gonna have to start sending me some too. Fair is fair."

"It is," she agreed. "But it's still not happening."

"Darn," he whispered as he inched his hand down her stomach before slipping it under her shirt. He was being cautious, waiting for her to pull away or tell him to stop. Staring at her, he watched as she looked off, but didn't say anything. "Annabel…"

"What?" Turning to look at him again, she smiled slightly, but it was her nervous one.

"…I'm going to fail physics."

She giggled, some of the tension gone as he stroked her stomach, liking the cool, smoothness of it as oppose to the fabric of her shirt. "Yeah. I know. But it's okay."

"Is it?"

"Yeah. You won't need it anyways. You're going to be a music producer of crappy music. You don't need to know how to make a stupid balloon car go."

Smiling at her, he rubbed his nose against hers. "You're lucky I like you."

"Very much so," she mumbled, holding his face with both hands now. Owen liked the feeling of his ring on her finger against his skin. It felt good, knowing it was there. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"…You totally have a huge booger."

"What?" Jumping up, Owen left her behind as she laughed at him as he rushed out of the room to go get some toilet paper from the bathroom. While he was clearing his nose, Mallory opened her own bedroom door, having heard him open his.

"Is Annabel-"

"Shut up, Mallory," he told her as she stood in the open bathroom doorway, watching him blow his nose. "I'm busy."

"I'm starting to think that you don't like me anymore."

"Starting to?"

"Owen."

Sighing, he tossed the toilet paper in the tiny trashcan before turning to look at her. "Look, I have a guest over, okay? Would you want me bothering you at your sleepover?"

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about being our photographer-"

"Later, Mal, huh?" He patted her on the head as he left the bathroom and headed back to his room, shutting the door softly behind him. Annabel was up now, looking at the CDs in the case with the stereo.

"You wanna see the others now?" he asked as he came up behind her. She just glanced behind her at him, watching as he opened his bottom dresser drawer. "See? Some CDs, some N64 games, some Genesis cartridges, a few SNES-"

"Stop. I have no brothers. I have no idea what any of that means."

Sighing, Owen said, "You don't know what you're missing. Besides, a lot of girls without brothers play videogames."

"While you were busy wasting your time on those, I was modeling. Sorry."

"Which was technically a waste now too, huh?" He smiled at her. "Mallory thinks that you'll get back into modeling again."

"Mallory's delusional."

"Only a little." He closed that drawer and opened the other, which had everything from homemade CDs to store bought ones still in their cases. "See?"

"You have quite the collection." She turned to face him then. "You hardly ever make me CDs now."

"I didn't know you were still interested in that. You know, since I listen to crappy music."

"Not all of it." She ran a hand down his arm before glancing at his computer. "Wow. Single handedly keeping the desktop generation alive, Owen?"

"Ha ha." He went back to sit on the floor, motioning her over. Once she was next to him again, Owen moved one of his hands to her right thigh, though it just stayed there, not moving in the slightest. He saw her take a deep breath, but she didn't move away or say anything.

"Rolly won't leave me alone about Clarke."

Annabel frowned, staring at him. "What about her?"

"They fight. Constantly."

"I wouldn't know. We don't really talk. We probably never would if you guys weren't friends."

Great. So if Rolly did break up with Clarke because of the cheating thing, not only would Annabel hate Owen for lying, but she'd also have no other friends. Great. …Although, on the reverse side, that was kind of a good thing. If she had nowhere else to go, she wouldn't leave him, would she? He wasn't sure, considering she had done it before, back when he first met her.

"You don't really think that you have no friends, do you?"

She frowned. "What made you think of that?"

"You've said it enough recently." He just stared at her now, shaking his head slightly. "You're not a bad person, you know. Just shy."

"Owen…"

"You are. It's not a bad thing." He kissed her quickly. "I just don't want you to honestly think that you're alone other than me. 'cause you're not."

"'kay."

"And even if you are alone other than me, that's fine. I'm not going anywhere."

"Other than Arizona."

"Alright, Ms. New York."

"I told you, Dad said no."

"And I'm sure he'll change his mind." Owen pressed his forehead into hers. "But I really don't want to talk about that right now."

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing," he muttered as he closed the space between them once more.

* * *

"Be safe," Owen mumbled against Annabel's lips as she tried to move away from him. They were outside now, her pressed up against her car as he told her goodbye. "And call me when you get home."

"Call you or send you pictures?"

"Ha ha." He still stood there, cupping her face. When he tried to kiss her again though, she turned her head.

"I have to go. Now. If I'm late my dad will be mad. You still want to go out tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't want you to come to this sleepover."

"Can't have it both ways."

"Darn." He kissed her quickly this time before she could turn. Then, taking a step back onto the sidewalk, he said, "Goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Owen. Thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome. Sorry it sucked."

"It did not suck," she told him as she got in her car. "It was good."

"It was vegan. Those words are polar opposites. Good vegan food is an oxymoron."

"You can't make a car move with a balloon on it, but you know what an oxymoron is?"

"I'm not stupid, Annabel. I'm just not good at school."

"Hmmm."

"Leave before you're uninvited to the slumber party."

"You can't take away my invitation to something you didn't even get invited to, Owen," she said as she sat there in her car, her door open as she watched him. "Besides, I'm the honored guest."

"To a lame party."

She rolled her eyes as she cranked her car. When she saw the time, she said, "I really have to go now. Bye."

"Bye," he said, waving slightly as she shut her door. She waved back at him before pulling away. Owen just stood out there for a minute or two, watching even after she was gone. Then, slowly, he headed back into the house.

"See, Owen? It wasn't that bad," his mom told him as he walked into the living room.

"No," he agreed as he went to sit down next to her on the couch. "It wasn't."

She smiled at him. "She's very pretty, Owen."

"Yeah. You've mentioned that."

"She's nice too."

"And she's a model, which is amazing," Mallory joined the conversation as she came into the living room, bouncy and perky as usual. See? Not sick. Though, he thought she did kind of look pale. Just a little maybe. "Not to mention she's going to jumpstart my modeling career."

"She is not. She's just helping you become some stupid president of some stupid club that you made up."

"Owen, leave her alone," their mother scolded as his sister gave him the stink eye.

"You just wait, Owen. When I'm a model and you're just a bum living in the streets, you'll have wished you were nicer to me. Better be glad you're good at delivering pizzas, because that's all you're good at."

"Stop it, you two," Teresa ordered as Owen jumped up.

"No, Owen! Stop," Mallory squealed as her big brother got her, pulling her into a tight hold as he lifted her up. "Put me down!"

"You've been real annoying recently, you know that?" he asked as he did what she wanted, though he kissed the top of her head before doing so. Mallory quickly began to rub at her head, reminding him of when they were kids and he used to do that just so she would whine about getting cooties. Shaking his head, he ruffled her hair just to make her mad again before calling out to his mother that he was going to bed.

"Goodnight, Owen," she called back to him.

"Sleep with one eye open," Mallory added, making him smile as he made it to his bedroom. It wasn't twenty minutes later that his phone rang.

"Hello?" He laid down on his bed after dropping his jeans and pulling off his shirt.

"Hi, Owen. It's me, Annabel."

"That's gonna get old fast."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She paused, though not long enough for him to say anything. "Is that our song I hear, playing in the background?"

Owen frowned, having forgotten he had his stereo on. It was on so often that sometimes he just tuned it out. "I told you, this is not our song."

"I think this just further proves it is."

""Thank You" is not our song."

"Oh, it is. You just don't want to admit it yet."

He smiled, curling up on his bed. "You sad that your sister is leaving?"

"Not really. I mean, sure, her being here's at least made my mom leave me alone, but not by much."

"She's just worried about you. After everything that-"

"Yeah, I know."

Owen reached over the side of his bed, grabbing the remote off the ground and turning his stereo up slightly. "In no way is this our song, but…I'm kind of into it right now."

"I dunno. I think Jenny Reefs suits our relationship better."

"Are you calling our relationship shitty?"

"Watch yourself, Owen. Everyone expresses their musical tastes differently."

"You know that I-" He stopped, thinking. "Are you trying to get me worked up? Because it's not going to work."

"Darn," she mimicked him.

He just smiled in the darkness of his bedroom. "Darn indeed."


	4. Chapter 4

Anger Management

Chapter 4

Owen had work at twelve and wouldn't get off until eight. After that, he'd have to deal with Mallory's sleepover and taking Annabel out. Then some sleep before he had to be up for his radio show in the morning. So, when he woke up on Saturday morning, the first thing he did was review his playlist.

"Hello?" he answered his phone when it rang halfway through.

"Hi, Owen. It's me, A-"

"I'm gonna kill you."

She giggled. "What are you doing right now?"

"Listening to Sunday's show."

"That's boring. You've done that at least a thousand times this week."

"Not nearly."

"Still. Do you work today?"

"Yeah," he said, turning the music down slightly. "At twelve. I'll pick you up after and bring you over here. Around eight okay?"

"That's fine. What are we doing after I spend some time with your sister?"

"I dunno yet. I was hoping you had an idea."

"There's no band or something you want to go see."

"There was, until I had to work. I figured we'd go see them then get back to town to hangout with Mallory, but it won't work now." He sighed slightly. "You got any ideas?"

"I-"

"And before you say it, no. We are not going to just hangout over here so that you can please Mallory."

She paused. "Then I'm out of ideas."

"Annabel."

"Isn't there something we can do with Rolly and Clarke?"

"I dunno," he said, edged once more. "I guess there might be. Maybe."

"You should find out."

"I will," he assured her, though he was still hoping that Rolly would say they had nothing going on or private plans. "What are you doing right now?"

"Eating breakfast."

"What are you eating?"

"Cereal."

"Yummy."

"Rice Krispies."

"Never mind. Yuck."

"What? How can you not like those?" she asked. "They're one of the best things known to man."

"They're bland." He glanced at his computer screen to see how much time was left in the playlist before turning the music down a little more. "Frosted Flakes though-"

"Are not nearly as good."

"That's because they're not good, Annabel. They're great. Like in the commercial."

"Oh, I got the reference. I just thought it was lame."

"Maybe you're the one that's lame."

"Mmm…nope. Not me."

"Huh. Was sure it would be you." He leaned back in his chair, tilting his head up so he could smile at his ceiling. "You know, we could always just spend Saturday night making out in my car."

"Or not."

"If you're sure."

"Trust me, I am. But if you want to- Hold on."

He listened as her got out of bed before opening and closing a door. While he was waiting, Owen decided to check his email again, just in case his father replied.

"You still there?" she asked as he heard some water running in the background.

"Yeah," he said. "What were you doing?"

"I heard my mom get up and had to get rid of the evidence."

"What evidence?"

"That I was eating cereal in my room. She hates for us to eat in our rooms," she explained. "I'm just rinsing out my bowl now."

"Oh." Then he smiled. "Hey, what if we go over to your house? Then I won't have to worry about getting you home on time. We just hangout over at your place for awhile and then I head home back to this stupid party."

"Stop calling her party stupid. If it's something that she wants t do, maybe you should just be supportive of it."

He frowned. "Why do you always feel the need to defend my sister?"

'Because I know what it's like to be the younger sibling. You don't. It sucks."

"Hardly."

"It does too."

Owen yawned slightly, sitting up straight again. "What are you going to do all day, Annabel?"

"Nothing, I guess."

"You should order a pizza. Say, around two? Then I'll come see you."

"I dunno, Owen. I kind of think your pizza is horrible."

"What?"

"I like that new place that opened up down the road from-"

"Lies." He frowned. "Don't tell me you've been ordering from another pizza guy? I knew it."

"Not exactly. Their delivery person is a girl."

"Oh, that's okay then. That's hot. Order all you want. Tape it too."

"Shut up." He heard the water stop running. "You said you had to be at work by twelve?"

"Yeah. I'll start getting ready in an hour or so."

"Your day is at least fun. Mine is so boring."

"Watch TV. Then order a pizza from me. Maybe make out for a minute or two until I have to go. Eat the pizza. Then more TV. Take a shower after. Spend some time getting ready. Then, at eight, I'll pick you up. Your day is now complete."

"Watching TV all day is boring."

"Oh and delivering pizzas isn't?"

"At least you're making money."

"You could always, I don't know, get a job."

"Meh."

They were silent then as Owen opened an email he got from Rolly with some website enclosed that was supposed to have great music and Annabel headed back to her room.

"I guess I had better go."

Owen frowned. "What?"

"We're not really talking anymore. I'm sure you're busy anyways."

"I'm not," he assured her, knowing that sounded slightly desperate. "Unless you have something to do."

"No."

"Then let's keep talking." He was racking his brain to think of things to keep her on the phone, but couldn't come up with any. "Uh… Don't you have something?"

"I spent most of yesterday with you. What would I have to talk about?"

"Good point. Hmmm. We could always talk about music. You know that band I like? The death metal-"

"On second thought, I do have something."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you do."

She then went into some long story about some girl that said something rude to her in her sixth period class that he really didn't pay attention. It's not like she wanted him to anyways. She just didn't want to talk about music. Which was fine. Really. He knew that it couldn't be the topic of all their conversations. It didn't stop him from hoping though.

She kept on too. Talking, that is. About everything. She didn't even really need his input, only a random acknowledgement of his presence, like a grunt or noise. Which was fine. He didn't have much to offer up to the conversation anyways. All she went on about was stupid girl gossip. God, she really did need a friend. One that actually gave a crap.

Around ten thirty though, she told him he had better go and get ready for work. Though he tried to persuade her into staying on the line, he couldn't. After she hung up, he was left alone with the playlist now repeating itself from the beginning.

"No, Mallory," Owen said as he walked out of her bedroom just as she was heading into the bathroom. "I need to shower."

"Too bad. I was here first."

"I have work soon. I said no."

She just closed the door behind her. When he tried the knob, she had locked it.

"I need to take a shower for work, Mallory!" He banged on the door. "I'm serious! If you don't-"

"What's wrong?"

He glanced down the hall at his mother's bedroom, where she was now standing in the doorway. "I have work soon. She knew that and still-"

"Use my bathroom, honey," she said, stepping aside so he could go through her door. "Honestly, Owen, it's not that big of a deal. And you know she's just doing it to get under your skin."

He banged on the door one last time before turning and walking off towards the master bathroom.

"When you come out, take out the trash, huh? And be nicer to your sister. Or at least try to," his mother said before walking off, leaving him alone.

"Brat," he mumbled under his breath as he continued on into the bathroom, not sure why that bothered him so much. He technically had an hour to get ready, but still. It was annoying. She had nothing to do until her stupid party. He has something serious going on. Like work. God.

After his shower, Owen headed back out of his mother's room, noting that Mallory was still in the bathroom. Thanks to her his water had been cold, but that was probably best after spending all morning talking to Annabel.

"Are you hungry, baby?"

His mother was in the kitchen when he walked in there, making herself some toast.

"No," he told her, going to get a glass of water.

"Well, I'm heading to the shop now, okay? Now, you said you get off at eight, right?"

"Yeah."

"The party will have started by then. And your sister is staying home by herself today to prep for it, so if she calls you, answer."

"I'm at work."

"It's not like she would be calling you for something silly."

He just glanced at his mother, shocked to find she was serious. Shaking his head, he downed the glass of water before speaking. "Alright."

"What time is Annabel coming over?"

"I'm picking her up on my way home from work."

"Oh." His mother put peanut butter on her toast after it popped, though she kept looking at him weird. Owen just ignored it though.

"What are you guys doing after she comes over here?"

"I dunno, Mom." He left the glass on the counter before walking out of the kitchen. When he glanced down the hall and saw that his sister was _still_ in the bathroom, he groaned. "I need to shave. She shouldn't take so long in the bathroom."

"She's a girl, Owen." Then, glancing over at him, his mother said, "And no, honey, you don't. You look fine."

He wasn't sure if she was being helpful or hurtful, but he just shook his head as he headed back to his room.

* * *

"Oh. Whitney. Hi. Is Annabel ready?"

The woman in question just stared at him for a second before walking off. "Come in."

He did so, standing there awkwardly in the doorway for a moment before Andrew, Annabel's father, saw him from the living room and motioned him forward.

"Ah, Owen. I assume you and Annabel have a date?"

"Yes, sir," he said as he sat down on the couch, as her father was in the chair. "We're just going over to my house for awhile though. My sister's having a party and she wanted Annabel to be there."

"Why?"

"It's a modeling party."

"Ah." Andrew nodded as if in some kind of unspoken agreement. "Very few joys in sisters. But those few are very special."

Owen wasn't sure what to say to that, but he really didn't have to as Whitney came back then.

"Annabel's gone."

"What? Her car's outside." Owen stood up then, frowning while Andrew sat up slightly.

"I had the car today," Whitney told him, seeming bored for some reason. She usually seemed that way though. "When you didn't show up, she headed over to your house for your sister's party. Or at least that's what Mom said. She drove her."

Owen frowned, but then just shook his head. "Thanks."

Whitney shrugged before walking off. Looking back at his girlfriend's father, Owen said those same words.

"Just make sure she's home on time, huh?" Andrew smiled at him as his television show came back from commercial. "See you later, Owen."

It felt like a long car ride home, but he was almost certain it wasn't. He did get red at most of the lights though. Still, that was just a bad timing. Right?

"Ew. I told you he'd show up eventually."

Owen walked into his house with a frown on his face, though it did lighten slightly when he saw all of his sister's sitting in a half circle around his girlfriend, apparently hearing some story that was no doubt about modeling. She was wearing that hoodie he gave her on Friday, which looked so ridiculously big on her that even he knew it was a fashion no. Still, the hot factor for him, knowing that she was wearing something of his, made that irrelevant.

"Hi, Owen," one of the girls, Elinor, called out to him. From the few encounters he had had with the slightly overweight blonde, it was obvious that she was more fond of him than most of Mallory's friends.

"Hey," he mumbled before nodding towards the hallway at Annabel. She quickly told the girl that she would be back before getting up and heading that way.

"That's not fair, Owen! And you still have to be our photographer. You promised!"

"Later," he told his sister, though he was fairly certain that that conversation never happened, or at the very least there was not a covenant made. Still, one of those few joys about sisters was seeing them happy.

"You were late," Annabel told him the second they were alone in his room, the door shut firmly behind them.

"I had to work overtime. Someone didn't show up." He grabbed her hands before leading her over to his bed, which they sat down in front of as they had the previous night. "I called you. And sent a text."

"My phone was in the car. Whitney went somewhere in it."

"Excuses."

She just smiled as he shifted so that he could look at her dead on without getting a sore neck. "Did you go to my house to get me?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry. After forty-five minutes, I figured I had better just come over here. I knew that Mallory would be waiting for me."

"You're so sweet." He pressed a quick kiss against her lip, making her smile at him. "But I bet you already knew that."

Reaching up, she grabbed the back of his head, stroking it gently. "I'm wearing your hoodie."

"I can see," he mumbled against her lips as he leaned in again.

"I washed and dried it."

"But no ironing."

"Don't be a jerk."

"I'm kidding." He kissed her again. "Thanks for bring it back."

"Of course."

"You know though, for the transaction to be complete," he began as his hands moved to cup her hips, "you have to take it off."

"Return completely, you mean."

"Yeah." He slipped his hands underneath the aforementioned garment, slightly dismayed to feel a shirt underneath it. "I do."

Bringing her other hand up to stroke his cheek, she said, "My arms are kind of busy right now."

"That's alright," he assured her as he turned his head ever so slightly. "I can wait."

"Owen!"

Groaning, he pulled away from Annabel, who now had a blush forming on her cheeks, to look at his sister in the doorway.

"Mal, a closed door is probably closed for a reason."

"Thanks to you, Annabel was already late. You shouldn't be able to do this to us. And are you going to be our photographer or not?"

"Kind of busy," he said as his girlfriend moved to get up. "Annabel-"

"Owen, come on. You be the photographer, huh? And I'll help them get ready. Then we can go to my house." She smiled at him as she stood. "There's less people there."

"Yeah," he grumbled as she went off with Mallory. "But there's more people there that I don't want opening closed doors."

* * *

"I like your house. Or your fridge at least. Freezer too."

"Why's that?"

"You can have so much more than us."

Annabel frowned as she scooped ice cream into a bowl for him. "What do you mean?"

"Vegan's can't have half the stuff you got in there," Owen told her as he took the current tub of ice cream she had out and put it up before getting the chocolate out and setting it there. She rolled her eyes as she scooped some out into his bowl, though she kept hers with only vanilla.

"Ice cream isn't vegan?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Why not? There's not meat."

"People that don't eat meat are vegetarians. Vegans don't use anything that's made from animals."

Annabel frowned as they went to sit at the kitchen table to eat. "So you mean your mom doesn't even drink milk?"

"Soy milk. It's made from soy beans."

"So there is ice cream then. Just made from soy beans?"

"I guess so, yeah." He pulled out her chair for her before taking his own. "Still. I'd kill to live here."

"Oh, whatever." She ate some of her ice cream before looking at him. "Is your dad vegan?"

Owen knew that Annabel was rare to speak of his father if he hadn't been brought up previously, so he smiled at her to put her at ease. "No. He hated this vegan stuff. He used to grill these huge steaks and sausages outback just to tick her off."

"Well, that sounds rude."

Something on his face must have given away what he was thinking, because Annabel immediately began to apologize.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I just meant-"

"No, you're right." Owen shrugged as he spooned some ice cream up to his mouth. "But they both did things to each other just to get the other one going. That's what you do when you hate someone."

Annabel made a noise, glancing up at him. "I'm sure they didn't hate each other."

"And I'm sure you don't know what you're talking about."

That caused her to look back down, which of course made him sigh.

"I didn't mean it like that, A-"

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't-"

"But you should." Reaching over, he laid his hand over the one she had resting on the table. "You just weren't there. That's all I meant."

"Okay." She still wouldn't look at him though and Owen didn't like that.

"I just mean…you don't really know my dad. You will though," he quickly added as he stroked the back of her hand. "Okay?

"'kay."

"And you know, Annabel, I was extremely disappointed when you didn't order that pizza this afternoon."

She laughed down at her ice cream at that before looking back up at him. "Were you?"

"Most definitely."

"I'm sorry."

"Ah, it's alright. The least you can do to make it up to me though is go to the station with me tomorrow."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Good." Grinning back at her, he quickly ate some more of ice cream. "Very good."

After they were finished with their ice cream, Annabel rinsed out the bowls while Owen go them sodas out of the fridge.

"You wanna go sit out on the back porch?" she asked him once she was done. They both knew that her bedroom was out of question, what with how late it was now. "Owen?"

"Yeah. Sure," he said, taking the cans with them out there. "You know vegans can't even drink soda?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Some animal thing, I'm sure."

Annabel shook her head as they sat down on the edge of the porch, their feet resting on the grass. "Being vegan sounds like a lot of work."

"You have to take a lot of vitamins too."

"Your mom's really pretty though."

He laughed softly as he handed her one of the cans. "She told me that last night about you. That you're pretty."

"Oh."

"And you are." He smiled at her as he sat his coke on the patio next to his leg. "Tell me when I get too cheesy."

"Too late."

Laughing, he scooted closer to her so that he could wrap an arm over her shoulders. "I've still gotten nowhere on that project."

"Poor Owen." She turned to look at him. "Do you need help?"

"Lots."

"Then-"

"But I'm just going to not do it."

"Owen," she scolded, frowning. "You have to do it. It's a major grade. We're so close to the end of the year-"

"I'll turn in what I got and just take that. Then, I'll just ace a test and-"

"You haven't been able to ace a test all year I'm sure."

"And I'm sure that my girlfriend will help me study all night until I know it backwards and forwards. Or at the very least, the final will save me."

She just shook her head. "Really. I'll just build you a car and-"

"Annabel, I've got this." He popped the tab on his soda before taking a swig. "I promise."

"If you're sure," she muttered as she opened her own soda.

"I am."

They must have sat out there for at least an hour, talking about music and their plans for Sunday after the show. Annabel claimed that she had nothing to do while Owen said he was sure Rolly would want to hangout. Not that he was really looking forward to that.

"Annabel?"

They both glanced behind them as the backdoor opened to reveal her mother.

"It's getting late. I think it's time that Owen headed home, don't you?"

Which was code for her parents wanted to go to bed and wanted him gone before that happened.

"Yeah," Annabel sighed as she stood up. "He's leaving."

That wasn't totally true though. Their back porch talking turned into front porch making out as Annabel followed him out there to say goodbye. Not that there was a lot of talking anyways.

"I should go," Owen mumbled to Annabel eventually though he really didn't want to. She was still leaning up against the front door, her arms around his neck. "Before your mom opens the front door to tell me to leave again and you fall backwards."

"I wouldn't," she told him. "You'd catch me."

He kissed her this time, though it was a closed mouth one. "Always."

"Mmm…too cheesy."

"You set me up with that one."

She kissed him this time, having to lean up seeing as he was now standing up straight. He tried to turn it into something else, but she just turned her head.

"Be safe," she told him. "And call me when you get home."

"Don't mock me, Annabel."

"I'm not. Maybe I'm seriously worried about you." She removed her arms from his neck. "Ever think of that?"

He couldn't think of anything as he watched her slowly begin to pull his hoodie up. Even though she had a t-shirt on underneath, he could still fanaticize.

"Here. Now I've officially returned it. Right?" She smiled at him as she held it out to him. "Unless now that I've worn it again, you want me to keep it and wash it again."

He just stared for a second before chuckling softly. Taking the hoodie from her, he quickly kissed her again before taking a step back.

"I guess I have to go then."

"I guess you do." She looked off. "Seriously though, call me. Or text me. Whatever. I don't think I'm going to be able to fall asleep tonight."

"As long as you're up, I'm up." He hugged her one last time before heading over to the Land Cruiser. "See you tomorrow. Six fifteen, huh?"

"That's perfect. Don't be late this time."

"You just worry about getting your phone out of your car."

She still just leaned against the front door, watching him get into his car and pull away. He wanted to know if she stood out there, watching, for as long as he did, but knew it didn't matter.

"What are you guys watching?" Owen asked as he walked into his home sometime later. All the girls were seated around the television now, their sleeping bags spread across the floor.

"Shhh," multiple ones shushed him, making the guy frown. Shaking his head, he headed to his bedroom, deciding he didn't really care anyways.

"You're home late."

He frowned as his mother's bedroom door opened from the end of the hallway just as he was opening his own. "No. I'm on time."

"I didn't mean past curfew, Owen. I just meant you stayed out awhile. Where'd you and Annabel go?"

"Just over to her house. Her parents were home," he told her as he went into his bedroom. She came out of her room though and followed.

"I didn't say they weren't," she told him as she closed the door behind her. Great. So they were having a conversation. He really just wanted to call Annabel. Or Rolly. Find out the status update on the Clarke thing. Not that he cared other than to save his own butt. Rolly clearly wasn't torn up by his crumbling relationship, so why should Owen be?

"Then what?"

"I'm just talking to you, honey."

He relaxed some, though he still just stood there, watching her. "We spent the first thirty minutes watching some documentary with her father before her mom came in there and told him we weren't interested and to let us do something by ourselves."

"What did you do?"

He shrugged. "Just ate ice cream. Talked. Hungout."

"Where was Rolly tonight?"

"I dunno. Probably with his girlfriend."

"You've said she and Annabel are friends?"

He couldn't figure out where this line of questioning was going, but wasn't ready to just bow down yet. "They were. Back in, like, middle school or something. I don't know."

"That's nice then, that they're getting to know each other again now that you boys are dating them." She glanced at his hand, where he was holding his hoodie. "That's what Annabel was wearing when she came over, right? She said something about washing it for you."

"Yeah. It's what I gave her to wear after that jerk ran into her." He could feel himself getting worked up just thinking about it. "Remember? He made her spill that coffee I bought her all over her shirt. I told you about it. On Friday?"

"I remember, Owen."

He sat down on his bed then, setting the hoodie next to him. "She gave it back to me."

"That was kind of her."

He shrugged. "What was she going to do? Keep it?"

"A lot of girls do."

"It was just in the bottom of my locker anyways. And she has some of my stuff, I think." He looked up as his mother went over to his desk chair and turned it around before sitting in front of him. "This isn't about Annabel though, is it?"

"Owen, your dad called."

Nodding, he said, "He emailed me too."

His mother sighed, leaning forward so that her elbows were resting on her knees. Owen remembered her doing that a lot when he was young when she was about to tell him something that might set him off.

"He wants you to go spend some time down there with him."

"I know," Owen said, frowning. "We're going over the summer."

"Right now, only for a week. He wants longer."

"Mom, I have my radio show to think about."

"Owen-"

"Then what does he want, huh? Because I've already promised Annabel that I wasn't leaving for very long."

His mother smiled a fake smile, clearly trying to pretend she understood, but missing the point entirely.

"Owen, sweetie, I think this is a little bit more important than the girlfriend you've had for all of, what? Two months? Three?"

His brows furrowed as his expression turned dark. "I don't think your realize how much I care about her."

"And I don't think you realize how young you two are."

"Yeah? Well some of us keep our promises. I know, shocking."

Her eyes shut and he watched her take a deep breath before standing. "We aren't fighting with all those girls over her. Honestly, Owen, I don't care if you're here or with your dad. I do know that you're not going to talk to me that way. And if you think you are, you can go ahead and stay down there in Arizona for the summer."

"Mom-"

"Call your father. Not email," she clarified as she headed to the door. "You call him and have a real conversation with him. This is between you two. Not between me and him or him and Mallory. What she wants to do and what you do are two totally different things. You're not a boy anymore, Owen, but you're not a man either. Don't start thinking you are just yet."

After she was gone, Owen finally called Annabel who was just chomping at the bit to speak with him.

"God, you took forever to call. I thought you were going right home?"

"Excuse me, Annabel, but you answer a phone hello," he mumbled as he moved to lay down on his bed after taking his boots off. "Just FYI."

"Then you should have responded with, 'Hi, Annabel. It's me, Owen.'"

"You know, that's not even the right phrase I told you that first day, now that I think about it."

"Whatever."

Owen sighed softly, closing his eyes. "I went straight home, Annabel. My mom just wanted to talk when I got in. That's all."

"Oh. About what?"

"My dad."

"Oh. Sorry. I-"

"He wants me to spend more time down than with him. Now and over the summer."

"…Are you going to?"

"No."

"Owen."

"Not the whole summer, I mean."

"Why not? He's your dad."

"Anger Management, Annabel."

"Rolly and I can-"

"It's my show. Not to mention you."

"What about me?"

"I'm not leaving you for the whole freaking summer. You're my girlfriend."

She paused. "You should base your whole life around me, Owen."

Groaning, he told her, "I wish everyone would stop telling me that."

"What do you mean? Who else said that?"

"My mom. And I'm not, by the way. I just like you. A lot. Granted, part of it is probably just you're the first girl that ever liked me back in the way, but still."

Again, she took a moment to speak. "It's not like I'd be going anywhere, Owen."

"I know you wouldn't. I would be though. I'd be going back there and you'd be all alone. Or at least you keep saying that."

"I'm fine alone, Owen."

"No, Bella, you're not."

"…What'd you just call me?"

His eyes slipped shut again. "I don't know. I'm tired. What'd I call you?"

"Nothing."

He laughed slightly. "Admit you like it."

"Owen-"

"Admit it, Bella." He was smiling now, liking that he was making her feel this way. "Bell."

Sighing a little, she asked, "Why don't I hear music in the background?"

"Huh?" It was then that he noticed it had been silent for so long. Getting up to remedy this he went to put a new CD in his stereo. "I was so busy talking to Mom and calling you I didn't notice."

"Hang up."

"Why?"

"And when I call back, have the real Owen answer the phone."

"Ha, Annabel."

"Bella."

"What?" He shifted the phone to his other ear as he messed with his stereo.

"That's what you have to call me now."

"So you do like it. Bella. Has no one ever called you that?"

"I don't think so, no."

"That's weird. It's, like, the first nickname I think of."

"I've never really had a nickname."

"Oh. You just have such a long name."

"Seven letters is long?"

"For a name."

"If you say so."

After he had his music playing at a reasonable volume considering his little sister did have a party going on, Owen went over to his bed and laid back down, though he did drop his jeans first.

"I'm tired…Bella."

"Then you want me to hang up?"

"Did I say that?" He pulled off his shirt too before cuddling under his sheets. "I sure am tired though."

"Is your alarm set? You wouldn't want to be late again."

"I was late because of work. Difference."

"I don't think so."

"I'm sure you don't." He yawned. "I want to stay up and talk to you though."

"Because you like me. A lot."

"What did I tell you about that mocking thing, Annabel? Maybe that's why you have such a hard time with-" He stopped himself. "With, uh, getting along with me."

"No," she said. "Say what you were going to say."

"What do you mean?"

"Say it, Mr. Honesty."

He sighed. "Annabel, it's just that you always talk about not having friends. It's an easy joke. I don't mean it."

"I know."

"I don't think you do." He sighed. "I don't really have that many friends either. Even when I lived in Arizona. I'm not the most approachable person."

"I can understand that. If you hadn't been so nice to me that day, I doubt I would have ever had the courage to speak with you."

"Yeah, I know. God, we sat on that wall together for days and you wouldn't even speak to me. Then you avoided me after you…ditched me."

"I was afraid that you would-"

"And I would have been mean. I'm working on that still." He breathed out slowly from his nose. "That day, when you came by the radio station and told me about…I was ready to be mean then too. And I'm glad that I wasn't. You know that?"

"Owen-"

"I am, Annabel. I'm glad that we're here now, I'm glad that you trusted me so much back then and still do now, I'm glad that I'm able to say that you're my girlfriend. I've never been able to say that before. And about someone so beautiful-"

"Cheesy," she mumbled, though he knew she was blushing the darkness of her own bedroom without being there to see so for himself.

"Honest." He rolled onto his back. "You're beautiful. But not just that. You're real and you're honest most of the time. I like that. And I like how nice you are to others, even when they haven't been so nice to you. I like that you're kind to my younger sister even though she's as annoying as hell sometimes. I like all of that because it, all of it, is you. That's why I like you. That's why I really, really like you."

She was quiet for a moment and in that moment, Owen started to drift off. The sound of her voice though brought him back.

"I really, really like you too, Owen. You like to take care of me, to look out for me. It's like all that stuff with Sophie and Emily and…Will don't matter anymore. Like nothing I did wrong matters anymore."

"It doesn't, Bell," he told her, not realizing how much he would like calling her that. "Not to me. And does anyone else really matter?"

"No," she said softly. "They don't."

They stayed on the line for awhile more, but nothing specific was said. Owen was in and out of it while Annabel was struggling to stay awake herself. After awhile, they both hung up, promising that they would see each other in the morning.

Not long after Annabel hung up, Owen finally fell into a dead sleep. It was solid too until three a.m. when he heard someone rustling around in his room.

"Huh?" He groaned, opening his eyes. "Mal?"

"Shhh, Owen." She was over at his computer, doing something. "I'm just printing out those pictures we took."

"This late?"

"We're up anyways. We want to see them."

He groaned, rolling over. "Go away."

"Your computer is the only one with a printer, Owen."

Still just groaning, he shut his eyes once more. "Hurry."

About ten minutes later, she was done and logged off his desktop before standing up. She stopped though at the door and glanced over at him.

"Thanks, Owen."

"For what?" he grumbled out.

"For taking the pictures and letting Annabel come over and stuff. I know now that Jenna can't take that spot from me. Everybody liked Annabel."

"Yeah. Everybody."

"So thank you."

"You're welcome, Mal," he whispered as she left his room, closing the door behind him. One of those few joys… "You're so welcome."


	5. Chapter 5

Anger Management

Chapter 5

"I didn't expect it to rain so much today."

Owen smiled as Annabel answered the door. He used to be apprehensive about knocking on her door early on Sunday mornings, not wanting to wake anyone in the house. Her parents were early risers though, always up and about even at six in the morning.

"Me neither," he said as he led her out to his car. "Just misting now though."

"Yeah."

He smiled. "Another one of my jackets?"

She was all bundled up in it, shivering. "I'm freezing."

He opened the door for her before going to get in on his side. "Hope it doesn't storm."

"Dad was watching the weather when I left. It said there would be severe ones around noon."

"Great," he grumbled as he moved to buckle up her seat belt, using the little hammer to do so. "FYI, I like that jacket."

She blushed. "You never asked for it back."

"I meant I like it on you."

"…Cheesy."

"But sweet, huh?" He smiled at her before starting the car. "Man, I'm tired."

"Maybe you should go to sleep after the show."

"Thought we were hanging out?"

"Not if you're that tired."

"I'm fine."

"If you're sure." She glanced at his stereo, which was playing some rock CD. "Can I-"

"Yeah, change it if you want," he said. "I don't mind."

She smiled as she picked a random disc off the floorboard. "I had a horrible dream last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"'bout what?" He glanced at her as he turned out of the Arbors.

"I don't…like…I can't explain it. It was just one of those dreams where you feel…bad. I knew that something was wrong. I can't remember that much of it though." She shook her head as she switched the CDs. "I woke up sweating and out of breath. I haven't had a dream like that in years. I couldn't fall asleep after."

"Should have called. I'd of stayed up with you."

"You could hardly stay on the phone before we finally said goodnight."

"I'd of answered, calmed you down."

"I calmed down. I just went downstairs and got a glass of water."

"Was it…a monster dream? Or something?"

"Kind of."

"I haven't had a nightmare since I was a kid," he told her. "Even then, it was rare."

"Of course not, Owen. You'd just talk about music to the monster until it got bored and killed itself. Either that or you'd intimidate it. One or the other."

"Am I intimidating, Annabel?" Smiling over at her, he laughed a little. "Huh?"

"You can be."

"Have I ever intimidated you?"

"You ask with pride in your voice."

"Not pride. I'm kidding. Why? Have I?" His voice lost his tone at the end as he glanced at her once more. "Bella?"

That made her giggle and lean her head against the window. "It's not fair. What do I call you, Owen?"

"I'm the guy. I don't need a nickname."

"Yes, you do."

"No." When he looked over at her at a red light she was yawning. "Hey, if you're tired-"

"No more tired than you."

"I pull all-nighters all the time. Perfect little you? I bet you never have."

"I'm perfect?"

"If you're not, you're close."

"You're such a suck up."

"I try."

"Besides, I've stayed up plenty of times," she said.

"Oh yeah? When?"

"Like…" She looked at him this time. "Sophie and I used to all the time when we were friends. On weekends and stuff."

If Owen knew the rarity of a mention of his father, he also knew the one of Annabel's ex best friend.

"Oh," was all he said.

Annabel just sighed before turning the music down slightly. "School's almost out."

"Still got a few months on that, Bell."

"Yeah, but it's close, isn't it?"

"Than yesterday? Or the day before that? Sure."

"You're such a jerk sometimes."

Owen just smiled. "Yeah, well, you know."

Yawning again, she wrapped her arms around herself. "It's not even tomorrow yet and I already know I won't want to go to school."

"I just don't want to turn in my project."

"You sure you don't want me to-"

"I'm sure."

"Just don't fail physics, Owen, and get stuck retaking it over the summer."

"I won't. Besides, I would just retake it next year. Summer school is for the people that actually have a chance at passing a class."

"I hear it's easier in summer school."

"Is that what you hear? And what would you know about summer school?"

"You just don't think I know anything, do you?"

"I'm telling you, I just always think of you as my perfect Bella."

Rolling her eyes, she told him, "You know, a lot of people use summer school to get ahead anyways. Take a few classes early and stuff like that."

"Are you doing that?"

"No."

"Good. I wouldn't want that to get in the way of our summer."

"You sure seem to think that we'll be doing a lot of things together this summer."

"We will. You'll come over, hangout. I'll take you places. Cool places."

"Like concerts for little known bands."

"Exactly."

"Then," she took over, "we can go to my house and eat all that non-vegan food that you want so badly, watch more stupid documentaries with my dad, and listen to my mom plan Kirsten's imaginary wedding."

"And make out. You forgot to add that."

"I don't think so."

"Then I want to add it to my list. And suggest it for yours. Heavily suggest it. Maybe some touching too."

"Shut up, Owen."

"What? I'm being honest. I thought you liked that?"

"I don't remember ever saying that."

"It was implied."

"I'm sure."

When they got to the station, Rolly's car was already there. He was sitting alone in it though, on his phone.

"We still got twenty minutes," Owen told Annabel as he messed with the stereo. "Wanna just wait out here?"

"Sure. That's fine." She glanced out her window, staring at Rolly. 'He's alone."

"Clarke probably had plans. Maybe a soccer game today or something." He began tapping out a beat on his steering wheel. "So I was thinking."

"About what?"

"What we're going to do today. I thought maybe we could go over to my house and I could introduce you to videogames."

"Owen-"

"It'll be fun."

"If you say so," she gave in, mainly because she had no other plans anyways. "You don't have any other homework, do you?"

"Not that I'm going to do."

"Owen."

"I need help with my math stuff."

She giggled for some reason. "Why don't you just ask?"

"Because I want our time together to be spent doing fun things. Not homework."

"Homework can be fun."

"How?"

"Working on that project was fun, wasn't it?"

"We just made out the whole time."

"Not the whole time. And besides, that was the point."

"Oh." He sat up straighter. "You should work on your alluding skills, Annabel. They're lacking."

"Maybe it's just your comprehension skills."

"Jokes. She has jokes." Then, reaching over to the center console, he pulled a CD off the top. "Here you go."

"What's this for?"

"You said I didn't make you CDs. I made you one when I woke up this morning."

"Really? What's on it?"

"Every song that could be our song if you finally realize that "Thank You" isn't our song."

She blinked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. And those are just the ones off the top of my head."

"Owen, you can't just pick a song. It has to have some kind of relevance to our relationship."

"They all have relevance. Every last one of them."

"I doubt it. I'm sure they're just songs you like." Then, as an after thought, she added, "And I swear, Owen, if any of them are techno-"

"Do you have that little faith in me?"

"What do you think?"

When they were finally ready to go into the building, however, was when it started to pour.

"You have the worst timing," Annabel told him once they were inside. 'You know that?"

"A little water won't kill you, Annabel," Rolly said as he walked into the station also. "Hey, Owen. Listened to the playlist last night. It was cool."

"You waited until last night? Why? What if I needed you to-"

"I was kind of busy with, uh, stuff, Owen. You know, personal stuff."

"Where's Clarke?" Annabel asked, clearly not caring anything about why he decided to not listen to the playlist. Which honestly, Owen couldn't understand considering the weekly playlist could make or break the rest of his week.

"We're kind of…not talking today or whatever."

Owen rolled his eyes as they passed the 5:00-7:00 a.m. show.

"All set for you, bro," the main guy told Owen. "Song ends in one minutes."

"Thanks." Owen nodded at the guy before glancing at his girlfriend. "See, Bell? Perfect timing."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

"I just think that this whole radio show thing has blown over, Owen."

"And that means that we should start a band?"

"Most definitely."

He sighed. "Rolly-"

"What instrument would you play?" Annabel asked as she cut into her pancakes. When Owen cut his eyes at her, she defended, "I'm just asking. That's all."

"I would be the lead singer slash guitarist."

"What would Owen be?"

"The bass player."

"Who would be the drummer?"

"We'd hold auditions," he said, nodding his head. "Think about it, Owen."

"I have. No."

"You thought about it? Really? In five seconds?"

"That's all that idea need was five seconds. Three really. I gave you the extra two seconds because Annabel is sitting next to me and I felt the need to be nice."

They were seated at World of Waffles in their usual after show proceedings. Annabel, who was next to her boyfriend, elbowed him gently in the ribs.

"You just know that you could never make good music, Owen. You'd be too tempted to sell out."

"He is weak willed, isn't he?" Rolly snickered at that. "Besides, Owen, if I ever did start a band, I'd never let you in it."

"Why not?"

"Would you stop asking him questions so we can just end this conversation?" Owen made a face at his girlfriend, but she wouldn't look at him.

"He'd completely ruin it. You know he would," Rolly said as he continued eating. "He'd make us only play what he wanted and completely stifle our creative abilities."

"I've never known you to have creative abilities," Owen commented.

"See what I mean?" His friend shook his head. 'I don't know how you deal with him."

Ignoring that, Owen glanced out the window. "It's storming bad now."

"Badly."

He just sent Annabel another glare before looking at his friend. "You got work today?"

"Yeah, but I'll get there on my own. What are you two doing?"

"Just going over to my house, I guess," Owen said, shrugging. "Mallory's friends are hopefully all gone now."

"And if they're not, you're not going to be mean."

Owen sighed. "You know, Annabel, we could always just go to your house and defuse the problem."

"Or we could just not hangout at all. Your choice."

"Trust me, you don't want me to make that decision right now."

It was her turn to give him a look, but Owen just elbowed her this time. "Ow, Owen."

"That did not hurt." Still, he reached over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, clearly remorseful. Looking back over at Rolly, he found him texting. "Is that Clarke?"

"No," he said, slowly, glancing at Annabel. "It's that, uh, friend I told you about before."

Owen's arm slipped down from her shoulders so that it was around her waist. "Maybe you should stop texting that friend since they're clearly up to no good."

"Up to no good? You don't know this friend like I do."

He made a face. "Yeah and I never plan to."

"You know, guys, you could always just text each other things you don't want to say around me," Annabel said, sitting up straighter. "Or just stop inviting me to breakfast."

"Don't know what you're talking about," Owen said, pulling her closer to him. "Bella."

"Stop."

"What?" He smiled at her before glancing back at his friend. "You can not seriously still be texting her."

"So it's a her now?" Annabel asked while Rolly's head shot up, sending Owen a frown. "What? Is it a secret?"

"It's nothing," Rolly told her. "Really."

"You and Clarke haven't broken up, have you?" Annabel was smiling, clearly joking. "And you're just keeping it from me?"

"No, we haven't."

"Then what?"

"Nothing. Tell her, Owen, that it's nothing."

He just looked off, sighing. "Just leave it alone, Annabel."

"What? I'm just-"

"Crap," Rolly said, going back to his phone. "Now Clarke's texting me."

"I feel so bad for you," Owen said sarcastically before nodding at Annabel's plate. "You done?"

"Yeah," she said, sliding her plate closer to him. "You can have the rest."

He patted her stomach before letting her go so he could finish off the food. "I knew I brought you along for a reason."

They lucked out with the storm as it broke for awhile when they were leaving the restaurant. Owen told his friend goodbye before leading Annabel over to his car.

"I hate the rain," he told her as they climbed in. "You know that?"

"Yeah, I've gathered that. You only say it every time it rains, after all." She pulled the seatbelt across herself, smiling when he hammered the buckle in. "You know, Owen, I could probably do that myself now."

"You're not strong enough."

"I thought I was your perfect Annabel?"

"You are perfect."

"I'm not perfect if I'm not strong."

"You're strong." He kissed her before moving back to his own chair. "Just not strong enough."

"I think I'm plenty strong."

"You are. Just not overly so." He turned on the car, shaking his head slightly. "I got work after school tomorrow. Actually, I have it for the rest of the week."

"Even Friday?"

"Even Friday."

"Oh."

"So…you gonna order pizza every day or what?"

"Or what."

"Not even one day?"

"Maybe. If I really, really want to see you."

"I'd go to where you worked constantly. You know, if you did work."

"I feel hostility."

"What? No. Everyone wants to date a girl from the Arbors," Owen told her as he pulled out of the parking lot. "You never have to work for anything."

Frowning, she hit him in the arm.

"Hey!"

"That was rude."

"What? I was kidding."

"No, you weren't. So what if I live in the freaking Arbors? Who cares? It's not like you _have _to work either. You just want to have extra money so you can buy stupid CDs and this dumb radio."

"My radio is not dumb."

"When you take in the fact that you have to use a freaking hammer to buckle up your freaking seatbelt because you would rather spend money on a radio that sounds just as good as the old one probably, but makes you feel like you're more 'enlightened' than everyone else, yeah, Owen, it is kind of dumb. Not to mention half the time when your stupid Land Cruiser breaks down you can't even fix it because you're broke from buying CDs. You can't even buy your own lunch."

"I never asked you to share your lunch, Annabel. And I wasn't trying to offend you by saying you didn't have to work. You, though, are trying to offend me."

"I thought you were all about honesty, Owen? Did I say anything false? Pretty sure I didn't."

"Why are you so mad at me?" Reaching towards his stereo, he turned it up. "'cause last time I checked, I didn't say anything false either. You live in the Arbors. You don't work. Your dad has a nice job. He always has. So what? Freaking hell, Bella."

It was silent the rest of the way to his house. Owen thought that Annabel would ask him to take her home, but she didn't. Not that he was going to anyways. The Rolly/Clarke news could break at any second. He didn't want Annabel to already be mad at him when it did. They had to make up before then.

"Bella," he began once they pulled up.

Getting out of the car, she said nothing to him.

"Hey, come on, Bell." He got out too, grabbing her arm when she tried to start up the front walk. "It was a joke. I'm sorry."

When she didn't pull away, he tried to pull her into a hug. That made her push him off though.

"Cut it out," was all she said before jerking out of his hold. Sighing, Owen followed her up to the house, using his key to unlock the front door. He had to sigh again when he found most of Mallory's friends still over, passed out on the living room floor.

"Come on," Owen whispered, taking the lead now as he led her to his bedroom. Once the door was shut, he asked, "Who sleeps past ten? I mean, come on."

She shrugged, not looking at him. "I have before, but then again, I'm a spoiled little rich kid."

"That's not what I fucking said. I'd really appreciate it if you stopped put words in my mouth."

"Oh, whatever. What are you gonna do?"

Taking a deep breath, he stepped around her before going over to his stereo and turning it on. Once music was playing and he was able to calm down, Owen took off his boots before turning to face her again.

"I told you that I was sorry and I'm not going to say it again." When she opened her mouth to speak, he cut her off. "We're both tired, Annabel. Let's just chill, alright?"

She was still standing there with her arms crossed, staring at him. Owen decided to just be the bigger person and lead by example.

"Since they're still in the living room, we can't play videogames," he told her as he went over to his bed. Instead of sitting down on it, he sat down in front of it like he had the previous two days and motioned her towards him. "We'll wait them out."

Slowly, Annabel sat next to him, kicking off her shoes before. "We could work on your car."

Owen shook his head, moving to wrap an arm around her. "I don't want to work on my car. I want to sit here with you."

"I don't want you to fail."

"I told you to stop worrying about that." Twisting his body so that he could look at her, he used his other hand to press it into her stomach. "Don't be mad at me, Annabel. I don't like when you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad."

Leaning forward, he pressed a gentle kiss against the top of her head. "I also don't understand what music and enlightened people ever did to you."

Giggling, she reached up and pressed her hands into his chest. "I had to hit you where it hurts. Music's all you care about."

"Music is not all I care about," he mumbled, rubbing her stomach now. "In fact, it's far from the only thing I care about."

"Do you care about a lot of things?"

"Not a lot," he admitted as he moved his hands, now trying to get his jacket off her. She had to let go of his shirt for this to be accomplished, but she did though she quickly moved them back to his chest. "But what I do care about, I care for very much."

"Like your sister," she mumbled against his lips as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Like my sister," Owen agreed, tossing the jacket to the side.

"And your mom," Annabel whispered.

Reaching up now, he pushed her hair away from her face. "And my mom."

"And your dad," she sighed when he kissed her head.

"And my dad," Owen repeated as he rubbed their noses together, remember last time that resulted in embarrassment. This time though, it just made her smile.

"Do you have grandparents that are still alive?"

"I do," he agreed.

"Then you must care about them."

"Very much so," he told her as he pushed her shirt up slightly. Watching her eyes, he waited for her to push him away or tell him to stop. Still, she just stared back at him, smiling slightly.

"And you care about Rolly, huh?"

"I guess I do." He stroked her stomach with his thumbs, smiling down at her.

"And of course you care about music."

"Of course." He moved to push her down now, gently pressing her against his bedroom floor. "I care about it very, very much."

She moved her hands over his heart now as he moved to lay down with her. When she tried to speak though, he just silenced her with a kiss. Then, moving away from her slightly, he laid flat on the ground, moving to wrap one arm around her stomach, the other cradling his head.

"Owen?"

"Hmmm?"

Turning her head to look at him, she said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Bell." He kissed her head. "I'm the one that offended you and then wouldn't just apologize. I don't think of you like that. It's not your fault that your dad makes good money. It's not like you're one of those private school whores anyways. You have a nice house. I like your house."

"I know."

"I like you too." He smiled when she kissed him. "Very much."

"You know, Owen, you're…my best friend."

"I know. We'll have to fix that though."

"How come?"

"I don't think I can handle much more girl gossip." He smiled and, even though his eyes were closed, he knew she was smiling too. "I know that it's interesting to you, but I don't care about most that stuff."

"You want me to get another friend?"

"'course not. I want to be your only friend for the rest of our lives."

"Then what?"

"I want you to start telling Rolly all of that stuff. He'll listen a lot better than me."

"Shut up."

Stroking her stomach, he mumbled, "I'm tired, Annabel."

"Me too." She stroked the arm that was wrapped across her causing him to tighten his grip. "Owen?"

"What?"

"I still think we should work on your project."

"Mmmm. Let's just stay here. For now." He opened his eyes one more time, liking the sight of her next to him, before shutting them again. "By the way, Bell, there's something else you should know."

"What?"

Laughing slightly, he moved closer to her, tucking her head under his chin. "I care about you too."

* * *

Owen groaned softly as he opened his eyes. The first thing his eyes fell on were his digital clock which told him it was nearing five o'clock. The first thing he felt though was someone else's breath on his body.

"Mmmm." He stared at Annabel, who was now curled into him, probably from getting cold. His arm was still resting across her body, holding her to him. The last time Owen had slept next to someone was when he was probably five and slept in his parents' bed. This, though, was definitely the first time he had ever woken up to a girl.

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Annabel's head before moving away from her, stretching slightly. His neck hurt from sleeping the way he had, but he was pretty sure it was the best sleep he ever had. Reaching over, he grabbed the discarded jacket and laid it across her to keep her warm while he was gone.

"Mal?" Owen closed his bedroom door softly behind him. "You still here? Mom? Anyone?"

Going into the kitchen, he found a note on the counter telling him that Mallory had gone over to someone's house and his mother was at work. Well, okay then. That was for the best, really.

"Lunch," he mumbled under his breath as he opened the fridge door. "Gotta make us lunch."

As Owen was putting fish sticks and fries in the oven, Annabel came into the kitchen, yawning.

"God, I missed it when my mom called," she told him, staring down at her phone as she headed over to him. "I'm probably in trouble now."

"What are you gonna tell her?" Owen glanced up before going back to reading the directions on the fish stick box to figure out how long they needed to be in the oven.

"Obviously that we slept together."

"Obviously."

"Maybe even tell her I'm pregnant."

"Sounds like fun."

"And already have my abortion date picked out."

"Count me in."

It was quiet for a minute as she dialed her mother's number.

"So what are you really gonna tell her?" Owen asked, glancing at her again.

"The truth. My phone was off."

"She won't believe you, what with how untrustworthy I am."

"You're untrustworthy?"

"I appear to be."

She just looked at him before shaking her head. "If you say so."

"Bella, I am clearly the bad boy boyfriend."

"Are you?"

"Obviously."

"Obviously," she repeated before putting the phone to her ear and walking off, back to his bedroom probably. After setting the food on to cook, Owen headed into the living room to set up one of his game consoles for them to play. The living room was still trashed from Mallory's party, but he didn't feel liking cleaning it up yet.

"Annabel," Owen called out. "Can you bring me one of my consoles? They're under the dresser."

When she came back, she was empty handed. "I have no idea what that means. However, my mom just wanted to call and tell me that Kirsten is very sorry, but she's not going to pick me to be one of her bridesmaids."

For a moment they just stared at each other. Smiling, he said, "That's okay, Bell. At my wedding, you can be a bridesmaid."

She blinked, thinking, before saying, "That's fine, Owen. At mine you can be the caterer. After all, you're so good at delivering pizzas."

"Low blow, but well deserved." Jumping up off the couch, he headed to his room to get his N64, coming back with it, the cords, the controllers, and some games. "Alright, Bell, get ready to have your mind blown."

She just laid down on the couch, watching as he set the system up. "Can't I just watch you play? Owen?"

"If you want."

She cuddled into his couch. "It's still storming out."

"Yeah, I know."

"Where's Mallory?"

"Friend's house."

"Your mom?"

"Work."

"Mmmm. It seems like fun, you know? Owning your own store?"

"Yeah, sure, fun."

"It does."

"Alright, alright. I agreed with you." He glanced over at her. "I made us lunch."

"I know. I saw."

"I feel so accomplished."

"It is the little things that make the world go round, you know."

"So I've heard."

Eventually it was time for them to eat, at which point Owen convinced Annabel to at least try her hand at Mario Kart. Which didn't go over well, but she blamed it on the fact she was trying to eat at the same time. Even after they finished eating though, she still played with him, claiming that it was just because it was boring watching him play games.

"The crap, Owen!"

"What? That wasn't me."

"Oh, yeah, the TV just turns off as I was winning."

"You weren't winning."

"I got the star. Clearly I was about to win."

Groaning, he stood up and walked over to the light switch. "I think the power went out."

Getting up also, Annabel looked out the window. "It's still coming down pretty hard."

"Great," he grumbled, shaking his head before taking their plates into the sink to wash them off. "The powers out. I wonder when it'll get back on."

"I dunno." Annabel followed him into the kitchen. "Now what do you wanna do?"

"What is there to do?"

"Work on your project."

"Annabel, you should know me by now."

"I'd like to think I do."

"Then you know that I don't go back on my word."

"I know this."

"Okay then."

"Okay then what?"

"I," he began as he turned to face her, "told you that I would not work on the project. I wouldn't want to have been lying, would I?"

"I think I can forgive you for that."

"I couldn't forgive myself though." Grasping her hips, he quickly lifted her up before depositing her on the countertop. "I've told you before, I'll never lie to you."

"Does this really count as lying though?"

"Of course." He pressed his forehead into hers, staring into her eyes. "We could always tell scary stories."

"Like what?"

"I dunno."

"Why would you suggest something that you didn't know anything about it?"

"I could tell scary stories, Annabel. I know all about those. Just probably not ones you've never heard before."

"How do you know what I've heard and what I haven't?"

"Because I'm assuming you have the same basic knowledge that I have on this topic."

"I hate when you try to sound smart, but don't."

He gave her a look. "Are you insulting my intelligence?"

"No. I'm insulting your assumed intelligence."

Pressing his lips against hers, he ran his hands up her sides. A loud clap of thunder made them both look up, though they immediately felt foolish considering they were inside.

"I think we should go back to my room," Owen whispered, looking back at her again. "Okay?"

She nodded slightly. "Okay."

When Owen moved away from her though, his phone rang, making him groan. While he answered it, Annabel hopped off the counter before finishing the dishes for him.

"Hello?" she heard Owen answer behind her. "Yeah. No. Annabel's here. Yes, they know. No, Mom. Cool. Alright. Bye."

"What'd she say?"

"Nothing," Owen said, turning back to his girlfriend. The second she put both plates into the drying rack, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her middle before lifting her off the ground.

"Stop." She elbowed him, but it did no good. "Owen-"

"Come on," was all he said as he sat her back down. "To my room."

"It's so weird," Annabel commented once they made it in there.

"What is?"

"How quiet it is."

"I know," he sighed, going over to his desk and picking up his Ipod. "Here."

"No," she sighed, sitting down on his bed for once instead of the floor. "I don't want to listen to you music. Do you?"

He glanced at her before back down at his mp3 player. "Er…no."

"Then don't." She was staring at him so hard that Owen finally just set his music player back down on the desk before going over to her. "Are you still tired?"

A flash of lightening lit up the room momentarily, but then it was dark again.

"Not really," he whispered, turning his head so he could watch her. "Are you?"

That just got a slight shake of the head.

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Just…" Moving closer to him, she turned her body slightly before moving closer to him. When Owen dodged her, she was discouraged. "Owen-"

"No," he mumbled as he moved to grasp her hips. "I'm the guy, Bell. You can't kiss me."

"Why not?"

"Well, number one, you're no good at it."

"What?"

"Not as good as me, that is," he told her as he pushed her towards the front of the bed. Once she got the message, Owen let her go and she moved up the bed so she was laying against his pillows.

"How do I know that? I've never met anyone else that's kissed you."

"I've never met anyone that's kissed you either," he said as he moved up the bed also.

"Oh, trust me, you have."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Shrugging, Annabel took a deep breath as Owen moved to get over her. "I'm just assuming you've met the guys I've dated before. I've only ever lived in Lakeview. You presumably have a class with at least one of them."

He blinked, staring at her. "Really?"

"What? Did you think you were my first boyfriend?"

"Well…I guess not."

"It's not like I've ever had one long. Besides, you've had girlfriends before, right?"

He just stared at her.

"Oh, Owen-"

"I've gone on dates before. Kind of."

"You didn't even have one of those fake girlfriends you have in like 6th grade?"

She got another blink. "You know, Annabel, not all of us were hot our whole lives."

"Shut up."

Owen's arms were tired from holding him up and, since he knew his bed wasn't big enough for them both to lie on their backs, he shifted so that he was on his side, one arm around her stomach, the other up above their heads.

"I've never had a girl stay interested in me this long," he told her.

"It hasn't been that long."

"Yeah. I know."

She smiled at him, turning her head to press her lips into his. When she moved back slightly, she said, "Freshman year I had this boyfriend that was pretty nice. We stayed together awhile."

"What was his name?"

"You know him."

"Name."

"Kyle Tops."

He blinked, running through all the names he knew before he could place a face. Once he did, he asked, "Why did you breakup?"

"Owen-"

"I don't want to make the same mistake. If he was so nice, what happened?"

"I wouldn't…" She turned to look up at his ceiling. "He really, really wanted to have sex. And Sophie kept telling me that it wasn't that big of deal anyways, but I just… So it didn't work out."

Slowly, Owen began to stroke her stomach before placing his head in between her neck and shoulder, pulling her closer in the process. "I'll never make that mistake."

"You don't know that."

He laughed slightly. "I think you've got an over inflated sense of self, Annabel. What? You think you're such a wet dream that I just couldn't contain myself?"

"Shut up."

"It's true. You think that you're all I think about, huh?" He nuzzled her neck. "That's pretty close to the truth."

Sighing, she ran her hand up the arm that was across her stomach. "When the storm passes, you have to take me home."

He was too busy watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed in and out. As great as laying on the floor together was before, this was even better. He knew that this would be all he could think about later that night, when he was alone. He felt so nervous though that he was scared he'd do or say something to ruin the current moment. He didn't want that.

"I know. I don't think it will though, for awhile."

"You think? Or you hope?"

"Both," he told her as thunder shook the house. "That one was loud."

"I'm cold," was all she told him.

"Here." Kicking down his covers, Owen quickly pulled them back up around them. "Better?"

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I, uh, haven't been this close to a, uh, guy since…"

"Do you want me to-"

"No." She turned her head to look at him again. "Let's talk about something else."

"Okay," Owen agreed slowly. "Uh…what are you gonna do while I'm working this week?"

"Probably homework."

"You can't have that much homework."

"What else would I do, Owen? Sleep, I guess."

"I'll make you CDs," he told her, moving his arm around so that his fist was pressed into her stomach, right above her bellybutton. Pushing down a little harder, he added, "Then you can think of me all day until I get off work and can call you."

"You're gonna call me every day after work?"

"I plan on it."

"That's sweet."

"No," he said slowly. "I just have to make sure that you listened to the CD. I need opinions, Annabel. Opinions."

When lightening lit up the room the next time, Annabel used that moment shifted in his arms, cuddling into his chest.

"I've never laid like this before," Owen told her.

"Oh? And you've laid the other way?"

"No. I told you, Annabel, you're the first girl I've ever, like, had alone in my room."

"You should really stop saying that. It's not helping your case any." She looked up at him with that innocent look that she pulled off so well. "You still think you're the better kisser?"

"I'd like to think so."

"I have more experience."

"A hooker has more experience than you. That doesn't mean I want to sleep with her."

Annabel blinked. "Okay, when you say things like that, it's not hard to understand why you have such bad luck with chicks."

"Chicks is offensive, Annabel."

"Oh, whatever."

Chuckling, he stroked her back gently. "So on Friday…you're coming over again, right?"

"Why would I do that?"

"So we can finish our game of Mario Kart."

"Doesn't seem too far, Owen. I won't be able to practice while you'll have all this time to do just that."

"You could always take the 64 and keep it with you. Then you can bring it over on Friday and I'll still school you on it."

"You'd let me borrow it?" She was still looking up at him, making Owen smile before leaning down to kiss her.

"I'd let you borrow anything."

"Anything?"

"Yep."

"What about…your desktop?"

"Not sure why you'd want it, but sure."

"Your cell phone?"

"Yeah."

"Your stereo?"

"Again, not sure why, but of course. So long as you gave it back."

"What about your car?"

"So long as I didn't need it, yeah."

"So anything?"

"Yes," he sighed, shaking his head. "Why are you so shocked by that?"

"I don't know."

"Would you let me borrow things?"

"I guess. What would you want?"

"Nothing. It's just nice to know that you have the same sentiment as me."

She just smiled before leaning up and grabbing his face before rubbing her nose against his, like he had her before. When she pulled away, she asked, "Why do you like doing that?"

"I don't know. I thought it was, you know, affectionate."

Giggling, she leaned up and rubbed their noses together again. "It is, isn't it?"

"Yeah." He grabbed one of her wrists, holding her hand against his face. "It is."

Annabel shook her head slightly. "Do you like this kind of rain?"

"What do you mean?"

"Storming rain, not just rain."

"I don't really like thunder and lightening."

"Like you get scared?"

"No," he said slowly. "Nothing like that."

"Then what?"

"I've never liked it." He kissed her this time, though it was just a quick peck. "Do you?"

"Yeah. I always have."

He glanced up as it thundered again. "I could learn to like thunderstorms, I guess. I mean, if we do this every time."

"This?"

"Yeah. This." When he leaned down to kiss her that time though, it wasn't so short. "I like this. A lot."

"Yeah," she sighed as he pressed their heads together. "Me too."

* * *

"-sure you can set it up?"

Annabel nodded as Owen stood on her front porch. "Yes, Owen. You should hurry and get home. It's going to start storming again soon."

"I know. I just don't want you to-"

"I can handle it, Owen. You explained it to me."

"Well, Nintendo 64s are very hard to come by these days and I don't want you to-"

"I thought you would let me borrow anything?"

He sighed, glancing behind him as it started to mist again. "I will and I am. I just want it returned safely."

"And it will be." She shifted the plastic bag they had put the console and its stuff in, clearly already bored with the idea of it. "You should go now. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch."

"Before school," he corrected, kissing her one more time before heading to his car. "Bye, Annabel."

"Goodbye."

"I'll call you tonight, huh? Maybe you can give me an update on your Mario Kart skills?"

"Maybe," she said, turning to open her front door. "See you later."

Once he could no longer figure out how to continue the conversation, he figured he really had to get in the car. Waving to her, he did so, shaking his head slightly. How was it that he could go 17 years without needing Annabel in his life, but now that he had her, he felt like he needed to be with her every second of every day?

When he got home, his mother and sister were home, which was fine. Owen wasn't that concerned with either of them.

"I'm taking your sister to the doctor in the morning, Owen," his mother told him as he walked through the front door. "She still doesn't feel well."

"She was well enough to leave the house," he mumbled, but he didn't really care. So Mallory would get a free day off. Good for her. "Where is she anyways? She needs to clean the living room."

"She's in bed, Owen. She honestly is sick. I thought that you could clean the-"

"I'm busy."

"Owen-"

"Mom, I just got home, alright?" He continued on into his bedroom. "I'll do it later."

Once he was alone in his bedroom, Owen went over to his stereo, having to reset the clock on it since the power outage, moving onto his alarm clock right after. He was busy doing that when his cell rang. Though he thought it was Annabel, he checked the caller ID first, shocked to find that it was his father.

"Hey, Dad," he answered, going to sit down on the edge of his bed.

"I've been meaning to talk to you, Owen," his father answered. "How's everything going?"

"Alright, I guess."

"What about that big date you had? With your girlfriend? She came over for dinner, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did," Owen sighed. "That was Friday though. It was…" He trailed off, thinking of that day. Honestly, the best thing about that night was what happened after dinner. He really didn't feel like telling his father anything about those things.

"It was what? You cut out I think."

"Good," he finally said. "It was good."

"That's nice. Did your mother make her stupid vegan crap?"

"Stew. She made stew."

"Did she like it? Your girlfriend?"

"Annabel, Dad."

"I know her name. She's all you ever want to talk about anymore. That and that boy. Rolly. You hardly ever mention him anymore though. Don't lose your friends, Owen, just because you have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, Dad, I know," he said with an eye roll. "Anyways, Mom told me the other day that you wanted to talk to me. Something about coming to see you."

"Yeah, Owen. I thought that you could come see me over Spring Break. And then you could spend at least half of the summer down here. Now that Mary and I broke up, you guys can come stay here with just me. Won't that be fun?"

Owen groaned. "Dad, I wish I could, but I can't. I have a job-"

"You can quit for the summer."

"I also have my radio show-"

"With that boy, right? I'm sure he could cover for you. And what about your girlfriend. Annabel. She did it before, while you were grounded, right? That's what you said."

"That brings me to my next point. I can't leave Annabel."

His father sighed. "Owen-"

"I can't. So there. I can, however, come down for a week or two when she goes to New York."

"What is she going to New York for?"

"To visit her older sister. Maybe. I'm not sure if she's still doing it."

Taking a deep breath, his father said, "Owen, I am not planning the time in which I get to see my children according to some girl's schedule."

"You can still have Mallory come down. I don't care. Or you could come here. Whatever. The point is, however, that I'm not leaving Annabel."

"What exactly do you think the chances of the two of you making it the end of the school year are anyways?"

"Very high." He frowned before reaching down with one hand to begin taking off his boots.

"Owen, this is your first girlfriend. Maybe you shouldn't-"

"Gee, I don't know whether to take the advise of the man that has had more girlfriends in the short time since his divorce than most men do in a life time or not. Let me think that one over."

"Boy, I don't know who you think you're talking to-"

"I really don't have time for this," he told his father before hanging up. Then, knowing a redial was inevitable, he went ahead and turned off his phone all together.

Grumbling to himself after, he went over to his desk, staring at his balloon car. He did kind of feel bad for making Annabel worry about it. He spent a good twenty minutes trying to work on it before giving in; it was worthless anyways. What was the point in doing some stupid project like that that would have no affect on his life down the road? It's not like he would be lying in his deathbed, wish he had done better in some stupid class his 11th grade year.

"What's for dinner?" he asked some time later when he finally ventured out of his room for food. His mother, who was at the kitchen table looking over some papers or something, didn't even glance up at him.

"Sit down, Owen."

"What?"

She nodded at the chair opposite of her, still not looking at him. "Sit."

"Look, if this is about Annabel being over while you guys were gone-"

"What?"

That got her attention.

"I told you that before. On the phone."

"It didn't register in my mind at the time. You had your girlfriend over? Alone?"

He frowned. "In my defense, when we came home from the show, you guys were all here. I didn't think that you would all leave without coming into my room."

"I knocked on your door and you didn't say anything. I assumed you went back to sleep."

"I did. Well, we did."

He just watched as his mother stared at him for a moment before setting her jaw and looking back down at the papers. "We'll talk about that later. Sit."

"Then what's going on?" He did as asked, clearly relieved that it wasn't about his girlfriend.

"Your father called."

He groaned, rolling his eyes. "Mom-"

"Owen, I have a lot on my plate right now, okay? I do not need your father breathing down my neck again. And over nothing. He said all he told you-"

"He was trying to tell me what to do."

"Newsflash, Owen, he's your father. He's one of the two people with that authority."

"I'm almost eighteen. I can decide where I spend my summer."

"Owen, if he wants you to-"

"You guys do realize that I have a job, right? I can't just quit my job, Mom." He glanced down at the table, at the papers, but couldn't figure out what they were for. "Besides, if he was that concerned with seeing us, he'd come here. Why do I have to be the one to go to him? There's nothing for me to do in Arizona anymore. This is my last summer."

"It is not."

"But it is, Mom. I'm not going to college. So, after I graduate, that's it. It's just working after that."

"Owen, I can't tell him no. He was very lenient when he could have stopped me from even coming to Arizona. I'm not arguing with him on this, honestly. It's between the two of you. I will tell you, though, that if your attitude continues-"

"What attitude?"

She pointed at him. "That one. He told me how rude you were over the phone. I don't know what's going on with you recently, but you need to put an end to it. You understand me?"

He could only nod as he stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"I thought you wanted something to eat? Mallory isn't feeling well, but I can make you-"

"I'm not hungry anymore," he told her simply as he walked out of the kitchen in a dejected manner, right back to his bedroom.

When he turned his phone back on, he found that Rolly had left him a message. It was long, or so he discovered once he played it, and mostly pointless. Just more of the garbage that was going on with Clarke and him, nothing Owen really cared about. He was about to just go to bed when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Owen. It's me, Annabel, your super rich Arbor girlfriend."

Laying on his back now as he stared at his ceiling, he simply said, "I really don't think I want to talk to you right now."

She paused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just…I just don't feel up to talking. That's all."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It's just some stuff with my parents. That's all." He sighed before shutting his eyes. "How'd Mario Kart go?"

"About that…yeah, you're going to have to hook that up for me."

"Annabel-"

"You should have known that I wouldn't understand it."

"Hooking up a 64 is pretty dang simple."

"Well, Owen, I thought building a balloon car was simple, yet look where we are."

He couldn't help it when he cracked a smile. Rolling over, he pressed his face into his pillow for a moment, glad that she had laid there long enough so it smelled like her. Then he said, "I can hook it up before work tomorrow. If you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll have time."

"Great."

"Only, however, if you have me something to eat when I get there."

"Mmmm…I'm guessing it can't be ice cream?"

"You're guessing right."

"Will cookies work?"

"You'd make me cookies?"

"God, no," she said as a reflex which caused him to frown slightly. "I mean, I guess I could, but no. Whitney baked some cookies tonight. You can have some of those."

"Great. That works."

"Good. Then I can get to work kicking your butt at Mario Kart."

"Yeah, yeah."


	6. Chapter 6

Anger Management

Chapter 6

"Here you are. I thought you were late or something. Where were you this morning?"

Glancing to his side, Owen noticed Annabel standing next to him. He let out a sigh as he closed his locker. "What do you mean?"

"You weren't waiting for me. Were you late?"

"No," he said, turning and walking away. Frowning, Annabel quickly matched his pace.

"Owen, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Annabel."

"Are we fighting? You didn't return any of my texts last night, so-"

"I was busy, alright?" He looked at her again. "Did you need something?"

He could tell that she was nervous, but he didn't really feel like doing anything to fix it. It was really annoying, constantly having to make sure she didn't think he was angry with her. You'd think that she'd become more self-confident at some point.

"Well, no."

Sighing," he reached down and grabbed her free hand. "Where's your next class?"

"This way."

"Then I'll walk you, huh?" He shook his head as she interlaced their fingers. "I just had some stuff to do last night, Annabel. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about you."

"That's fine, Owen. I just thought…I mean you always call me at night and you didn't," she said, sighing. "Not to mention you've been acting weird all week."

"How have I been acting weird?"

"You know how. You don't want to talk to me, you're always busy after school even when you don't have work-"

"I told you, Annabel, that I have things to do this week."

"Owen, if you want to…stop seeing me-"

"Why are you always so dramatic?" He pulled his headphones out with one hand, slipping them back in his pocket so that he could hear her better. "I'm just busy, alright? God."

She tried to pull her fingers from his, but he wasn't letting go. "Why are you so angry with me? For wanting to spend time with you?"

"I'm not," he said, frowning when someone ran into him from the side. "I'm really tired of idiots running into-"

"Chill, Owen. You're the one that's being so uptight."

He held down an eye roll. "Look, we'll talk later, alright? At lunch."

"That's what you said yesterday, but then you just sat there, hardly even listening to me-"

"This is my class," he said, letting go of her hand. "I'll see you at lunch."

He wasn't in his class five seconds before she texted him, wanting to know if he was mad at her. Groan. He didn't realize being with a girl would be this much work.

It had been a few days since the day they had fallen asleep together. In that time, he had found out that Mallory wasn't faking. She really was sick. A lot sicker than he ever imagined.

Oh, and Annabel was never going to get good at videogames. However, when he went over to set up the 64, her father decided he wanted to be. So now Owen was never going to get his Nintendo 64 back, as Andrew had now become obsessed with it. So yeah, Owen was probably never getting that back.

By the time lunch rolled around, Owen had a massive headache and had found out that he had failed at least two tests and that he had another one coming up on Friday. Which was great, right?

"So are we going to talk now?" Annabel asked as he sat down next to her on the wall. "Or are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you," he told her, pulling one headphone out before looking at her. "I've told you that. Multiple times. I'm about done repeating it too."

"See? You're mad at me."

"I'm just…something's going on in my life, okay? Something that I don't really want to talk about right now."

"I thought you were Mr. Honesty?"

He didn't know what to say to her and really, if he did say anything at all, it would have been the wrong thing. So, instead, he just put his headphones back in, ignoring her for the rest of lunch. They were pretty good at that, ignoring each other. Or so he had learned, all those months ago, when she walked out on him at Bendos.

"Hold on," were the words he found as lunch ended and she tried to walk off. Standing to face her, he said, "It's just stuff going on with my parents and…Mallory and it has nothing to do with you. At all. I'll tell you about it, though, when it all blows over. Okay?" When she wouldn't look at him, he reached out, grabbing her face in his hands. "Okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, not looking at him.

"I know I've been a bad boyfriend these past few days, but I'd like to think I was a pretty damn good one before that. Just…give me a few more days, alright?" He kissed her then, deeply, before taking a step back. "You need to get to class. I'll try to call you tonight, alright?"

"Alright."

He kissed her quickly this time. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

He spent the rest of the school day waiting for a text from her, but he never got one. He thought about trying to catch her out in the parking lot, but figured it would be useless anyways. What was he supposed to say to her at this point?

When he got home, he found his mother in the kitchen, on the phone. It sounded serious though, so he just ignored his growling stomach, as Annabel hadn't shared her lunch with him, and went on to his bedroom hungry. He had just stretched out on his bed when his phone vibrated. Fearing that it was Annabel and not wanting her to get upset again, he quickly checked it. However, it was just a text from Rolly.

_I no u got a lot going on, but it happened bro. Clark and me r over. Tell ur girl._

Owen sighed, deciding he had better text Rolly back so he would leave him alone.

_You tell her. Or let Clarke. I really don't care right now._

It didn't take long for him to get a response.

_Srry. Just thought u should no._

Owen didn't have anything to say to that, so he just laid it down on the bed next to him before closing his eyes. He was so tired.

"Owen?"

He glanced towards his door as his mother came into the room. "What?"

"Your dad will be here on Saturday," she said, coming into the room and closing the door behind her. "Okay?"

"'kay."

She sighed, going to sit in his desk chair. Turning it to face him, she asked, "Do you work today?"

"No. Tomorrow though."

"Are you going out tonight?"

He hardly moved as he shrugged.

"Where's Annabel?"

"At home, probably," he mumbled. "It's not like she ever has a lot going on."

"Owen."

"She doesn't." He shut his eyes.

"Why don't you go out tonight, Owen? You sitting at home isn't doing anything."

"I don't want to go do anything."

"I'm sure Annabel does. Or Rolly."

Still, he just laid there. Finally, she sighed before standing up.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me, Owen."

After she was gone, Owen laid around for awhile, trying to sleep, but finding it impossible. He went through five CDs on which he skipped every song because he just wasn't interested. Once he was halfway through the sixth, he decided that he had finally reached the bottom; even music couldn't reach him now.

He was contemplating his next action when his phone vibrated again. This time, it was Annabel.

_We need to talk._

Great. Rolly or Clarke had told her. Just great. All the shit he had to put up with and now he was going to have to do it without Annabel.

"I'm going out," he told him mother about ten minutes later when he walked through the living room. "I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?"

"Just out," he told her. "If I can."

"Yeah. Be home by curfew."

"I will," he assured her as he closed the door behind himself.

He really had nowhere to go. At all. He thought that he would just drive around for a little while, listen to some music, but he needed gas. He was running low on cash, so he figured it'd be best just to park somewhere and hangout alone. The only place he could really think of was the park.

He wasn't much for a walker, so he just found a bench and sat down for awhile, listening to his Ipod. He had decided that he would have to at least listen to five songs before he allowed himself to change one, as he seemed to have formed a habit of not wanting to listen to anything at all.

"Do you know I've been looking for you everywhere?"

Owen didn't look up as Annabel came to stand in front of him as he sat on the park bench.

"He told me, you know."

Lifting his head finally, Owen said, "Please don't break up with me."

"W-What?"

"I know that I should have told you, but Rolly didn't want me to and I just-"

"What are you talking about, Owen?"

Staring into her eyes, he said, "The whole Clarke thing. How he cheated on Clarke and I didn't tell you."

"Oh, Owen. In what way would that even be relevant now?"

Standing up, he shifted his hands into his pockets. "I would have told you, but I-"

"Owen, I really don't care about that. Like at all." She was staring so hard at him that he had to look away. "He told me about Mallory and-"

"Oh, God, seriously?" Owen frowned, now angry. "That's why you're here?"

"Owen-"

"How'd you find me anyways?"

She shrugged, not looking at him. "I honestly wasn't looking for you. My mom had sent me to the store and when I passed your car…you weren't talking to me. And Rolly had texted right before about everything and…that's why I sent you that text. That we needed to talk."

"He shouldn't have told you."

"I'm sorry."

Looking passed her now, he saw that the sun was starting to set. "What did he tell you?"

"About the brain t-"

"He should have kept his mouth shut. I would have told you when I wanted to."

"I know."

Owen took a deep breath before asking, "Have you gone to the store yet?"

"No."

"Then let's go."

"But-"

"Come on," he said, taking his headphones out before nodding back down the path.

"Come on and what?"

"Let's go to the store."

"You hate my car."

"Then I'll follow you in mine. Just come on. I don't feel like standing out here talking about nothing," he said while continuing back down the path, towards where his car was. "I didn't want to tell you yet."

"What were you waiting for?"

He shrugged as she followed along behind him. "I shouldn't even have told Rolly. He's a freaking dick. I didn't tell you about the Clarke thing, but he told you about Mallory? Fuck him."

"Calm down," Annabel said as she caught up to him. "He just wanted me to make sure you were alright. He said that you haven't been talking to him this week either. Owen, we're just worried about you."

"Well don't be."

"How bad is it?"

"Annabel-"

"Owen, I'm just trying to help." She grasped his hand and, though she tried to pull him to a stop, she couldn't. "If you had just told me, I wouldn't have been so whiny this week."

"You weren't whiny," he sighed, slowing his pace now.

"Yes, I was."

"No. And I was ignoring you without telling you why. That's my fault, not yours." He stopped suddenly, turning to look at her. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to tell you yet."

"I'm not mad at you. I just don't like you pushing me out." She was staring up at him with that innocent look like usual, though he wasn't so sure she could even control it half the time. "If you don't want to talk about it, fine. It's none of my business, really. I just don't want you to think that I don't care, because I do care. A lot. Okay?"

He nodded slightly before turning and continuing on down the path. "What do you need to go to the store for?"

"Just to pick up some stuff for dinner."

"Then you better get going, huh?"

She smiled at him, but it was very slight. "You don't have to go with me, Owen."

"I want to be with you tonight. The only real time we spent together was Sunday, at Anger Management. And I was an ass to you then too."

"Stop saying that. God. When did you find out?"

"A little over a week ago," he told her. "It's not important now. Let's just talk about something else."

"Okay," she said slowly. "Did anything interesting happen at school?"

He glanced at her. "Don't be mad at me."

"I won't be."

"I'm failing physics-"

"Dang it, Owen."

"That's not fair. If I had known I was going to fail the test, I would have done better on the project."

"I thought you told me we were going to study together? That you wouldn't fail? We haven't even taken the test yet in our class."

"Yeah, well, things happen."

He about got hit for that, but then she rethought it, considering all that he was going through.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to retake the test?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Then you have to pass," she said as they made it to her car. "You know that?"

"Yeah, I do."

"We have to study."

"Annabel-"

"I'm gonna go to the store," she said, taking her hand out of his. "You go home, get your text book and any of your old homework. You can bring your notes, but mine are probably better. Then meet me at my house and we'll study."

"Annabel-"

"I'm not letting you fail, Owen," she told him as she went into her car. "So get home and then get over to my place. I won't be long."

He sighed. "If you're sure-"

"I am. Now go. I really have to get back home."

Owen just stood there, watching her get into her car before he walked further down to his own. Sigh. He really didn't feel like going to Annabel's, but at least that meant real food. He wasn't sure how much more vegan food he could take…

* * *

"Dad, Owen came over so he could study. Not so you guys could play stupid videogames."

"I'll study after we eat," Owen told her as he and her father sat, engrossed by the game on the screen.

"Yeah, Annabel. After we eat," her father said. "Besides, we're playing GoldenEye. We can't stop now."

She groaned, crossing her arms as she sat next to her boyfriend on the couch. "James Bond is stupid anyways."

She was hoping to get a rise out of one of them, but it didn't work.

"Owen's going to fail physics, Dad," she tried again. "Like seriously fail it."

"Chill, Annabel," Owen said, glancing at her now. "I brought my notes and homework and stuff. You just look over that, see what I need help on and then think about how you'll help me with it. If I'm not worried, you shouldn't be either."

"Whatever," she said, crossing her arms. Neither of the guys cared though, as they were so interested in what they were doing.

"Honestly, Andrew," Annabel's mother said as they sat down for dinner some time later. "You've played that thing all day. I'm sure Owen didn't really want to play with you too."

"Of course he did. It is his console, after all," her father said while Whitney just rolled her eyes, picking at her dinner.

"Then maybe you should give it back," his wife countered. "I mean, do you know how much time you've spent on it?"

"He's letting Annabel borrow it. I can't just force her to give it back."

"You guys can keep it," Owen spoke up as he cut into his steak. See? Steak. That's why he loved his girlfriend's house so much. "I hardly ever use it. I can bring over the rest of the games if you want."

When Andrew began to say yes, Grace cleared her throat.

"Well, only if Annabel wants you to," her father said lamely, looking down at his plate.

After dinner, Annabel and Owen helped clean up the kitchen before setting up at the kitchen table to study.

"This is boring," Owen complained as Annabel explained to him how to find friction. "I'm never going to get this."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't spent most of the night playing videogames-"

"I'm not going to pass this anyways," he sighed. "And why does it matter? Physics is stupid."

"Owen, it's not that hard. You just have to-"

"It's not hard for you because you get it."

"Owen, we have one night to do this. What happened to your all-nighter status?"

He just groaned, looking back down at his text book. "Mom's gonna kill me when she finds out that I'm failing."

"You haven't told her?"

"She's been busy," he said, shrugging. "Besides, I don't want to cause her any problems right now."

Reaching over, Annabel laid her hand across his bigger one. "It'll be okay, Owen. I'm sure if you pass the retest, it'll bump you back up to passing. And if not, just ask for some extra credit. I'll help you, if you get some."

It was almost cute, her trying to be the one taking care of him for once when it was the other way around most of the time. Owen couldn't help it as he smiled, reaching out with his other hand to cup her face. For a moment he just sat there, staring at her, before removing his hand and looked back down at his text book.

At around ten, Owen told Annabel that he had probably get going. She told him to call if he wanted to talk. She quickly threw in that she meant about physics, probably thinking she had offended him or upset him by insinuating to his sister. Again, it was kind of cute.

When he got home, all was quiet. It seemed that even his mother had gone to bed already. Which was great. He didn't have to talk to her about anything. It wasn't until he was in his room though, after a quick shower, that he remembered how angry he was at Rolly.

"Hello?" the other guy answered when he called his supposed best friend.

"Hey, dickwad, next time I tell you something in fucking confidence, maybe you think about how I put my ass on the line for you and Annabel and not tell me shit."

"…Owen? It's late. What do you want? And why are you mad at me?"

"You freaking told Annabel about Mallory."

"Uh, yeah. I called to get to her before Clarke did to save your ass and, when she asked if that's why you'd been so rude to her recently, I told her. Why wouldn't I?"

"Maybe because I didn't. You ever think that I didn't tell her for a reason? Huh?"

"What reason would that be? It's not like you could hide it from her," Rolly defended. "And I find it very insensitive that you're yelling at me, my own best friend, the same night I get broke up with by the love of my life."

"Clarke was not the love of your life."

"The love of my high school life!"

Owen groaned as he collapsed on his bed. "Next time I tell you something and you go off and tell Annabel, we're gonna have issues."

"I just don't get why you didn't tell her to begin with."

"Because I wanted to deal with it on my own time. Not everything in my life is Annabel's business."

"Gee, considering she told you about the Will Cash stuff, I think that you kind of owe her to be open."

"Coming from the cheater? Yeah, let me take your advice."

"Look, it all turned out okay, didn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So see? And I bet she wasn't even mad that you didn't rat me out, huh? Because she cares about you. And that's great. Really, if anything, you should be thanking me for bringing the two of you closer together."

"Don't push it."

"What? I did that, you know. I was helping. You never appreciate what I do for you."

"Maybe that's because all you do for me is cause me more problems."

"…You know what, bro? I'm going to take into account that you're going through a lot right now and I'm going to hang up before you say something you regret. Alright? I'll talk to you tomorrow. Cool?"

Rolly hung up without giving Owen a chance to answer, but that was probably for the better anyways. He knew that he didn't have a lot to say to his friend anyways.

* * *

"So? How'd it go?"

Owen just sat down on the wall, frowning. "How'd what go?"

"Your test," his girlfriend said, smiling at him. "How did you do on your test? I mean, I know you haven't gotten it back yet or anything, but how do you feel about it? Huh? Good or bad?"

"Not too hot, Bella," he sighed, shaking his head. "I've got other things to worry about."

"Oh. I'm sorry," she said, glancing down. "I, uh, didn't mean to-"

"Stop apologizing, Annabel. It gets annoying." He changed the song in his headphones before asking, "What all did Rolly tell you anyways?"

"About…Mallory? Just that she has sick. A brain tumor or something. He said he didn't know a lot, but figured that was why you were being so…evasive." She handed him half of her sandwich. "You don't have to tell me-"

"She's really sick, Annabel," Owen whispered. "It's not…good."

"I'm sor… It's too hard not to say sorry. I feel sorry."

"What have you done to feel sorry, Annabel? Besides, I'll hear that from all of my family from now on unless she gets better soon. I don't want to hear it from my girlfriend."

They were both silent for awhile in which Annabel shared her drink and chips with him. She was always nice to him like that. It made him feel like a bigger douche for being so rude to her the past few days. And why had been so nervous about telling her anyways? What had changed? Sure, now Annabel knew and sure, now she felt bad for him, but that would pass eventually. Right? And then they'd be back to normal. He should just be glad that it was that easy. Maybe Rolly had helped him out. Although he'd never admit that…

"What do you do after school today?" Annabel asked finally, ending their silence.

"Work," Owen told her. "Sorry."

She just shrugged. "I'm going to look at apartments with Whitney anyways."

He knew that she was trying to change the subject, but he wasn't sure he really wanted to hear about apartments.

"My dad will be here Saturday."

Annabel frowned. "Here? In Lakeview?"

"Yeah. Just for a little while. He wants to see Mallory."

"And you," Annabel told him.

"And me," he agreed. "So I'll probably busy this weekend."

"That's fine, Owen. I mean, what am I going to say?" She shook her head. "So is Mallory-"

"She's at home today," Owen told her, taking a sip of her water. He felt like he had been a downer recently, so he tried to lighten the mood slightly. "You know, Annabel, water is probably the worst thing to share."

Glancing at the water bottle and then back at him, she asked, "Why?"

"'cause water's clear. You could see my backwash." He held the bottle in front of her face. "See?"

"I don't see any."

"That's because I'm very, very careful when I'm sharing a drink with you. I hope you follow the same rule." He gave her the water back before going back to his Ipod. "I have the stuff in my car."

"What stuff?"

"The rest of the cartridges for the 64. Give them to your dad."

"Owen, you really don't have to-"

"If he likes playing it, why take it from him? I'm not using it."

"You're just trying to get in good with my dad."

"And if I am?" He tried to smile at her, but figured that it didn't turn out too good because she just gave him more of the sympathy look. "I'm a little busy on Friday, but we can go out to dinner if you want."

"No, that's okay."

"Seriously, Annabel, we can. Anywhere you want."

"Owen-"

"I have to make it up to you that I was so rude this past week. Huh?" He sat his mp3 player on the wall between them. "So you weren't mad at me then? About Clarke and Rolly?"

"No," she said, rolling her eyes. "Why would I be?"

"Because I didn't tell you about it."

"And? You and Rolly are friends. He should be able to tell you things."

"Yeah, but I lied to you."

"You did not."

"A lie by omission."

"If I'm not mad about it, you shouldn't be either." She smiled at him. "Besides, Owen, it doesn't really affect me or you. At least I don't think it does."

"What do you mean?"

"Rolly's your friend. He's going to keep being your friend, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, Clarke was kind of my friend again. And she's still kind of my friend. Nothing's changed for us. I feel bad for Clarke and I think Rolly's a jerk, but he's not my friend. He's your friend."

"He's your friend too."

"Not really."

"How is he not really your friend?"

"If you and I broke up, would he and I still be friends?"

"It doesn't matter, because it's not happening."

"No," she said, ignoring that. "We wouldn't. See? It's that easy."

"Hn," He took her water from her again. "I'll call you when I get off work."

"You really don't have to, Owen. You can spend time with your sister if you-"

"Bella, if I say I'm going to call you, I'm going to call you." He glanced at her. "Nothing's changed. At all. Okay?"

"Why do you always talk down to me? Like I'm stupid?"

He glanced up at the sky, knowing the bell would ring soon and he might not have a chance to see her for the rest of the day. "I'm not going to fight, Annabel."

"See? You're still freaking talking down to me."

"What does that even mean?"

"You act like whatever I say is less than what you say and holds no value. That you can just override what I say."

"I can." He jumped up as the bell finally did ring. "You know that I can."

She sent him a look as she stood too. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I say." He took a step closer to her after depositing his Ipod in his pocket. "What are you going to do about it, Bell?"

She could hear the laughter in his voice now and smiled slightly. "You're so stupid."

"What? Huh?" Leaning down, he kissed her quickly before moving to grab the trash left over from her lunch. "I'll call you. Alright? Maybe text. I dunno yet. But I will talk to you tonight."

"I dunno, Owen. I might be busy."

He smiled at her finally, a real smile. "I think I'll take my chances."

* * *

When Owen got home from work, he found another car parked outside their house that he couldn't easily place at first. Once he did place it though, he just sighed, getting out of his own car before continuing on into the house.

The living room was dark, but he could see into the kitchen where his mother and his aunt were at the table, both talking in hushed tones. Her sister living so close by had been one of the selling points to Owen's mother when she moved them so far away from Arizona.

"Owen," his mother called as he tried to walk by. "Come say hi."

"Hi," he told his aunt as he headed down the hall.

"Owen-"

"Mom, it's almost eleven. I have to call Annabel before then," he said as he continued on to his bedroom. Closing the door softly behind him, he immediately pulled out his cell phone as he went to sit at his desk, figuring he could check his mail while talking to Annabel.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Annabel. It's me, Owen."

That made her laugh, which he needed after working all day.

"Oh, I knew," she said after she had her giggles.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"How'd you know that?"

"Because on my caller ID, it flashed _Non-Arbors Boyfriend_ on the screen."

"That's my name in your phone?"

"That's your name in my phone."

"You're such a liar."

"I am not. How do you know? Have you gone through my phone?"

"Do I need to?"

"God, not unless you want to be one of _those_ guys."

"I've never been with someone before, Annabel. Maybe I am one of _those_ guys. I can't help it, right?"

"No," she said, slowly. "I know you're not."

"How do you know that?" He was mostly focused on an email from his father now, but their conversation was so lighthearted that he could follow it without really paying attention.

"Those guys are normally meatheads. I'm done with those."

"Meatheads? Hmmm." He set the phone to speaker before setting it down to he could type up a reply. His father was just telling him his flight time and asking if Owen wanted him to bring anything from his house in Arizona to him. "What kind of guy am I?"

"Owen-"

"What am I?"

"What am I to you?"

"I asked first."

"And?"

"You're perfection," he answered. "Now, what kind of guy am I?"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"That perfect garbage is getting old."

"Garbage? Bah. You're more than perfect. You're everything."

"Shut up."

"Anyways, back to the point."

"What point?"

"What kind of guy am I?" he repeated. "I'm not a meathead."

"No," she agreed. "You're not."

"I'm not one of those self-loathing freaks."

"Nope."

"And I'm not one of those douchebags."

"You're not."

"Then what am I? Bella?"

"I don't know. You're…perfect."

"I am not."

"I know. I'm mocking you."

"Ha," he said as he sent the email. "You admit it."

"Oh, I mock you all the time. Denying it is part of the mocking," she said in a flippant way. "Besides, Owen, I don't know what you are. You're…you. Now tell me what I really am."

"Perfect."

"Owen."

He sighed, leaving the phone on speaker as he stood and went over to his stereo to turn it on softly. "You're you too. You're not one of those spoiled, overly self-confident bitches that go to Perkins, you're not one of those try to hard to be hardcore asswipes that go to Jackson, and you're not one of those too stoned to be interesting potheads from the Fountain School. You're just…you're not perfect. I know you're not. But you are for me most of the time. Maybe not for every guy, but for me you are."

Annabel was silent as he went back over to the desk to get the phone before going to lay down on his bed. When she still didn't speak, he decided he should.

"So…how was looking at apartments today? Bella?" He switched his phone from speaker and back to normal before laying on his back, his cell pressed to his ear. "Better than work was for me?"

"I doubt it," she said dryly. "I mean, it was bad enough when it was going to just be Whitney and I going, but then Mom had to invite herself out. I was hoping Dad would tell her that they had something to do, but he was too busy playing that stupid game thingy."

"The Nintendo 64."

"Yeah, that-"

"No. Say it. Nintendo 64. Respect it."

"Owen."

"Respect it."

"You know, Brian likes videogames too."

"Gee, what a shocking statement, Bell."

She ignored the sarcasm. "Something called Playstation-"

"Don't even talk about freaking Sony when I'm talking to you about Nintendo. My God. Have you learned nothing?"

"What are you talking about? I can't like Sony and Nintendo?"

"Oh, you can. People do. But you have a favorite. And to even compare Sony to Nintendo-"

"His games looked better."

"Babe, he was playing on a freaking PS2 probably. You can't compare that to the 64. And anyways, Nintendo has been here and will be here longer than Sony."

"…Did you just call me babe?"

He paused. "It was the heat of the moment. You can hold nothing against me. Not to mention, you were turning into a Playstation fanboy. I had to act fast."

"Fanboy?"

"Yeah. Fanboy."

"Personally, Owen, I couldn't care less if every videogame system was destroyed and every, in your own words, fanboy was locked in a dungeon until he became normal. That's just me though."

"Yeah, babe, it is just you."

"You did it again."

"I did it for effect that time."

"Sure."

"I did." He rolled onto his stomach. "What are you doing right now?"

"I was going to watch TV, but my dad's still on that stupid-"

"Bella."

"Fine. He's still playing the 64. Happy?"

"Yes, very much so."

He knew there was an eye roll that went along with that even though he couldn't see it. "Anyways, I'm in my room now, doing some homework."

"Why don't you guys have more than one TV?" he asked. "I'm sure everyone else in the Arbors does."

"Careful, Owen."

"What? I'm sure they do."

"I don't know," she sighed. "We're not really TV people. Everyone always had something to do before. Now that it's just me, alone, I'm bored. I should get one, huh?"

"You're not alone. Stop saying that."

"I am though. Alone over here."

"You have Whitney." When she was silent, he said, "It's not her fault that you two don't click."

"Oh, so it's mine?"

"No," he said slowly. "Although, given the fact that Whitney is a fellow enlightened music listener, I have to side with her. You're very argumentative somet-"

"How am I argumentative? Huh?"

"Do you hear the inflection in your voice? I don't think I even need to fight this fight."

"Shut up."

"See? When I make a good point, which I do frequently-"

"Owen."

"-you try to stop me. There is no stopping the enlightened, Annabel. That's why you dislike Whitney. She's enlightened and you're jealous."

"If she's so enlightened, why aren't you with her instead of me?"

"See? Jealous."

"Owen."

"Besides, Annabel, she's not perfect. You are. Simple." He shut his eyes. "I have a test tomorrow."

"Really? In what?"

"Math."

"Ew. You have algebra II, right?"

"Yeah."

"Sucks to be you."

"It really does."

They fell silent for a beat in which the song playing on his stereo changed to a more down tempo one. It was by The Smiths, he was pretty sure.

When Annabel spoke next, he rolled onto his back once more.

"I know that you have a lot going on right now and everything," she began. "And I know that you probably don't have much time on your hands-"

"What, Bella?"

"… Can you make me another CD?"

For a second, he paused again before laughing slightly. "Can I make you another CD?"

"Yeah."

"I can make you anything. All you have to do is ask."

"Anything?"

"Anything. I'll making you a freaking rocket if you want one."

"A rocket?"

He knew that she was crinkling her nose because that's what she always did when she questioned him even though she was quick to deny it. "Yeah. A freaking rocket."

"Then I'll take one of those too," she giggled softly.

"Great. What kind of CD do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Genre, Bell."

"Oh. I don't know. Nothing loud. I don't like loud music."

"I know you don't," he mumbled to her. "That's because you have perfect little ears with perfect little eardrums."

"…Do you really think my ears are little? Because I was talking to Kirsten while she was here and she said-"

"Your ears are perfect, just like the rest of you."

She laughed slightly. "You're persistent on this perfect thing. Don't you know any other words?"

"Synonyms you mean? For perfect? Sure." He thought for a moment. "Pure, impeccable, flawless. All of which you are, by the way."

"I'm pure?"

"You're pure to me. And, as we've stated before, the two of us are the only ones that matter. This is our relationship and only our relationship. Everyone else can go to Hell."

Annabel didn't say anything and didn't get a chance as it turned out when there was a knock at Owen's bedroom door.

"What?" he called out, not getting out of bed.

"I'm about to leave," his aunt said as she opened his bedroom door. "I want to talk to you before I do."

He held down a groan before putting his phone back to his ear. "I have to go."

"That's fine. I'm going to bed in a few minutes anyway. I just have to shower first."

If his aunt wasn't in the room, he would have made some sort of comment back to that about how she was just trying to entice him. He was sure he would regret it though and was slightly glad his mother's sister was there.

"Bye then," he said.

"Goodbye."

After he hung up, Owen sat up to address his aunt, who was now facing one of the walls in his room, looking at a few of his posters.

"It looks a lot different than it did before," she told him as he stood. "When you first moved in."

"I didn't have anything with me then," he told her. "Why are you here?"

His aunt, who was considerably younger than his mother, turned to face him then. She reminded him a lot of his sister, if only because she too was the shorter of her siblings and the most out there. She was actually his mother's half-sister and was in her twenties, born a considerable amount of time later. She had been young when Owen was born and always had been nice to him. Out of all his relatives, he probably liked her the most.

"Was that your girlfriend?" the blonde asked, changing the subject. "Annabel?"

"Yes, it was."

"Well, I don't think you can call her that before I even get to meet her."

"Then meet her," he said, clearly not caring for the new topic. "Why are you here?"

"To check on your mother and sister." When she saw him frown, she said, "And you. Besides, I heard that your father would be here Saturday and figured I should come talk to your mother about it before he got here. She hasn't seen him since-"

"Yeah, I know."

His aunt shrugged before walking around his room again. "So where are all the pictures?"

"Of?"

'This girlfriend of yours. Annabel. Mallory has pictures of her."

"Mallory has pictures of everyone," he sighed.

"You're not a very good boyfriend if your own sister cares more about her than you do."

"Camille-"

"Aunt Camille, Owen," she said, turning to face him now. Reaching up, she tapped his nose. "I command it."

"Ha ha."

"So is she down with your creepy music?" His aunt fell back then, landing with a bounce on his bed. "Or is she normal?"

"She likes my music," he said slowly. "She also likes...'normal' music."

"What's with the air quotes? Top 40 is all I listen to. All normal people do."

He just sighed, standing there in front of the older woman. "Then yes, Annabel is normal."

"Annabel. Annabel. It's a cute name," his aunt told him with a shrug of her shoulders. She did that a lot, shrug. It could get annoying at times. "She's a cute girl too, from the photos a saw. Blondes, huh?"

"Shut up, alright?" He turned then, going over to his stereo. He wasn't sure why he was so embarrassed by her saying that, but he was. Changing the CD, he said, "Shouldn't you be getting home soon?"

"I'm off tomorrow. I'm going to the doctor with your sister and mom," she told him. "Are you trying to kick me out, Owen?"

"No," he said as he faced her again. "I'm not."

"Mallory told me that you gave Annabel a ring."

"Mallory does a lot of talking," he commented. "More than she should."

"Do you give her your CDs too?" His aunt was resting on her elbows now, watching him. "Or something cute like that?"

"I make her CDs," he said nonchalantly. "I don't see how it makes a difference."

"What else do you give her?"

"Nothing."

"Mallory said you gave her your videogames."

"Mallory just officially made it on my list of people I'm mad at." He sat down at his desk chair, rotating it to face her.

"Oh, don't say that, Owen. She's just scared. And bored. She's about to go through a lot."

He wanted to get angry that _she_ was trying to explain all this to _him_. As if somehow he didn't understand the gravity of the situation, as if he were a little boy instead of a man.

His chance to speak up was ruined, however, when his bedroom door opened and his mother walked into the room.

"Cam, it's getting late," Teresa said, standing in the doorway. "Owen's going to bed soon."

"Is he? Because he was on the phone when I came in with no plans of getting off soon." His aunt did get off the bed however and stretch. "No matter then. I do have more important things to do than waste time with you, Owen, listening to your stupid music."

"I'm sure," he said, making a face. His aunt just walked out of the room, his mom not soon after she told him goodnight.

Once he was alone in his room, Owen stripped down to his boxers before getting back in bed, quickly sending out a text to Annabel.

_Are you still up?_

It didn't take long to get a reply.

_Yes. Not for long though._

He smiled, staring at the screen for a second, thinking.

_Can I call you?_

It was like she didn't even take the time to think about her response.

_No._

He was almost disappointed until she sent a follow up text.

_Really tired. Going 2 bed now. G-night._

Sighing, he sent her one back that told her goodnight before settling down himself. At least the day hadn't been a total waste. He'd have to get up early the next morning though, to make that CD.

"And the rocket," he muttered to himself as his eyes slipped shut. "Can't forget the rocket."


	7. Chapter 7

Anger Management

Chapter 7

When Owen got to school, the first thing he did was head to Annabel's locker. He was slightly late considering he had to make a CD for Annabel. It had taken some time to find the perfect songs to fit their relationship at the moment.

"Crap," he mumbled when he finally got to his girlfriend's locker only to find Clarke was already there, speaking to her. He thought about turning around, but it was too late as Clarke spotted him. She waved slightly before saying one more thing to Annabel and walking away.

"What was that about?" Owen asked as he finally felt safe in approaching his girlfriend. "Bella?"

"Nothing. She just wanted to ask me how you were doing."

"With?"

"…Rolly might have told her too."

Owen didn't have long to be angry about that, because as quickly as she spoke, Annabel noticed the two items in his hand.

"What's this?"

He gave her the CD. "Your C-"

"Don't play dumb." She reached out and took the other object too. "What's this?"

"A rocket."

"…Made out of Legos."

"Exactly."

Blinking, she turned then, unlocking her locker. "That must have taken awhile."

"Not really." He watched her for a moment. "Besides, I told you I'd make you anything."

"Even a cute little rocket." She sat it in her locker before glancing at the CD. "What's on this?"

"Lots of stuff."

"I'm sure." She smiled as she put it in there too. "Thank you. I don't have anything for you though."

He shrugged before shifting his bag off, quickly unzipping it.

"Here you go," he said, handing her a bag. "The rest of the 64 cartridges."

"Owen-"

"Take them to your dad. Let him have fun." Owen put the bag in her locker also. "He is stuck with you guys all day."

"Shut up." She glanced at him. "So…are we still going out tonight?"

"To eat? Yeah." He watched as she got what she needed from her locker before turning to follow him. "Wherever you want."

She interlaced their fingers as he they turned to walk to her class. "I was so tired last night. Like, right after you texted me, I passed out."

"Maybe you were drugged."

"Yes, Owen. I was drugged. You know, you really should look into being a detective."

He glanced at her. "I think it was a likely suggestion."

"Is that what you think? Because who would have drugged me?"

"I dunno. Maybe you drugged yourself. For attention."

She glanced at him, but he was staring straight ahead, making sure that no one ran into them as he maneuvered them through the overly crowded halls.

"Why would I do that when I get so much attention from you?"

"You get a lot of attention from me?"

"More than you'd usually get from a boyfriend."

"I don't think I do."

"That's because you're new to this." She squeezed his hand. "Trust me, it wears off."

"What does?"

"Everything. You get…used to each other."

"If you say so," Owen said, frowning as two boys started yelling at each other in the middle of the hall. "Come on."

After walking Annabel to class, Owen still had to go to his own locker to get some stuff. While he was there, someone decided then would be the best time to bother him.

"Hi, Owen."

"Hey," he mumbled, pulling his history book out without glancing at Clarke.

"So, Rolly told me about-"

"Yeah, I know."

"Well…Is everything okay?"

"Just fine," he told her as he shut his locker. Then he had nowhere to look except her. "What did you want, Clarke? I have to get to class."

"Just, uh…Have you talked to Rolly?"

"I have," he said slowly.

"And has he said anything about me?"

For a moment, Owen just stared at her. Then he stepped around her.

"I have a lot going on, Clarke," he told her over his shoulder. "You and Rolly's relationship is the last thing on my mind. Really."

* * *

"Are you excited to see your dad tomorrow?"

Owen shrugged as Annabel took a bite of her pizza. "I guess so."

"It has to be nice though, right? To get to see him again?"

He just sighed as she leaned into him. They were at his house, sitting in front of the couch while playing his SNES. Well, he was playing it. He thought that since she wasn't as receptive towards the 64, he should take her back a step. He would have gone up a step, but his Gamecube was at his father's house. If the SNES didn't work, he'd probably try to see if she was a SEGA person, but that was a whole other issue in itself.

"I guess so, Bella." Owen stretched, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I can't believe that I told you I would take you anywhere to eat and you wanted me to get you a pizza."

"With pineapples," she said. "No one at my house will let me get them on the pizza when we order."

"That's because it's disgusting," he told her as he paused his game before reaching over to the pizza box that was on the ground next to them. Pulling a slice out, he quickly pulled the pineapples off it and gave them to his girlfriend.

"It is not." She glanced at the screen. "This game is boring."

"Super Metroid is not boring, Annabel."

She made a face at him. "Come on. Your mom and sister are out. Let's do something."

"Like what?" He took another bite of pizza.

"Something."

"Let me get back to a save point. Then we can do something else. You know, since you're not interested in the greatness of Samus."

"I'm not at all interested." She ate one of the pineapple pieces he had handed her. "Is your mother going to be mad?"

"That you're over? I don't think so."

"No," she said slowly. "That your dad is here."

"Oh. I don't think she is. Or at least she's not going to act like she is. For Mallory's sake or whatever." He glanced at his girlfriend. "You know, my aunt was here yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He took another bite of pizza. "You think maybe you'd be up for, I don't know, meeting her or whatever?"

"I guess," Annabel said, looking at him now. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know."

"Is she…nice?"

"Yeah. She's really nice."

"She's your mom sister?"

"Half sister."

"Oh."

"My mom's parents divorced and then her dad had one more kid. She's pretty young, my aunt is. In her twenties."

"Wow."

"Yeah." He smiled at her. "Do you have any aunts or uncles or whatever?"

"My dad has a brother," she told him. "Mom was an only child though."

"Oh."

"Yeah. My uncle doesn't have any kids, so we're not really a big family."

"My family? It's huge." He smiled at her as he finally got to a save point. "There'll be tons of people for you to meet."

"Great."

He laughed at that, getting out from under the blanket they were sharing before going to turn off the SNES. "So what was it you wanted to do?"

"I don't know, Owen. Something fun."

"Fun. Right." Sitting back down next to her, he grabbed the remote before changing the channel to some cartoon. "You know what I think is fun?"

"Boring videogames?"

"No."

"Not pineapples."

"Definitely not."

"Hmmm. I wonder." She smiled at him while Owen just got back under the blanket. Glancing down, she said, "Your legs are too long."

His socked feet, which were sticking out at the end of the blanket, were probably her reasoning behind that statement. Wiggling his toes, he said, "Yeah, I know."

"And your socks are dirty."

"I'm a guy, Bell."

She giggled softly. "Was this what you wanted to do for fun? Talk about your body?"

"Something like this, but completely different." Turning, Owen held out his crust to her. "You want this?"

"No."

Shrugging, he tossed it down on the plate next to them. "I should get a dog. Then I could feed him whatever I didn't want."

"Can you have a pet if you're a vegan?"

He made a face. "Unless you're planning on frying it up, I'm pretty sure you can."

"Well, I just meant maybe you'd think the poor animal wouldn't want you to own it."

"I think at this point everyone thinks of dogs and cats as domesticated animals, Bell."

"I don't. I think it's unfair."

"I think you're just being unagreeable for the heck of it." He wiggled his toes again. "Hmmm?"

"I don't think unagreeable is a word, Owen."

"So? At one point dinosaur wasn't a word. Now it's one of the coolest words ever."

"Ever? Really?"

"Yes ever." His hand found his way against her stomach as he curved more into her. Annabel was staring up at him with her usual naive façade, watching as he kissed the top of her head. "You never did guess what I wanted to do though."

"I think you wanted to do this."

"This?"

"You know, hold me."

He made a face at her as his other arm wrapped around her body. "That's fun?"

"For a creep like you."

He stroked her stomach. "This isn't fun. This is nice, but this isn't fun."

"What would make it fun then? Huh?"

"Videogames."

"What else? 'cause I hate that."

"You can't hate videogames, Annabel."

"Yes I can."

"There are some games you like. Right?"

"Owen-"

"So you don't hate videogames. You just don't." He kissed her head again.

"Since when are you such a videogame guy?"

"I always have been. You just never seemed interested before."

"I'm still not interested."

Sighing, he leaned closer to her ear before whispering, "Lay down with me."

Annabel giggled. "You really like that, don't you?"

He just nodded as they both shifted to the ground, Annabel on her back, staring up at him.

"Are you okay like this?"

She nodded as he slowly lowered him self over her. "Yeah."

"I just don't…After everything with Cash, I don't want you to not tell me if-"

"I will, Owen," she said, reaching over, running a hand one of his arms. "Besides, you're so much different. So much better."

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before moving off to the side so that he was lying next to her. "What time do you have to be home?"

"It's Friday, so midnight. Unless I ask to stay out longer. Do I need to?"

"No." He shifted so he was on his side, facing her. "Mom'll be home soon."

"Oh."

Reaching up, he grasped the pendant around her neck. "Where'd you get this?"

"It was my Christmas present from Kirsten. You've seen it before."

"Guess I've never noticed it."

"That's because you only notice when I wear things you get me."

"Duh." He opened his hand and stared at the pendant. "A claw?"

"A tiger claw."

"How can you tell? It's golden."

"Because that's what Kirsten told me it was." She turned her head to stare at him. "It was my favorite animal when we were kids."

"I didn't know that."

"You don't know a lot things."

"Like what?"

She was still staring at him, her eyes locked with his now. "Um…I don't know. What kind of things do you want to know?"

"I want to know things I don't already know." He let go of the necklace before moving to rub her stomach once more. "I can tell you things too."

"You first."

"Hmmm." His hand slowly ventured down to the edge of her shirt before pushing it up slightly. He was still watching her eyes, but they gave nothing away. "I broke my arm when I was four. I fell down the stairs of our apartment building."

"How?"

"I tripped. I was always kind of clumsy as a kid."

"As a kid?"

He stole a kiss before speaking. "As a kid."

"Poor Owen."

"Your turn," he said. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Uh, I guess you don't know that when I was, like, two, Dad was supposed to be watching me and my sisters as we played outside, but one of his friends came by a they started talking. So Kirsten thought it would be a good idea to play tag. I was running away from her and ran into the street."

He frowned. "Did you get hit by a car?"

Annabel shook her head. "Almost. The car stopped right before it hit me."

"Wow."

"It was a truck. I'd probably have been seriously hurt."

He rubbed her exposed stomach for a moment or two before speaking again. "When Mallory was really, really little, I used to hide this clown doll randomly around her room and sneak in there randomly throughout the night and move it. She was convinced that it was possessed."

Annabel pushed his chest gently. "That's mean."

"Yeah, I know. It was funny though."

Staring at him, she said, "I slept in my parents bed for months when I was three because I saw that movie with that clown and was scared he'd come get me."

"It? You watched It?"

"Yeah."

"Who let you watch that?"

"My dad. He likes Steven King, knew the books pretty well, and thought it would be fine. He didn't think I was old enough to even understand what was going on."

"Wow. When I was seven and saw that, I wouldn't leave the house for school without my mom."

"Why?"

"I rode the bus and the bus stop was at the end of the street, right next to the storm drain."

"Ah."

"I used to think I was such a big boy for being able to walk down there all alone, but I wouldn't after I was that movie. I just knew he'd try to take me."

"Who did you watch it with?"

"My dad. He and I used to watch all sorts of horror movies, but that was the scariest for me."

"Our dads are horrible."

"Nah, just naïve." He smiled at her. "I used to have a cat."

"Really?"

"Really."

"What happened to it?"

"I was five when I got him," he said. "He died when I was thirteen. He got sick."

"What was his name?"

"Ruffles."

She giggled. "Why?"

"That was my favorite kind of chips. He was tan and white."

Smiling, she said, "You don't strike me as a cat person."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"You just don't seem like you'd be one." She close dher eyes, sighing. "I'd picture you with a dog. A big dog."

"We kind of have a cat right now. There's one that's always hanging around our house. I'll feed it sometimes, give it water from time to time. It's a nice cat."

"I've seen it," she sighed. "So my turn?"

"Yeah, your turn." With her eyes shut, Owen knew that he was free to do what he wanted. He was staring hard at her chest as his hand slowly made its ascent towards it.

"When I- Stop." She moved away from him slightly, opening her eyes. "Owen."

He laid his hand flat then, just under her breasts. "Sorry."

"I thought we were talking."

"We were. Or, well, we are."

"Then cut it out." She sat up then, pulling her shirt back down.

"Bella, we've been together for months and I can't even-"

"I thought you wouldn't make that mistake?"

"I'm not. I'm just saying…" He sighed, turning his head to bury it in the ground for a moment before speaking again. "I don't even know what I'm saying."

"I don't want-"

"Then never mind, okay? Just…lay back down." He was staring so hard at her that it was hard not to notice. "Please, Bell. I didn't think it would be a big deal. Everyone acts like it's not a big deal. I forgot for a second what a big deal some things might be to you. I'm sorry."

She still just sat there, staring at the wall. Then, shaking her head, she said, "Maybe I am just being stupid, Owen. I-"

"You're not stupid. If you feel that way, then you feel that way." He sat up then, look at her. "…Am I making any mistakes?"

Turning her head so she was staring at him, she smiled slightly. "No more than I am."

That eased some of his tension and caused a grin to grow on his face. "You're perfect, Bella. You make no mistakes."

"Is that so?"

Nodding, he reached a hand out to cup her cheek. He shook his head as he said, "You wanna go hangout in my room? Listen to music?"

"And miss this?" She nodded at the television where two cartoon characters that neither of them knew were arguing over something.

"As antagonizing as that is-"

"I think you mean enticing."

"-I think we can pass on it." He stood up then, reaching down for her to take his hand. Once she did so, he pulled her up, smiling. "You're antagonizing."

"Enticing, Owen."

"Nope. This time I completely mean antagonizing."

"Ha ha, you're so funny."

"I am, aren't I?" He held tighter to her hand, not wanting to let go yet. Staring down at her, he let out a long breath before speaking. "About before-"

"Owen, it's over. I just like our relationship this way. More fun than serious."

"But I am serious about you." He took a step closer to her. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah," she whispered, now looking off. "I know."

"Are you…about me?"

"I am. I just don't want-"

"That's all I needed to know," he said as he pulled her in for a hug. "Just so long as you don't-"

He stopped as the front door opened suddenly, his mother walking. When she saw them there, standing in the middle of the living room, she just sighed before shaking her head.

"Hello, Annabel. And goodnight. Owen has things to do tomorrow," his mother said as she continued on into the kitchen.

"Oh. Yeah, sure," Annabel said as Owen reluctantly let go of her hand. "You drove me here, Owen."

He nodded as she went to put on her shoes. "Yeah, Mom, I have to take her home."

"Then hurry, please," his mother called to him.

Biting his tongue, he looked towards the kitchen before telling Annabel to meet him at the car. He needed to ask his mother something.

"Why did you do that?" he asked as he came into the kitchen only after Annabel was out of the house. "Huh?"

"What are you talking about?" His mother was in the fridge, looking for something to eat.

"You were rude to Annabel."

She sighed loudly. "Owen-"

"She gets really nervous around people and I just think-"

"Honestly, Owen, I do not have time for this right now. Go take that girl home and then go to bed. You have to get your father from the airport in the morning. And you have to clean up that living room." She turned to look at him, a pointed stare on her face. "And what exactly were the two of you doing over here anyways? I thought you were taking her to dinner?"

"I was," he defended. "She wanted pizza though, so I got us a pizza and brought it back here."

"Uh-huh. And what else did the two of you do over here?"

"Mom-"

"Owen."

He glanced at the fridge before back at her. "We just played videogames and watched TV."

"Yeah, well, that better be all you're doing in this house."

"Mom-"

"I do not have time for that girl's father to be bothering me if something happens."

Making a face, he asked, "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying, Owen, that I have to deal with your sister and your father. If you get that girl pregnant-"

"Mom, God. We're not-"

"And I'm just supposed to believe you?"

"I'd like to think so, yeah."

She just stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. "Go take her home, Owen. And from now on, someone is to be here with you guys."

"Oh, so you don't trust me?"

Instead of answering, she turned back to the fridge, opening once more. "Hurry home. You have to clean before you go to bed."

He wanted to stay and argue, but knew that his girlfriend was waiting on him and no doubt worrying about what was being said. Turning, he headed out of the kitchen before out of the house where Annabel was already in his Land Cruiser.

"Is everything okay?"

He just got into the driver's seat before sighing. "Yeah, Bella. Everything's fine."

"Sorry I got you in trouble."

"Shhh." Staring the car, he said, "You didn't do anything. You're perfect, remember?"

"Can I prove myself tonight?" She held her hand out, waiting for him to give her the hammer. "Show how strong I am?"

"No," he said, pulling the seatbelt across her before hitting it in himself. "Then I wouldn't have an excuse for being so close to you."

"I don't think you need an excuse at this point. You are my boyfriend."

For some reason, that word still made him feel funny.

"Yeah," he said, kissing her head instead of just moving back to his own seat. "I am."

* * *

"So…am I going to get to meet your girlfriend?"

The car. They made it to the car before his father asked.

Sighing, Owen handed his father the hammer. "Mom thought that it wouldn't be a good idea. That I should just not see Annabel at all this weekend."

"Your mother- What is this for?" He frowned at the hammer as his son buckled up.

"You have to hit it in the buckle for the seatbelt to work."

His father frowned. "Your mother let you spend your money on this? Owen, I could buy you a much nicer-"

"I like my car," he told his father simply as he started it. "Very much."

"At least let me pay to get this fixed. You have to hit a hammer to buckle your seat belt? Come on, son."

"Annabel's the only one that rides with me, really. She doesn't mind." He messed with his stereo, turning it down so that it didn't bother his father.

"Tell me again why I don't get to meet her today?"

"Mom-"

"Oh, right, your mother."

He sighed. "I mean, if you really want to, I'm sure that she could eat dinner with us tonight or something-"

"Great! Me, you, and your girlfriend. You can invite your friend Rolly too if you-"

"No, just Annabel," Owen said, shaking his head.

He had yet to fully forgive Rolly and, honestly, Rolly hadn't really been hounding him for forgiveness. He was probably dealing with that new girl, which was fine. Owen wanted that relationship to end, like it inevitably would in the coming weeks, before he and Rolly started hanging out full time again.

"That's fine. It'll be nice, huh?"

"Yeah, Dad," he sighed. "Sure."

"So tell me what's been going on with you, Owen. All I've heard about is your sister."

"Nothing's been going on with me," he told his father. "I just hangout with Annabel and work on my radio show."

"And work, right? You're still working?"

"Yeah. As much as I can. I need money."

"For what?"

He shrugged. "Music."

"You cannot possibly be buying that much music."

"I buy things for Annabel too," he said, shrugging. "And if Mallory needs something, I tell her to just ask me for money first. I don't want-"

"What kind of things would she need?"

"I don't know, Dad. Her and her friends started a modeling club, so I gave her some money for clothes the other-"

"As much money as I send your mother for child support, Mallory should be able to buy herself some damn clothes. Where the heck does all my money-"

"Dad, I just don't like her bothering Mom with stupid things. Alright? And I don't ever give her too much. She doesn't ask that often."

"Your mom-"

"Dad, just stop, alright? I don't care." He turned up the music slightly. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

He thought his father would be angry for the tone he used, but he wasn't, instead just sitting there, not saying anything.

"Mallory's staying with Camille tonight, because her house is closer to the hospital she'll be at tomorrow," Owen said as pulled up to his aunt's house some time later. "Mom's here."

His father took a deep breath. "I didn't realize I'd have to see-"

"Cam said she'd be nice. Mom made her promise. And Mom said she wouldn't do anything too bad either." He glanced at his father. "Mal is really, really excited to see you."

"I know, Owen." His father looked down at the buckle. "How do I get out of this thing? Do I hit it again or-"

"Just press the button," he said, pulling his phone out. "Hey, I'm gonna stay in the car, call Annabel. Alright? I'll be in there in a minute."

"Right, son. Throw me to the wolves." His father patted him on the shoulder before getting out of the car. Sighing, Owen called his girlfriend.

"Hi, non-Arbors boyfriend. It's me, Annabel."

"Funny, Bell."

She giggled. "What are you doing right now? I thought you were going to the airport?"

"Just got back. I'm at my aunt's right now."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so anyways, my dad wanted to go out to dinner tonight. Just me, you, and him."

"Tonight?"

"Bell-"

"Owen, I don't-"

"It's just out to eat. At, like, a fast food place. Or World of Waffles if you want. Whatever. It's not that big of deal."

"I'm meeting your father, Owen."

"Trust me, you'll be meeting him a lot more after this."

"Owen."

"You will be." He glanced around his car, sighing. "Where are you right now?"

"At home."

"Doing?"

"Homework."

"Bella, you need a life."

"Shut up. All you do all day is listen to music."

"And think about you."

"Cheesy."

"I try." Leaning his head back, he asked, "So yes?"

"To going out tonight? Sure."

"Great. I'll text you with the time later."

"Alright. I'll see you then."

He knew he was supposed to say goodbye at that point, but he really didn't want to. He wanted to keep talking to his girlfriend instead of going into that house where, no doubt, his parents and aunt were creating more drama than necessarily.

"Owen?"

He sighed. "I'm still here."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing."

"Then…I'll see you tonight. Goodbye."

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Goodbye."

After he hung up, Owen decided that he had to face his fears and finally go inside. Besides, the sooner he got it all over with, the quicker he would be able to get to his date with Annabel. Correction. His chaperoned date. Sigh.

When he opened his aunt's front door, he found his mother and Camille in the living room, waiting.

"And what were you doing, mister?" his aunt asked as he closed the door behind him. "Huh?"

"I had to call-"

"Owen, honestly," his mother sighed. "You can go one day without that girl."

"I could," he agreed. "But I don't have to, so why does it matter?"

"Watch your tone."

"Me? You're the one-"

"Calm down," Camille said, glancing at her sister before back at her nephew. "Your mother is super stressed right now, Owen. She doesn't mean to be lashing out at you like this. You can call your girlfriend if you want."

"Like I was waiting for your permission?"

"See? See? This is the attitude that I'm tired of," Teresa said, pointing at him. "Owen, you're not-"

"You know that you're just fighting with me because you're mad that Dad's here. It's not about Annabel and it's not about this imaginary attitude that I don't have. So just…I'm going to go spend time with my sister. Have fun moping because I actually like having my father around."

When he got to the extra bedroom in his aunt's house, he found his father and sister there, his father sitting at the desk while his sister was on the bed, talking ecstatically about something. Owen only had to listen for a moment before realizing she was talking about her stupid club.

"-any day now, so, I mean, Jenna can just back off. You know? How could they not choose me? So yeah, okay, Mr. Steele is like a photographer, but my brother is dating a model."

"Ex model," Owen said as he closed the bedroom door behind him. "And not even a serious one. She was, like, in a calendar for the freaking mall."

"And you're on a stupid radio show that no one listens to, but you still consider yourself a radio show host, right?"

Part of Owen was glad that his sister wasn't feeling so bad at the moment. The other part of him wished she would just shut up.

"Calm down," his father said, shaking his head. "Besides, Owen, she was complimenting your girlfriend. You don't have to be so uptight with her."

Sighing, he headed over to the bed, which he sat at the edge off, next to his sister's feet. "Mom is mad."

"About what?" Mallory sat up slightly, staring at him.

He shook his head as he said, "She's mad that I called Annabel."

His dad snorted. "Is that it?"

"Yeah. She yelled at me that-"

"She yelled at you over that?"

"Not yelled, but-"

"How stupid," his father said as he stood. "I'll be right back, Mallory."

"No, Dad," Owen tried, but it was too late. His father left the room, leaving the two siblings alone.

"Nice going, Owen," Mallory said, frowning at him. "I bet that's what you wanted though."

"It is not."

"Yes, it is. Every time you get one of them mad at you, you tell the other one so that they fight. You used to do it all the time."

"Whatever, Mallory."

"Why did you call Annabel anyways?"

Glancing at her, he said, "Dad and I are going out to dinner with her tonight."

"What? Owen-"

"You can't come."

"That's not-"

"She's my girlfriend, Mallory. So yes, it is fair."

They sat there in silence for awhile, neither really wanting to speak to the other. Finally Owen got up and moved to the desk chair.

"I'm going to spend time with Annabel, Mallory. It's part of being her boyfriend."

"I don't-"

"I know that I used to spend a lot more time with you and used to let you hangout with me and Rolly a lot, but this is different. Annabel is different. Alright?"

She rolled onto her side, giving him her back. "Whatever."

Getting up, he headed out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him. He could hear his parents arguing in the living room with his aunt randomly interjecting. Deciding he didn't want to deal with that, Owen bypassed the living room and headed into the kitchen where he sat down at the table. Pulling out his phone, he decided now was probably a good time to face his own problem.

"Hello?"

"Have you listened to the playlist yet?"

"Owen?" He heard Rolly sigh. "Dude, I'm kind of busy right now. Clarke is over and-"

"I have plans tonight, Rolly. So did you listen to it or not? This is the only time I have to ask."

"Did you not hear? My ex is-"

"So no, you didn't listen to it even though I sent it to you on Wednesday."

"…I told you, Owen, I'm starting a band."

Shaking his head, he said, "You know, you're really testing my patience recently."

"Dude, Clarke is here, alright? I have to go. I'll listen to it tonight and call-"

"I'm with Annabel and my dad tonight. Text me."

"Yeah, sure. Cool?" With that, his friend hung up. Sigh. Getting up, he decided that he had better find out what his parents were doing, if only because he knew Mallory would want him to keep their dad around.

"-screw it then, Teresa. If it's that big of a deal to you-"

"It is."

"Fine. Fine." Her ex-husband looked up as their son walked into the room. "Guess what, Owen? We can't go see your girlfriend because…why again, Teresa? Huh?"

She was standing in front of him in the middle of the living room, her arms crossed. It was always odd to Owen, his mother being so much taller than his father. Teresa always told him, though, that his dad being short just made him feistier. Owen was pretty sure it was his bad attitude that made him feisty, but whatever.

"I told him that he needed to be with his family tonight. Not with A-"

"What?" Owen frowned, glaring at his father before at his mother. "I've already called her and told her-"

"Then call her back, Owen," Teresa said, not looking away from her ex. "Tell her that you were mistaken."

"I wasn't freaking m-"

"Owen, calm down." His aunt was at his side them, grabbing his hand and holding onto it. "We'll all have a good time over here, okay? You'll see Annabel tomorrow, right? For your radio show? So see, it's not that big of a deal. You guys just-"

"This is crap." Owen pulled his hand out of his aunt's before walking around his parents. "And you both know it."

Slamming the door behind him, he headed out of the house and over to his car. He was just getting in it when his mother came running out.

"You are not leaving, Owen. You get back in there and-"

"I'm calling Annabel, like you wanted." He got into the car, frowning as she got into the passenger's side. "I would like some privacy."

"Owen, I'm not telling you that you can't see her tonight because… When is the last time you cleaned this car?" Teresa looked around the Land Cruiser, frowning slightly. "You really should clean it soon. And all these CDs. You can't possibly listen to them all. You should only keep the ones you listen to in your car."

Rolling his eyes, he said, "I'm calling her to tell her that we can't go out. So you're getting what you want. Why are you still bothering me?"

That got him hit in the arm. "Don't you talk to me like that, Owen."

Taking a deep breath, he said, "Why can't I go out with Annabel tonight? When I was moping around at home, you got mad at me. So I'm going out with Annabel. Why is that a bad-"

"Are you and Annabel having sex?"

"What?" He frowned. "Mom-"

"I didn't want to ask, Owen, but I have to. Are you?"

"No. Why? No." He shifted slightly in his seat, wanting out of the car now. God. Why did she have to keep bringing this back up?

His mother let out a long breath. "I just don't like how…centered your life is becoming on this girl."

"What are you talking about?"

"You always find something new and you get obsessive over it."

"What?"

"Every since you were a little boy. You'd get a friend and you'd want to spend every day with them until they finally got tired of you. You'd get a new game and you'd spend hours on it. I mean, Owen, even more recently, you got into music and that's all you did all day was listen to it. I'm just not comfortable with your new…interest."

"I've been…interested in girls for my whole freaking life, Mom."

"Not to this extent, sweetheart."

"Gee, maybe because Annabel's my first girlfriend?" He couldn't help it as his cheeks turned slightly red. This had to be one of the most embarrassing conversations he had ever had.

"I know that, honey, but that doesn't mean you should stop doing other things because of it. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"What are you talking about?"

"Owen, eventually…it can't keep on like this. And usually, when you get obsessed with one of your little hobbies, you either beat the game or run out of things to do with your new toy or something like that and you get depressed. Really, really depressed. Like remember when we were in Arizona? And you were friends with that boy, Randy? And he didn't want to be your friend anymore because you were…he thought that you had no life outside of him. And you didn't. And I could see how that could be annoying. But when you guys stopped being friends, you just laid around in your room for-"

"God, that wasn't even that big of a deal," Owen complained, frowning. "I was, like, in the eighth grade, Mom. And yeah, so maybe I stopped being friends with him, but it wasn't that huge of a problem. I made other friends."

"Did you though, Owen? Because I remember two months straight of you just lay around in your room, angry at all of us over nothing."

"…Why are we talking about this again?"

"Because, Owen, when you and Annabel break up-"

"If we break up."

Teresa took a deep breath. "If you and Annabel break up, then I don't want you to crash again. You've gotten so far in your anger management. You hardly ever get upset anymore. But recently-"

"I have not been-"

"See? You talk back more, you argue more, you-"

"Mom, what do you want me to do? I'm with Annabel. I like being with Annabel."

"I know, Owen. I just don't want you…she's a really nice girl, Owen. But she hasn't seen you when you get bad."

"I'm not going to get bad again."

"With all this stuff going on with Mallory-"

"I'm fine. Mallory's fine. She's going to keep being fine."

"…Honey, I don't want you to do anything…wrong with this girl that-"

"What do you mean? What 'wrong' things would I do with her?"

"You get angry, Owen. And if she were to break up with you…you guys spend so much time together and you're so…into her that you might…"

"I might what? Hurt her? Is that what you're trying to say?" He glanced at his mother. "Is that what this is about? You think that I'm going to, like, what? Hit her or something?"

"No," she said slowly. "I just know that you can be…intimidating sometimes."

He was really starting to hate that word. Intimidating. He wasn't honestly intimidating…was he?

"I'm not going to hurt Annabel. Or intimidate her. Or whatever." He was staring out the windshield now, angry. She was accusing him of something that, to being with, he would never do, and also didn't even happen yet. So basically she was making a problem out of nothing.

For a minute, it was silent in the car. Then, slowly, his mother got out. Not before patting him on the knee though. Once she was in the house, Owen immediately called his girlfriend.

"Hi, Owen. It's me, A-"

"Am I obsessed with you?"

That made her pause. "Uh, what?"

"Obsessed. Am I?"

"With me?"

"Right. Am I obsessed with you? Or do I act obsessive? Or whatever?"

"I don't…Owen…"

"Do I?"

"No. I don't think so. Why?"

Taking a deep breath, he said, "Mom told me that I am. And, okay, so maybe I do spend a high amount of time with you or thinking about you or whatever, but I'm just happy. Right? So there's nothing wrong with that. Right? It's not like I'm trying to kill myself or something because I can't be with you anymore. Or whatever. And it's not like I don't do other things. I work. I have my radio show. I hangout with Rolly. So see? I'm not obsessed with you."

It was silent for a moment before Annabel spoke. "Are you telling me or-"

"I just…I like you, Annabel."

"I know, Owen."

"I like you a lot. And so, yeah, maybe I'm showing it bad, but she had no right to bring up Randy. That was, like, one bad time in my life. Why does that need to be brought up?"

"Who is-"

"No one," Owen said before taking a deep breath. "It's not important."

"Owen, are you okay? Is this about Mallory? Or your dad or something?"

"I just…we can't go out tonight."

"Oh. Okay. Are you alright or-"

"Mom thinks that I spend too much time with you and that I'm getting too fixated on you or something. And I'm not. I'm just being a good boyfriend. She just doesn't understand that." He paused. "Anyways, Bell, we can't go out. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Be with your dad. It's not that important."

It was though. To him at least. He wanted Annabel to meet his dad. Why couldn't his mother get that?

"I'm still picking you up in the morning though. For the radio show. Okay?"

"Yeah, Owen. That's fine. Go be with your sister. And your dad. I'm fine. Me and Dad are playing one of your games. And he- Dad, you can't unpause the game if I'm on the phone. Yes, Dad, that is cheating." Annabel groaned. "I have to go, Owen. I'll text you tonight, okay? If you want."

"I'll just call you," he said. "Okay? Bella?"

"That's fine," she said, distracted now. "Bye, Owen."

"B-" He tried to tell her goodbye, but she hung up before he could. Groaning, he rest his head against his steering wheel as he hunched forward.

Why did everything have to be so complicated? He liked Annabel. He really, really liked her. Why did that have to be a bad thing? So what if he wanted to spend as much time as he could with her. Isn't that what a relationship was? He thought so. Maybe he was weird.

Sighing a little, he sat up and looked around his car. It did look a little messy. Maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

Anger Management

Chapter 8

"What time are your parents going to get home?"

"I dunno," Annabel sighed as Owen stroked her stomach. This was the first time they had ever laid down in her bed and she was kind of nervous. No one ever went up to her room other than her anymore. She was kind of scared that he was secretly judging her for it.

"I don't want to go home," Owen whispered, his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry, Owen."

"It's not your fault," he whispered. "Why do you always apologize if it's not your fault? That's stupid."

"I…I'm sorry that I…wait…"

That made him scoff slightly, though not in a mean way as he opened his eyes to stare at her. He was lying on his side, her on her back, as they cuddled on her bed. Owen didn't really want to go back home, but he also didn't want to her parents to find them in that way.

"You're cute," he mumbled, opening his eyes. "You know that?"

"Owen."

"You are." Leaning his head against the side of hers, he told her, "You think I'm a horrible brother?"

"Why would I think that?"

"She's at home right now, scared, and I'm here with you."

"You'll be back at home with her soon."

"I don't want to be though. I want to stay with you." Opening his eyes, he stared at her. "Does that sound obsessive?"

"No more than you were last week," she mumbled.

He had been like this since a few days ago when he found out that Mallory's brain cancer wouldn't be as easy as just removing the tumor because it was in a place that made surgery impossible. She'd have to go through intense chemo or something. Annabel wasn't too sure on that. Owen hadn't been very specific.

Taking a deep breath, he got a good whiff of whatever stuff she used on her hair. Which was fine. It smelled good in that way that all girls hair smelled good. Well, most girls…

"You're so small, Bella," he mumbled as he moved down the bed. She froze until she realized his place was her stomach, where he laid his head. His legs were too long for the bed in his new position, even with them curled up slightly. His sock clad feet were hanging off the end, but he seemed comfortable there. "You know that?"

"Not to most people I'm not."

"You are to me."

"I always thought I was kind of tall."

"Kind of," he agreed. "For a girl."

"Oh? Just for a girl?"

"Yeah." He pressed a kiss against her clothed stomach. "Just for a girl."

"Mmmm." She glanced down at him, staring for a second. "I'll admit, this is a first for me."

"What?"

"A guy curled up on my stomach like a kid."

"Oh. I've seen it in movies." He wiggled his toes. "I'm comfortable."

"You watch a lot of chick flicks, Owen?"

"I live with two women. What do you think?" Closing his eyes again, he let out a long breath. "Your bed's comfy. We should lay on it more often. And your sheets smell good."

"That's because I wash them, Owen. When's the last time you washed yours?"

"I dunno. I can't remember."

"Exactly."

Smiling, he opened his eyes and took another look around the room. "There's my rocket."

"Yeah."

"And my jacket."

"Yep."

"I should leave you a shirt next. I've seen that in movies and stuff. They you could wear it to bed."

Glancing down at him again, she shook her head before laying it back down once more. "Yeah, like that would go over well with Dad. Besides, I think you can only do that once you've, you know, slept together."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Stroking her stomach now, he asked, "Can I get up and change the CD? I'm tired of this one."

"Yeah, sure," she sighed as he did so. "You're so warm, Owen. Like a dog or something."

"You're cold without me?" He went over to her stereo and looked through the CDs she had next to it. Most were from him, as almost all the CDs she really listened to were in her car. The stereo she had was, of course, a less expensive one than him, mainly because music didn't matter to her nearly as much. Still, it was pretty nice, considering she was, as he put it, an Arbors girl.

"A little."

"That's cute."

"Shut up." Annabel rolled onto her side, staring at his back. "Hey, Owen?"

"What?"

"Spring Break is coming up."

"It is," he agreed.

"Are you, you know, still going to your dad's or whatever?"

"I dunno, Bell. There's a lot going on right now."

"Right. Sure."

After putting the CD he wanted in, Owen made his way back over to the bed, laying on his side also. Annabel was now pressed up against the wall, which Owen kind of liked.

"You look even tinier like this," he told her as he moved closer to her, as not to fall off the edge. "You know that?"

Crinkling her nose, she asked, "What is your obsession with tell me how small I am compared to you?"

He shrugged. "I just like…looking at you."

"You're so corny."

"I'm truthful."

Reaching out, she cupped his cheek, staring at him. "You like this song?"

"What?" He listened for a second. "Yeah. It's a good song."

"I just know that you don't like the Beach Boys is all."

"I don't dislike them, Annabel. I just think that people use them as a crutch when talking about a specific genre without knowing any of the other, similar bands of that time. Like when someone says they like the Beatles or something, but have no idea what other music was out at the time. It's annoying. You take a great band and then you have their blind followers that never learn about the true-"

"Can we not do this, Bear?"

"I just- What?"

"What?"

"Did you just call me a freaking bear?"

Nodding, she smiled at him. "That's what you are. A bear."

"So…like a nickname?"

"Yeah."

"I don't like it."

"Who cares what you like?"

"I'd think m girlfriend would."

"Well, newsflash, Owen, I'm self-centered."

"Breaking news, Annabel, I already knew that."

"Oh, Bear."

"Stop calling me that."

"I can't. It's your nickname now." Leaning forward, she pressed a soft kiss against his lips. "Bear."

"I am nothing like a bear."

"Yeah, you are. If we were animals you would definitely be a bear."

"What would you be?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

Leaning down, he kissed the side of her neck. Then, staying there, he mumbled against it, "I think you'd be a cute, little antelope."

"What kind of antelope?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"Uh…a girl one, I guess?"

"Gazelle," she told him. "Antelopes have lots of types. One of which is a gazelle. Which is the name of a model."

"…Right."

"So you put no thought in that at all and took the easy way out."

"…Honestly, Bell, I never made the connection, but I think that if I had, that would have been awesome. However, since I didn't, I am now faced with telling you I thought antelopes were just animals. Like a lion. Or a bear. Or a tiger."

"Owen, there are types of all those animals."

Blinking, he said, "Well, then. My mind was just blown."

"Oh, Bear."

"Stop calling me that."

"See? You get grouchy like a bear." She stroked the back of his head, which was still pressed into her neck. "Roar, Bear. Roar for me."

He just grunted instead, moving back from her slightly. Giggling, Annabel kept on.

"You know that you like that nickname. Huh? Snoogie bear."

"…What? What is a…snoogie?"

"I dunno," she said, shrugging as best she could lying down. "It sounds cool though."

"No, Bell, it doesn't."

Tapping his nose, she said, "Yes, it does, Snoogie."

"You cannot call me that."

"But I can. What are you going to do to stop me?"

He stared at her hard for a moment. "I'm not sure yet, but it will be equally as embarrassing."

"The whole school, like, thinks I'm a whore anyways. What can you do?"

"…Are you joking?" His face lost some of its jolliness. "Bell-"

"Don't act like they don't. Anyone that was friends with Cash, like, freaking acts like part of this is my fault or something. I mean, it's been months."

"Who's been messing with you?"

"Owen-"

"Who?"

"No one. It's just…I don't know, okay?"

He was angry now though. "Tell me. I mean it, Annabel. Who-"

"It's not that big of deal. People hated me before, when they thought I was the whore that tried to get with my friend's boyfriend. Now they just don't like me for another reason. Why does it matter?"

"It matters to me. If I ever hear anyone-"

"Owen-"

"I mean, God, Bella, why the heck haven't you told me before? Huh?"

"Because I knew you'd get angry-"

"So? It's not like I'm going to hit someone over it."

"You weren't going to hit Will that day either, but-"

"That was different."

"No, Owen, it wasn't. You get upset and you do things."

Taking a deep breath, he sat up slowly. "I just…God, Annabel."

"I'm sor-"

"Stop apologizing!"

"Owen." She reached out, running her hand down his thigh. "It's okay."

"Not when people are talking shit to my girlfriend over something that-"

"Crap," she said, as her phone, which was on her dresser rang. "Can you grab that for me?"

Doing as asked, he quickly picked it up before tossing it to her. "It's your mother."

"Hello?" she answered. "Hey, Mom. No. He's not home yet. No, Whitney has my car. Yeah. Remember? She had it this morning. She dropped me off. No. Owen took me home. Yes, he's here. No, we're just…playing videogames."

"Don't lie," he hissed at her, but she just held up her hand.

"Yes, I know. I thought Dad would be home by now. He usually is on Tuesdays. What? It's Monday? I didn't- We haven't even been home alone that long. What? Mom- Alright, bye."

"You shouldn't lie, Annabel," he said as she hung up.

"I won't be," she told him as she got up to turn off the stereo. "Come on. We're going downstairs to play your videogames."

"Annabel, I can just leave."

"No. That would make me look guilty. Or you look guilty. Besides, Owen, we weren't _doing_ anything. I mean, yeah, we weren't doing what I said we were, but that was only because if I told her I was up here, with you, alone, she'd assume that we were having sex. And we weren't. So who's really the bad one? The one who lied or the one who doesn't trust their daughter?"

He just groaned. "You make my head hurt."

"That's because I'm smarter than you." Stepping around him, she called over her shoulder, "Come on. Mom'll be here soon. I need you, downstairs, playing some stupid game while I look on, bored, with that half-asleep daze on my face."

Sighing, he followed along behind her. "That nickname does not leave this room."

"Whatever you say…Snoogie."

"Bella."

* * *

"You don't understand, Owen," Mallory wailed. "This is the worst thing ever."

Owen, who was standing in the doorway of his sister's room, sighed. "Mallory, I really think you should look at this from their standpoint. You're going to be in and out of the hospital a lot. So maybe-"

"Owen." Annabel, who was next to his sister on her bed, comforting the younger girl, glared at him. "You could be a little more sensitive."

"I made that club. How can I not be president? I know more about fashion than any of them, I'm friends with Annabel, I-"

"Mal, you're sick," Owen tried again. "Maybe you should just focus on that. Huh?"

"Shut up, Owen."

"Mallory, he's a boy," Annabel said, rolling her eyes as she continued to rub the other girl's shoulder. "He doesn't get it."

"I'd make a way better model than stupid Jenna," she said harshly even though it was only the three of them in the room.

"I know," Annabel agreed. "You certainly will. One day. Okay?"

It was two days later and Owen had came home, only to call Annabel not soon after to come over as soon as he found his sister in a wreck. His mother was at work and, honestly, he did not have any plans to deal with girl emotions. At all. Besides, ex-model to wanna be model, Annabel should have been able to help. Right?

Owen, taking a step back, mumbled something about being hungry and made his retreat. Besides, it seemed like he was more of a bother than anything.

While he was in the kitchen making a snack, Annabel waltzed in, clearly angry with him.

"Owen, when your sister is upset, you don't have to sit there and try to fix the problem."

"…No, I'm pretty sure that's what big brother's are for."

"No," Annabel said slowly. "You're there to listen to the problem. Not suggest that she just freaking get over it."

"What else can she do, Annabel? You'd think with all the horrible things she has going on right now, she'd have some perspective-"

"Owen, she's in the eighth grade. Next year is high school. She's already got to deal with that and now she has this? It's not fair to tell her to get over something."

"Yeah, it kind of is."

"You're impossible," she said in the dramatic way she always has. Owen just kept cooking. "What are you making?"

"Eggs."

"…Number one, I thought that you couldn't eat eggs when you were a vegan? Number two, why are you making eggs at, what, five in the afternoon?"

"To begin with, no, you can't eat eggs if you're a vegan. I, however, am not a vegan, so I can buy whatever the heck I want so long as I buy it. I like eggs. They scrumptious."

"Scrumptious?"

"Also, Annabel, if I like them and find them scrumptious, why can't I eat them?"

"I'm sorry, I'm still stuck on scrumptious."

"Did you want some, Annabel? Is that it? Did you think that I wasn't going to share my eggs and sausage with you? Well, Annabel, you are in luck. I will gladly give you some of my sausage."

"Ew, Owen."

He frowned as Mallory came into the kitchen also, her eyes still red and puffy from crying. "You're supposed to stay in your room. You know that."

"And you're not supposed to be alone with Annabel in the house."

"I'm not. You're here." He sighed as he turned off the stove. "Hand me a plate, Bell."

"Sure, Bear."

Mallory choked. "Bear?"

Annabel smiled at the younger girl before going to grab one. "It's cute, isn't it? That's what I call him now. Bear."

"Annabel," he warned.

"What? I didn't tell her the other part of the name."

"What's the other part of it?" his sister asked.

"I-"

"Annabel," Owen said again. "I mean it."

"Mean what? You didn't say anything else to me." Looking at Mallory, she said, "Snoogie."

"Annabel!"

"Oh my God, Owen, seriously?"

"Annabel, can you not do one thing I ask you?" He frowned at her as she sat the plate in front of him.

"There. One thing." Turning to face his sister once more, she said, "Tell him how cute Snoogie bear is."

"It's very cute, Owen."

"Mallory, shut up."

"Don't talk to her like that," Annabel said as she giggled. "Bear."

"Annabel, seriously."

"She's not going to tell anyone, Owen. Calm down."

"Yeah, Snoogie, I'm not going to tell anybody," Mallory mocked.

"Go back to your room," Owen told her. "Now."

"Make-"

"Mallory, don't tease." Annabel went back over to her boyfriend and hugged him from behind. "Can I have some of your eggs, Bear?"

"If you stop calling me that."

She just held him tighter for a moment before moving back, towards Mallory. "Come on. Owen's being a jerk right now."

He just rolled his eyes as the two of them walked off, leaving him alone again. After heating up his frozen sausage links in the microwave, Owen headed off to his room, stopping only when he heard Annabel and Mallory giggling from the younger one's bedroom. Taking a deep breath, he hedged his way in there.

"What are you doing?" his sister asked as he moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. "You sit over there."

He glared at her as he took his plate with him over to the desk. "Fine."

Annabel, who was sitting on the edge of the bed with her feet dangling off it, glanced up at him before back at her phone. "Didn't you say you work today?"

"Yeah," he said as he stabbed at his eggs with his fork. "I do. Soon."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready then?" Mallory asked.

He made a face at her before looking back at his girlfriend. "Who are texting, Bell?"

"Whitney," she told him, glancing at Mallory. "My sister."

"She's a model too, right?" Mallory asked, reading over her shoulder.

"Mmmhmm," Annabel sighed, rolling her eyes at Owen who just smiled.

"That's not polite, Mal," he said as he ate a piece of his sausage. "Reading other people texts and stuff."

"Shut up, Owen," his sister said without looking at him. Annabel sighed before shifting on the bed so her legs were under her, which gave Owen a lot less to look at, considering her shorts had been pretty short. "God."

Rolling his eyes, Owen took another bite of eggs before asking, "Are you going to be okay after I go to work, Mal?"

"What do you think's gonna happen? I'm going to kneel over and die? I've had brain cancer for months without knowing it, so I think I'll be fine."

"You-"

"I'll stay with her. For awhile anyways," Annabel said without looking up from her phone. "Okay, Owen?"

"Yeah, okay, Bear?"

"Mallory, chill," Annabel told her. For some reason she listened to her a lot better than him. Huh.

* * *

"Your girlfriend was over when I got home."

Owen frowned as he closed the front door behind him. "Why are all the lights out? Did you need money for the electric bill?"

"No," his mother said.

"…Then why are you in the dark?"

"I have a headache."

"And turning out the lights is help-"

"Your girlfriend was over," she repeated. Sighing, Owen walked through the darkened living room, pulling his stupid work hat off his head.

"Yeah, I know," he said as he headed over to the couch, taking a seat next to his mother. "Mallory was crying when I got home about how they decided that she couldn't be the president of the club or something so I called Annabel since you were at work."

"What do I have to do with that?"

"You know," he sighed. "I'm not too good at…Mallory's drama. So it was either you or Annabel. Then, when I left, I was afraid of Mallory needing me, so she offered to stay."

His mother, who he now saw had a coffee cup, took a long sip from it before speaking again. "She and your sister get along well."

"Yeah, well, Mallory's not that hard to figure out."

Again, she took a sip of her drink. "I just found it odd that your girlfriend was over when you-"

"Mom, seriously? God, what is up with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since I had Annabel over for dinner, you've acted like you didn't like her."

"That is not-"

"When I was just seeing her when you'd let me out, when I was grounded, it wasn't that big of deal. Since I let you know that, yeah, she is my girlfriend, you've acted like-"

"I haven't been acting like anything, Owen."

"Bull."

"Excuse me?"

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, alright? I'm just-"

"Owen, I don't hate your girlfriend. And I don't hate that you have one."

"Then what is it?"

"…It's just hard, Owen."

"What's hard?"

She laid her hand on his thigh, sighing. "It's bad enough that you're getting older, okay? Now I have to get used to you…dating also. Annabel is very nice, Owen, but she's still…a girl and that's new. It was much easier when you were only friends with Rolly and all I had to worry about was you staying out too late a concert."

"It's not like Annabel-"

"Owen, it's not about her, alright?" She squeezed his thigh gently before letting it go. "Go to bed. It's late and you have school in the morning."

Slowly, he stood up, careful not to run into anything in the dark. Once he made it to his bedroom, he immediately shed most of his clothes before crawling under his covers.

"Did you think about me while you were at work?"

"I thought we agreed that you would answer the phone the way you have been?"

He rolled onto his back, his phone pressed to his ear. He knew he was cutting it close, seeing as she would be in bed soon, but he couldn't help calling her.

"Owen, that joke is played out. Now answer the question."

"You've been so…into me recently."

"Did you though?"

"I guess so, yeah."

"Good. 'cause I kind of ordered pizza tonight, from your place, and you didn't deliver it."

"No shit?"

"Yeah."

"Damien must have gotten the order-"

"He did. He delivered it."

"Well…I'm extremely disappointed now."

"Mmmhmm. My family had to eat that crappy pizza for nothing."

"…Are you joking? Because I have it on good authority that you love our pizza."

"And I have it on good authority I don't."

"Oh yeah? I bet my source is better than yours."

"Fine. What's yours?"

"The way you look when you eat it. Yours?"

"My taste buds."

"Ooh. I think you have me beat."

"Ya think?"

"Only sometimes."

For some reason, that made her break character and falling into this huge laughing fest that just made him smile.

"So, you wanna know the truth?" he asked once she had calmed down.

"About what?"

"My night."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I thought about you every second."

"Mmmm." He heard her pause as she took a sip of something. Probably water. She had been on a bottled water kick recently. "What about me did you think about every second?"

"I thought about your face, of course."

"Of course," she said with what she was sure had an eye roll attached.

"And I thought about how good you looked today as school in those jean shorts. Especially at lunch, with your legs crossed and all."

"Right, sure."

"Then I thought about how sweet it was of you to stay with my sister until my mother got home and how much that meant to me."

"I call foul. You could not have known about that until you got home."

"Fine, you caught me." He let out a long breath. "I will be thinking about it all night though."

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay and maybe those shorts."

"Right."

He really wanted to see her then. Not touch her or anything. Just see her.

"I work again tomorrow," Owen told her. "Alright?"

"What am I going to say? No?"

"Annabel."

"What, Bear?"

Closing his eyes, Owen asked, "I just think that this time, if you order a pizza, I'll be the one to deliver it. That's all."

"Oh, like I'm supposed to trust you now?"

"Bella-"

"Owen, we ate chicken for dinner. I was joking."

"I know."

"Oh, whatever."

"I did know."

"How?"

"We don't have a guy named Damien at our restaurant."

"Then why-"

"I like you to think that you're cunning sometimes. So you keep trying. 'cause you'll get there one day. You'll be up there with the big boys like me. Just not yet."

"I hate you."

It was his turn to laugh. "Yeah. I know."

* * *

"Why are we in the library?"

"Shhh."

"Annabel."

"Because, Owen," she whispered without looking up at him. "I need to study for this test."

"This is boring," he groaned as he glanced around the library. "And no one is in here. So why do we have to whisper?"

"You know that the librarian is very strict."

"I don't even see her in here," he mumbled. "Are you sure we're not in a horror movie?"

"Owen-"

"If some psycho killer comes in here, I am not sacrificing myself for you."

"Oh, shut up. And you know you would."

He just made a noise in the back of his throat before shaking his head. "I'm bored, Annabel."

"Then go hangout on the wall like you usually do for lunch."

"Not without you."

"Well, I'm studying," she said, turning from her textbook to the notebook she had full of notes. "I have to ace this test. If I don't I won't be exempt from final exams."

He sighed. "I'm not exempt from any of mine."

"That's because you're stupid."

"Hey-"

"Shhh."

Sighing, he laid his head down on the table, his music in his ears making him sleepy. It was a slow song that was about slitting your wrists. What a coincidence…

"You could study for something too, you know," she told him. "Can you hear me?"

"I have nothing to study." He sat up a little. "Hey, exams are still a long way away. Why does this test matter so much?"

"Because I'm not doing well in this class. I need to pass the next few tests. All of them."

"I think you're lying. I think you lured me here to kill me. Either that or you're secretly wanting to spy on someone." He glanced around again. "Is it a hot guy?"

"Don't start."

Smiling at her, he laid his head back down. "I'm still bored."

"Yeah, I know."

"You seem to know a lot. Maybe you shouldn't study."

"Owen-"

"Fine." Closing his eyes, he said, "I just want you to know how hungry I am."

"Here." She slid him her backpack. "My lunch is in there. It's only chips and a water though."

"What is up with you and water? I'm not a 'water' drinker."

"You need to be."

He patted his stomach. "If I wasn't so bored, I'd be offended."

"Glad you're bored."

"Me too."

After lunch, seeing as they were in library they were pretty close to her class, so he went ahead and walked her to it.

"It looks like it might rain after school," he told her as they headed down the hallway. "If it does, come by my locker before you leave. I have a hoodie you can wear so you don't get too soaked."

Glancing up at him, she asked, "Is it the same hoodie as before?"

"Well…I had to put it back in there. In case you needed it again."

"You're cute," she said, squeezing the hand locked in her own. "I think I can make it to my car without a jacket though. Even if it is raining."

"Well, I would just feel better if you-"

"Okay, I'll come by your locker. You had better be there though, mister."

"Mister?"

She just laughed slightly, letting go of his hand as she came upon her class. "Call you tonight, alright?"

"Or see me before you go. If it's-"

"Raining. Yes, I know."

After a quick look around, trying to see if any of the people headed into her class room were the ones that she mentioned that day that were being rude to her, he decided he wouldn't be able to tell on speck and figured it'd be best if he just went on to his class.

If he ever heard someone say something though, it was on.

* * *

"Oh, hey, Whitney."

The woman frowned slightly. "Hi."

Owen kept staring at the row of cereal boxes. "Is Annabel with you?"

"It's, like, midnight. She's probably in bed."

"Right. I got off work and had to go shopping," he said, putting a box of Frosted Flakes in his basket. His girlfriend's sister sighed, continuing on down the aisle.

"I just…needed to get out of the house," she told him over her shoulder. "So I thought I'd do some shopping. I can't remember what kind of cereal Annabel-"

"Rice Krispies," he told her without thinking. "The regular. Not chocolate."

Blinking, the woman picked up the box as he specified. "Okay. Thanks."

Nodding, Owen headed down the aisle too. "I brought you guys pizza tonight."

"Yeah, I know. I was home."

"I, uh, bought that extra one. You know, with my own money. Since you guys don't let Annabel get one with pineapples, I-"

"I heard the story. From her," she said as she turned down the other aisle.

"Oh," he sighed.

Pausing, Whitney said, "You're very…thoughtful, Owen. And I'm glad that Annabel has you."

As she headed down another aisle, he just stood there for a moment, thinking. He and Whitney never disliked each other and he even considered her enlightened, but they had never really gotten along. He liked her enough, but most of the time, when he was around her, she was in a bad mood about something. Still, getting confirmation from one of his girlfriend's relatives that, yes, he was doing a pretty good job was nice. It was real nice.

At home, Owen put the groceries away, trying to be as silent as possible. It was rather late and he knew he'd hate himself for going to the store in the morning when he had to get up for school for going to the store so late, but now that he knew someone appreciated what he did for Annabel.

Going into his bedroom, Owen immediately called Rolly, who had sent him a text that it needed to be done as soon as possible. He had put it off since he finished with work, but figured he had better do it before he forgot.

"Hello?"

"What did you want?" Owen sat down on his bed. "You sent a text that I should-"

"My life is complete."

"…Why exactly?"

"Clarke has forgiven me."

"Right. Okay. And?"

"Owen," the other boy scolded. "This is the love of my life."

"Rolly-"

"My high school life."

"Right. And we've only got about a year left of that, so-"

"So I should spend it with my love, right?"

Sighing, he laid down. "You're hopeless, you know that? Why did she forgive you anyways?"

"I pledge my love to her and promised never to do anything like that again."

"And that just worked?" He tried to imagine him not only cheating on Annabel, but her then forgiving him for it just because he promised not to do it again. It seemed to be kind of a long shot, but hey. Whatever works for them.

"Sure. If Annabel cheated on you, wouldn't you forgive her?"

"No. I don't know. I don't… She wouldn't, so it doesn't matter."

"Right. Sure, buddy. Anyways, I'm going to bed now. Gotta get up the morning."

"Whatever," Owen sighed. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

After he hung up, Owen quickly sent a text to Annabel that he saw her sister that night and that he hoped she liked her pizza. Then, only once that was complete, was he ready to go to bed. After all, he was off tomorrow, which meant he would get to spend the day with Annabel. Hopefully at least.


	9. Chapter 9

Anger Management

Chapter 9

"Bear?"

He just grunted, not opening his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know it's late. It's just…I…You said to call if I needed you."

Opening his eyes slowly, he was shocked to find the clock saying it was two in the morning. And on a Friday night, no less. Or, well, a Saturday morning now.

"What's wrong?" he managed to get out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just…needed to hear you, that's all."

"Do I need to get to you?" He sat up now, it finally registering in his brain that she was calling him at such a late hour which obviously spelled trouble. "Are you out? What?"

"No, Owen. No. I'm at home. I'm fine."

"Oh."

Pausing, she finally said, "I can hang up. Really. I just-"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I…never mind. It's stupid."

"It's not stupid."

"You don't even know what it is."

"Then tell me."

"I-" She stopped herself. "Nothing, Owen."

"Okay. Well, are you hurt?"

"No."

"Are you in danger? Like, do I need to get to you?"

"No."

"Alright then." He settled back into bed. "Are you in your room?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

"Well, what are you doing in there?"

"Owen-"

"Did you have a bad dream again?"

"…Not really. I just…I feel really bad for some reason. When I woke up, I just really wanted to call you."

"That's fine," he assured her as he closed his eyes again. "I could talk to you all day."

"It's night now."

"When I said day, I meant all twenty-four hours of it, smarty."

He had been certain that would get her to giggle, but it didn't.

"Can we keep talking?" she asked. "Just for a little while?"

"Of course." He let out a long sigh. "So did you have fun tonight?"

"We just went out to eat. No big deal."

"I liked it though. Didn't you?"

"Yeah, Owen. Just as much as I always do."

"What are you trying to say? That you're what?"

"I'm not saying anything. I just told you that…wait. Are you trying to distract me?"

"No. I honestly want to know if you are bored with our dates. Why? Did it distract you? More importantly though, are we boring?"

"We're not boring."

"Are you sure?"

"Some of the things we do sometimes are, yeah, kind of repetitive. Sure. But, I mean, we've been together for a few months now, so-"

"Annabel, if it's boring now, how do you think it will be in a year?"

"…Still boring?"

"Unbearable."

"What exactly would we do different?"

"We could go see movies sometimes. You know, instead of concerts."

"Yeah, Owen," she sighed. "I'm sure in some way that's different."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

She just groaned. "Owen, I'm really not up for this right now."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." He opened his eyes a little. "Uh…well…what else do you want to talk about?"

"Anything, Owen."

"Music?"

"Bear."

"Bear music?"

"…I'm intrigued. What type of music would a bear like?"

"I dunno. Loud music, probably. And a lot of growling."

"So like some kind of grunge or death metal thing?"

"I guess so."

"Being a bear wouldn't be so bad," she sighed. "You'd get to sleep a lot."

"Yeah. Bears aren't monogamous though, I don't think."

"I think brown bears are."

"Oh. Well then, let's be brown bears."

"So you're accepting now that you are a bear?"

"I'm your bear."

That finally got her to laugh.

"God, Bell," he whispered then, rolling over. "I wish I was there with you right now."

"Why?"

"I dunno. I always wish I'm with you." He yawned slightly as his eyes slipped closed again. "I'm tired, Bell."

"You wanna hang up now or-"

"No. I want you to go back upstairs though and lay down."

"I'm just in the kitchen, Owen. I'm fine."

"Go up to bed though."

"Why?"

"It's easier to picture you, all laying down, snuggled up in those sheets you have."

"Oh God."

"What, Bell? I like thinking of you when you're, you know, comfy."

"Oh, comfy is how you like to see me?"

"Yeah. Comfy."

She was quiet for that moment, leaving him to struggle for consciousness. "Bear?"

"Mmmm?"

"I'm glad that we're dating."

It was his turn to laugh, but it was much softer than hers.

"Yeah, Bell. Me too."

* * *

"You look like crap."

"Bell."

She just giggled, taking a step back. "You're late too."

"I know. You kept me up all night last night. I overslept."'

"Poor Owen." She stood by as his took his boots off by the door. "Dad's been playing some game since he got up this morning."

"Can I-"

"No," she said slowly, now headed for the kitchen. "We're going to work on your research paper."

"Annabel-"

"Owen, you need this grade."

"Can't we work on yours?"

"I've already finished it."

"Great," he mumbled as they made it to the kitchen where he immediately put his backpack down on the table. "I'm going to need-"

"I know. My laptop. I'm going to get it."

As she left the room, he sat down at the kitchen table, pulling out some of his notes he already had. Did he really want to spend his Saturday working on this paper? No. He wanted to do something fun. Anything. At all.

"Hello, Owen," Annabel's mother greeted as she came into the room, carrying some boxes. Jumping up, he opened the garage door before taking them from her. "Thank you."

"What are these?" he asked, following her now as she led him into the garage.

"Just some things I need for work. Here. Can you put them in the trunk?" She went to open it before turning to face him. "Thank you. I would have had Andrew help, but he's so enraptured by those videogames."

"They can be addicting," he agreed, putting the boxes in the trunk. "Were there anymore things you needed put in the-"

"Owen?" Annabel stuck her head out into the garage. "What are you doing? Come on. We have to work on your paper."

"He was just helping, dear," her mother said before patting him on his arm. "Those were all, Owen. Thank you."

Owen always felt big around Annabel, but he felt like a giant around her mother. She was so….short. Still, he just smiled back at her before heading back into the house. He knew for a fact that, though Grace didn't dislike him, she wasn't completely fond of him either. She thought that Annabel wasn't up for dating right after Will's trial, which Owen could understand. That didn't mean he was going anywhere though.

"You'll find anything to get out of homework," Annabel chided gently as he sat back down at the table. She went over to the fridge and got them each a soda, knowing he'd want one. He always did, given those were few and in between at his house. "Okay, here you go. Now be careful. I know using something like this may shock your little desktop brain, but laptops are the way of the future."

"Ha ha," he said as he pulled her laptop over. "What's your password?"

"Here." Reaching over, she typed a few keys into the computer before looking through his journal. "These are all your notes?"

"Yes," he said slowly as her mother left the room. "I spent two whole class periods on that."

"Owen, I can hardly read these."

"Yeah, well, things happen."

Shooting a glare at him, she quickly looked back down at the notebook. "Let's see. You have the author's name. Which the teacher gave you."

"Still important to remember."

"You have the title of the book. Another thing that was given to you."

"Also important."

"Then you have his date of birth and date of death."

"All things I found on my own."

"With a simple Google search."

"…I don't like where you're taking this, Annabel."

"What's your topic?"

He blinked. "The book, Annabel."

"No, Bear," she sighed. "That would be a book report. A term paper is when you research something. Like a topic from a book. Or an emotion or something."

"…This was not made clear to me. I demand extra time on this paper."

"Bear."

"What? I was not told about this. How am I supposed to know what a research paper is?"

"You could have asked me. Or the teacher. Or someone."

Sighing, he said, "Well, at least I didn't waste my time reading the book."

She pushed his shoulder slightly. "You didn't read it?"

"No," he said slowly. "I figured I could just read up on the summary and, you know, wing it. There's no way the teacher has read all the books he handed out."

"So?"

"So, as long as I keep to the basic summary and then throw in some random stuff, he'll have no idea."

She blinked. Then she blinked again. Slowly, Annabel took a sip of her drink before reaching for his backpack. "May I?"

"Of course. What are you looking for though?"

"The book. Is it in here?"

"Uh, yeah. I haven't turned it back in yet."

"Here it is," she said, pulling it out. "Wow. It's heavy."

"Yeah, it's- Ow, Annabel."

She hit him in the arm with it again. "God, Owen. You're never going to finish this in time. Not to mention pick a topic."

"Meh."

"It is three test grades."

"What is?"

"The term paper."

"What?" He frowned at her. "I was not informed of- Stop hitting me." Taking the book from her, he sat it down on the table. "That is solving nothing."

"God, Owen," she sighed, clearly angry with him. "You're going to fail freaking English too."

"Okay. So I'm not a wordsmith and I'm a physicist. Why is that such a bad thing? School is stupid anyways. Why do I have to learn how to write a term paper? Huh?"

"Because you'll need it for college."

"I'm not going to college."

"Oh, yes you are."

"No, Bell, I'm not."

"Whatever."

"Okay, so even if I did go-"

"Which you are."

"-say I graduate."

"And you will."

"Then what? When after that will I need to know how to write a term paper?"

She rolled her eyes. "It'll help you with reasoning skills and writing."

"I don't need to learn how to write better or reason better. I'm as smart as I'm going to get."

Sitting there for a moment, she finally said, "You know what, Owen?"

"What?"

"You're on your own."

"Bella-"

"I'm not going to read the stupid book for you. I mean, God, is that what you think? Huh? That I'll read it for you?"

"I'm not saying you should, but it would be nice."

"Owen-"

"You like to read. You have fun reading." He picked up the book and tapped the spine of it to the top of her head. "If you had a music project where you had to listen to hours of music, I would gladly do it for you. Because I have fun listening to music."

"Fine. I'll read it."

"Thank-"

"And you have to listen to all of Jenny Reefs CDs-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa."

"-at least twenty times."

"Not fair," he said. "I like music. That isn't music."

"I like reading." She grabbed the classic novel before putting it back on the table. "This wouldn't be reading. This would be homework."

He groaned, looking down at the book. "I thought classic novels were supposed to be small?"

"Why did you think that?"

"I dunno. I figured back then people didn't have a lot of time to write. So they just wrote a little here, a little there." He glanced at Annabel. "I think I'm going to dropout."

"Shut up. That's not funny." She sat up slightly. "Let me look at what you've got so- Owen."

"What?"

She stared at his computer screen in shock. "You've been doing this the whole time we were talking?"

"Uh, yeah. I couldn't get started on my paper before I found us some music to listen to. I thought we would find a few new bands first."

For a moment the two of them just stared at each other. Then, slowly, Annabel began to put his stuff back in his backpack.

"What are you-"

"Do what you want, Owen. I'm done worrying about it."

Shrugging, he went back to the music blog he had up on the laptop screen. "Cool. Thanks for all your help. At least now I won't turn in a book report."

"You really get to me sometimes."

"That's 'cause you care about me so much," he said as he stood, taking his coke with him. "Hey, now that this book report thing is done, I'm gonna go play the 64 with your dad. Wanna come or-"

"No," she sighed, picking the book back up. "I just-"

"You don't really have to read that, Bell. I'll just look up what it was about online."

"No, you won't. Then you'll fail."

"And? That's not your-"

"I don't want you to fail, Owen. I'll just…write it for-"

"No, you won't." Going back over to her, he took the book. "I'm going to do it."

"But you're not. And I'm not going to let you-"

"You want me to read it in front of you?" He sat the coke back down before taking his seat again. "Huh?"

"Owen-"

"You're not going to do my whole paper for me, Annabel. I was kidding when I asked you to read it. It's not up to you."

"I just don't want you to get behind. That's all."

Reaching over, Owen patted her shoulder before glancing back at the book. "I have a week. I should be able to finish it, right? And do a paper?"

"It won't be a great paper, no, but it should be enough to pass."

"Then it's settled. I'll read the book and do the paper all before Friday. Perfect."

"And we can spend all lunches this week in the library. Right?"

He groaned. "Bella-"

"Right?"

"Fine."

* * *

"We should go fishing."

Owen didn't look up from his book. "Yeah, sure."

"I mean it, Owen," Rolly went on. "Fishing. Just me and you. A boding trip."

"Why do we need to bond?"

"Because, Owen, we're best friends. We should do bonding things."

"…Yeah, sometimes you really do sound like a chick," Looking up, he said, "Besides, I have to finish this book."

"Well, we're not doing it any time soon. Maybe over Spring Break. You, me, a tent, fishing poles."

"A tent?"

"Yeah. Camping. Alone."

"Me and you. In a tent."

Rolly glanced at his friend. "Well, it'll be a big tent."

"I've haven't been camping since I was a kid."

"Neither have I. That's why it'll be so much fun. We'll eat the fish we catch-"

"Have you ever skinned a fish?"

"…On second thought, we'll bring hotdogs to roast."

The two of them were over at Rolly's, hanging out in his room. Owen had only left Annabel's an hour ago and that was only because her parents and her were going to see the apartment Whitney was moving into. Her father offered him a chance to go along, but he turned it down, thinking he should spend some time reading. And he was. He was just reading over at Rolly's house. What was the difference anyways, between reading alone and with someone else talking to you? Not much if you were Owen.

Owen, who was sitting with his back against the wall on the ground, sighed loudly. "Dude, would you shut up? I'm trying to follow along with this book, but it's so hard. And boring."

"We don't have to do term papers at my school," he told his friend from where he was atop his bed. "They stint our creative abilities or something."

"You Fountain kids sure do got it easy."

"Don't I know it?" He smiled at Owen. "Why are you even doing this stupid paper?"

"I told you. I promised Annabel that I would, so I am."

"God, she has you doing everything for you. Me and my girl, Clarke? I'm in control. Totally."

"Whatever, cheater."

"Hey, I take offense to that. If it was forgiven, it never happened."

"No," Owen said slowly. "It still happened. She's just not going to think about it. For a little while anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"Wait until you guys fight. It'll come back up. It always does."

"Oh, Owen, what do you know about relationships? Annabel is, like, your first everything. Was it the first time you kissed a girl too?" Rolly was mocking him which only seceded in pissing Owen off.

"She was not my first kiss."

"She was your first girlfriend."

"And?" He glared over at the other guy, but he wasn't paying attention.

"You guys haven't even slept together yet, so do you really know anything?"

"I know enough. And so what if we haven't slept together? Why is that even relevant?"

"It's like you guys are in a baby relationship. God, weren't you the ones that said she flipped when you tried to touch her boobs?"

"Fuck you, Rolly." Jumping up, Owen headed to the door.

"Calm down. You're so stressed out recently."

"Gee, you think?"

"Just sit back down. Where are you going to go anyways? Home? To hangout alone?"

"It's better than being around you."

"You're always so dramatic. So what? You and Annabel hardly kiss. It's no secret. It's not like she's a slut or anything. Good for you. Whatever. As long as you guys are happy. Whatever. Seriously. I really could care less."

"Couldn't care less," Owen mumbled as he took a deep breath.

"What?"

"You couldn't care less. If you can care less, it means you care a lot." Slowly, he lowered himself back down, against the door now. "And for the record? I will never go camping with you."

"What? Why not?"

"Because, Rolly, neither of us even knows how to put a tent up."

"Then we'll sleep under the stars, in our sleeping bags. It'll be great."

"I don't like camping."

"What if Annabel went?"

He snorted. "Yeah right."

"Yeah," Rolly sighed. "You got one of those rich chicks. She's probably never even gone camping."

Owen shrugged. "She also has no brothers. And they were really, really into modeling when she was young. I doubt that camping ever came up."

"I miss camping. It's so much fun."

"Yeah, when you're a kid."

"It can be fun though, Owen, just the two of us."

"I doubt it."

"We can get drunk, we can fish, we can eat stuff, we can get away from Annabel and Clarke. What's to hate? And if we only go for a day, your mp3 player's battery will last that long. So you're all set. Not to mention, it'll give you a great chance to reconnect to nature."

"I don't wanna reconnect with nature. In fact, I don't think I ever connected with it to begin with."

"Owen, you should want to be one with nature."

"Oh? And you're one with nature?"

"I have been in the past."

"And we're going to get back in tune with nature in one day?"

"Exactly."

Owen just sighed. "It'll have to be this summer. You know I'm busy with Mal right now."

"That's alright, my friend. The invitation is always open."

"That's great to know," Owen muttered, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"I failed my Spanish test."

Owen blinked. "Oh. Okay."

"No, Owen. It's not just okay. It's bad."

"Well, sure," he said he continued taking things out of his locker. Then, glancing at his girlfriend, he asked, "Uh, is there a reason you came to find me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You normally don't bother me after school."

"Oh? I bother you now."

"Bella." He shut his locker before hiking his backpack on his shoulder. "Did you want to do something or-"

"I need a ride."

"…Why?"

"Whitney dropped me off again today. She's using the car to take her stuff to and from her apartment."

"Why didn't you ask at lunch?"

She just shrugged. "Can you give me a ride?"

"Well, yeah, of course." He took her hand as they headed out of the building. "So tell me about this test."

"What's there to talk about? I bombed it."

"Poor Bella."

"God, I feel like you."

"Excuse me?" He looked over at her. "I'll have you know that I passed my physics quiz- Bella."

She couldn't help it though as she let go of his hand only to turn and face him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Owen, why didn't you tell me? That's so great!"

"Annabel," he complained as other people glanced over at them. Patting her on the back gently, he asked, "Could you let me go?"

"Sorry." She gave him one last squeeze before taking a step back. "I'm just excited for you."

"I know," he sighed as he grasped her hand, quickly leading her through the hall once more. "I don't work until six. Did you want to do anything or-"

"I need to get home and help Whitney pack. If she's still packing or whatever. She won't answer her phone."

"She needs her own car."

"It was Kirsten's when she was here and then Whitney's. I can't complain if they want to use it."

"Still. It's yours now." They had to sidestep some couple that was making out in front of the building. Sighing, Owen led her over to his car, opening her door for them when they got there. "Can you makeup that test?"

"I guess I can. I hope so."

Closing the door, he walked around the car to get in. "I took Spanish freshman and sophomore year in Arizona. You have to have at least two language credits there."

"You just need one here."

"Yeah. I know. I wasted so much time." Getting in his side of the car, he said, "So anyways, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's what? Tuesday?"

"Yeah."

"Dad's home if you wanna come over and play games."

"Well, I kind of wanted to spend time with you," he told her as he used the hammer to buckle her up.

"You say that, but then you always end up in there. Besides, Owen, don't you have the book to read?"

"I only have 100 more pages."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "It's boring as crap and I'm not sure I understand it all, but I have been reading it."

"Just because I told you to?"

"I guess so," he said, adjusting the stereo before pulling out. "Also, though, I knew you'd get mad if I didn't do it."

"So you can finish that today, right? Then tomorrow is all us. After school anyways."

"Yeah. All us."

He wasn't sure why that made her giggle, but it did. "We can go over to my house, Bear. If you want."

"I want you to stop calling me Bear."

"But you are now. You really are Bear now."

"How am I more of a bear now?"

"No, Owen. You're Bear to me now. It's like with a dog. When you first get it, it's, like, nothing. Just a dog. Then, when you start calling it that, it becomes that. You've become bear. Deal with it."

He glared over at her as they came to a stop sign. "You know, Bell, you'd get mad if I ever just told you to deal with it."

"That's because you're you, silly, and I'm me."

"Thanks for the status update, but I don't understand the relevance."

"I'm, like, the…ruler of the relationship."

"The princess," he said without humor.

"Queen."

"Same thing, considering there is no one else above you."

"While you are my little follower."

"Little?"

"You know what I mean."

"Hmmm…Princess Annabel?"

"Queen Annabel."

"Nope. Princess Annabel." He glanced at her quickly before back at the road. "That's your nickname now. Since, you know, I'm…Snoogie bear."

That made her giggle. "Say it again."

"No," he said slowly. "I'm good."

Leaning her head against the window, she said, "I bet you won't do it."

"Do what?"

"Call me Princess Annabel."

"Why not?"

"I bet you'd be embarrassed if you said it in front of someone else."

"And you wouldn't be if you were calling me Snoogie in front of someone?"

"You said it again."

"Annabel."

"I said it in front of Mallory, didn't I?" She smiled victoriously at him as if something had changed.

"Bet you shouldn't say it in front of your parents."

"And you would call me a princess in front of yours?"

"Touché."

After Owen dropped her off, he headed home to shower and get ready for work. He had just pulled up when he noticed his aunt's car down the road slightly.

"Great," he grumbled as he got out of the car. "Cam's here."

And she was, as he found out when he went into the living room where she was seated on the couch with his mother.

"Look whose home, Teresa," she said, taking a sip of her coffee. "And girlfriend-less yet again. Why, might I ask? I feel like you're keeping her from me."

"Hardly," he said, walking passed them.

"Hey, get back here. Where are you going?"

"I have to get ready for work," he called over his shoulder as he headed for his bedroom. After quickly gathering up his work clothes, he then turned back, now going to the bathroom. Luckily, Mallory wasn't occupying it for once. She seemed to always be when he needed it, but he wasn't so sure that wasn't just because she wanted to annoy him.

"You sure are in a hurry," his aunt said after he walked out of the bathroom sometime later.

"I am headed for work," he reminded her as he stepped around her. Going into the kitchen now, he asked, "Was there something you wanted?"

"Just to talk to you."

"About what? 'cause I-"

"How's school going?"

Opening the fridge, Owen glanced over at her quickly before shrugging and turning back to the refrigerator. "Fine, I guess."

"Because your mother told me that you're failing a class."

"Just one. Besides, I just passed a quiz."

"And? You shouldn't be letting yourself fall so far behind so close to the end of the year. Let me tell you, from my college life I know enough about falling behind."

"Well, I'm not going to college, so I doubt that affects me," he said as he pulled out a carton of eggs. "Besides, I-"

"Yes, you are."

"Yes, I am what?"

"Going to college, Owen. Why wouldn't you?"

He shrugged as he went over to the stove. "You want eggs?"

"Owen-"

"Why would I go? And whose money would I use?" Grabbing a bowl out of the cabinet, he mixed together some of the eggs in it. "Can you hand me the cheese out of the fridge?"

"Owen, would you stay on topic?" Doing as asked, she added, "And I thought you had work?"

"I do."

"Then why are you making eggs?"

"I got work at six."

"Delivering pizzas sounds so boring," Camille told him as she jumped up onto the counter to sit on it. He just rolled his eyes. "And you waste so much in gas."

"I make it back. And more." He wasn't looking at her now, instead focusing on making his snack. "Besides, I get to stay in my car a lot, listen to-"

"Music. We know. Bleh." She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I was thinking that you should quit."

"Quit?"

"Yeah."

"And do what?"

"There has to be a better job out there for-"

"Camille," Teresa sighed as she too came into the kitchen. "Honestly? Are you a child?"

"No," she said slowly, her attention on her sister now. "Why?"

"You're sitting on the counter, just like a child. Get down. Do I really need to tell you that?"

Rolling her eyes, the younger woman jumped down, crossing her arms. "Fine. I've gotta go smoke anyways."

Walking out the backdoor, she pulled her cigarettes at the same time while calling over her shoulder to him that college was important.

"What was that about?" Teresa asked as she went to stand next to him, frowning down at his eggs.

"Nothing," he sighed.

"Well, I would really appreciate it if you didn't cook those in front of me."

"You're the one that came in here."

"Owen."

He sighed slightly. "Sorry. I'm just…tired."

"Well, don't talk back, alright?" She patted his shoulder before going over to the kitchen table and sitting down with a sigh. "Your father called Mallory today. He would like to hear from you, I'm sure. She mentioned something about him wanting you to come down for Spring Break."

He sighed. "Mom-"

"I'm just telling you want he wants, Owen. And he has been very lenient about visitation when he could have been a lot stricter."

"I have work."

"Then take the week off."

"Who's going to buy the ticket?"

"Him."

"What about A-"

"I swear, Owen, if you ask me about your girlfriend, this conversation is over."

Blinking, he turned the burner off as he finished his scrambled eggs. Well then.

"I don't understand your adherence to her."

"I don't like how you…adherence?"

He nodded as he moved the eggs to a plate. "It was in that book I read. Adherence."

"Sweetie, you'd be the one with an adherence to her, if either of us has one."

"…What?"

"Adherence is like…loyalty."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"Hmmm." He had honestly just seen it in the book he read and used his context clues to figure it out. Thanks, 2nd grade, for another useless reading tip. Toss that one down the drain along with underlining the main idea.

"And I don't dislike her, Owen, if that's what you're trying to say. I just want one of our conversations to be about this family."

"Fine. Then let's talk about this family."

"Owen-"

"I don't want to go all the way to Arizona when Mallory is here, needing me."

"She doesn't need you."

"She'll always need me," he said, taking his plate with him into the living room. "Case in point."

"Where are you picking up this sudden vocabulary?"

He just shrugged, glad that she wasn't going to follow him in there. At least he got to be alone. Finally.

* * *

"What size shoes do you wear?"

Owen glanced at his girlfriend before down at his feet. "Why?"

"I dunno. I was just wondering."

"Are you gonna buy me some shoes?"

"With what money?"

Again, he just shrugged. "Thought maybe you had a secret job or something. Besides, Annabel, random gifts are very nice."

Also looking down at his feet, she asked, "Would you wear shoes?"

"What do I usually wear?"

"Boots."

"Aren't those shoes?"

"Sneakers, I mean. If I bought you some?"

"I'll wear anything you buy me, Bella."

"Anything?" she asked with a pointed look.

"With in reason," he clarified which of course made her giggle.

It was the next day and they over at her house, hanging out on the back porch. Inside the house, her mother and father were having a cold war or something about Kirsten's wedding. Not that Owen was concerned with that. At all. So long as they weren't yelling or kicking him out of the house, everything was fine.

Annabel, who was next to him on the ground, leaned back on her palms. Owen took notice of this, of course, because it gave him a better look at her boobs. Not that he was making it clear to her though, as he was having to sneak peaks.

"It's so sunny today," she told him, glancing up at the sky. Looking up there as well, Owen found nothing interesting and went back to his favorite view, i.e. her body.

"That's 'cause it's about to be summer."

"I can't wait for summer."

"Only because you're getting to go to New York."

She moved to sit back up, throwing a glance back at the house. "That's part of the reason they're fighting. Mom wants me to go, but she wants to come too, so she and Kirsten can plan the wedding some more."

"Well, I hope you have fun in New York."

"I just told you, they're still fighting over it. I might not even be going."

"Oh, you are."

"How do you know?"

"There's no way your dad won't let you guys go to New York. This cold war can't last forever. Besides, with you guys gone and Whitney in her new apartment, it'll give him a chance to be completely alone."

"And?"

"You know, then he can do guy stuff."

"Like what?"

Owen shrugged. "He's stuck with all women constantly. He'll have a chance to be free."

"Free to do what?"

She was looking at him now and he knew he had backed himself into a corner.

"I'm not saying, like, he'll go out and get a prostitute or something."

She blinked. "Well, I would hope not, Owen. That was a stupid thing to say."

"Sorry. I just…it was the first thing that came to mind when I thought about…I…I should just shut up now. So yeah."

They were both quiet for a few minutes, Annabel staring up at the sky again while he just sat there, on the cement, staring at his boots. He was pretty sure he had offended her even though he meant it more as a joke. Still, it had been kind of rude.

"How's Mallory?"

"Huh?" He had been so concerned over whether or not his apology had been sincere enough that he hadn't heard the question.

"Is Mallory okay?"

"Oh. Yeah. She only has treatment on Wednesdays. Right now anyways."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Swallowing, he began again. "Hey, Annabel, I really-"

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes before smiling over at him, which eased his tension over the thought of her being mad at him.

When they fell into silence that time, it was completely different. It was nice and comforting.

"Hey, Annabel?"

Leaving it to somebody to ruin it.

"Yes?" She turned to look at her sister, speaking for the first time in ten minutes. "Whitney?"

"Mom wants to know if Owen's going to dinner with us."

"Going?"

"Yeah. Dad already had plans to take us out to dinner. To commemorate me getting an apartment or something. He said Owen can come. If you want, Owen."

"Do you want to come?" Annabel looked at him now, her innocent look on for, really, no reason. Still, it was cute.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "If you want me to."

"Okay." She looked at her sister then. "Where are we going?"

"I dunno," she said simply. With that, her mission done, she stepped back into the house and left them alone again.

"Now you're going to have to invite me over to dinner with your family again," Annabel said, reaching over to poke him in the chest. It was such a playful gesture that he had to smile a little.

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He grabbed her finger, which had still be resting against his chest, holding it tightly in his hand. "Princess."

"Owen."

"What?"

She pulled against him slightly and he immediately let her go, not wanting to come off as…'intimidating'. Bleh.

"You can't do that."

"Do what?"

"Call me that. It's not fair."

He frowned. "How is it not fair? Because I thought in the car we agreed it was."

"No. In the car I gave in because I didn't really want to press the issue. Now though, I do."

"Oh, do you?"

"I do."

"Then what is the issue?"

"I call you Bear because that is your nickname."

"Right. For you, anyways."

"Right. So you call me what?"

"Um…princess?"

"No," she said slowly. "Bella. Or Bell. You can't have two for one."

"What about that other one?"

"What other one?"

"You call me that one that starts with-"

"You have to say the word, Owen."

"No."

She groaned. "Snoogie bear, is the full name. Bear is just the nickname of your nickname."

He sighed loudly. "I have a headache now. Thanks."

"Poor Bear." She was close enough to him that when she turned towards him, her head was able to rest against his arm. "You're too tall. I wanted to kiss you."

"Did you?"

"Yes."

Leaning down and to the side, Owen rubbed his head against hers until she lifted hers up. Then, very quickly, he pressed a soft kiss against her forehead. "There?"

"No."

He kissed her cheek that time. "There?"

"You're getting warmer."

"Am I?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't like the heat. I like the cold."

"Ow-"

Cutting her off, he pressed his lips against hers, lingering for a moment, but not allowing it to go any further. As he jumped up, he asked, "Shouldn't we go find out what time we're going to dinner?"

"Soon, I would hope," Annabel said as he reached down to grasp her hands and pull her up. She giggled at this, but quickly wiggled out of his grip. "Come on, then."

Once they actually were all ready to go and piled into Mr. Greene's car, Owen found out that it too was kind of small. For him anyways. He, Annabel, and Whitney were all riding in the back, which would be cramped enough if you didn't add in the fact Owen was huge. Every time he bumped his head or elbow though, Annabel just giggled softly before rubbing her hand down his thigh n what he was sure was supposed to be a comforting manner. Really, though, it just made him freeze and try to regulate his breathing.

Dinner in general though was pretty uneventful. The Greene's paid for him even though he had cash on him and offered, but hey, free food is free food. Both of them were still tense though and not speaking to each other, so most of the conversations were between Annabel and him. Which was fine by Owen. He liked talking to Annabel. Always.

"Five minutes," Andrew told them later when they arrived back home. "Then you have to go, Owen."

Her father had pulled the car into the garage and everyone else went into the house from there, but Owen and Annabel went back out the open garage door and over to his car.

"You better remember to shut that," he told her, nodding at the garage door. "You hear me?"

"Yes, sir," she said as she turned to face him, resting on the front bumper of the car. "Hey, Bear?"

"What?"

"Can I sit on your car?"

Can she? Nodding, Owen reached out to lift her up gently, depositing her safely on the hood. "There you go."

This made her laugh, but Owen just smiled slightly, shifting from one foot to the other. "I'm cold."

"I wish I had a jacket on."

"Why? So you wouldn't be cold?"

"No," he said slowly. "So I could give it to you."

"Right." She shivered slightly. "I think you're lying. I think you'd keep it so that you would be warm."

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes."

"Then you think wrong." Reaching down, he rested both his hands on each of her thighs, staring at her. "I would strip down right now and give you my clothes if that was what you wanted."

"I do want that."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

Moving back from her slightly, he asked, "You sure?"

"Come on, Mr. Honestly. Do it. Pants first."

"Alright." He slowly ran both his hands down his chest, clearly trying to be seductive. That just made Annabel squeal, covering her eyes. "Too sexy for you?"

"Owen," she giggled, peeking through her fingers as his hands made it down to the front of his pants. "You won't."

"Wanna bet?" While staring straight at her, he began to pull the zipper down.

"Okay, stop."

"What? I can't hear-"

"Stop!" She leaned forward and grabbed his hands, effectively rubber her hands against his crotch. Not that she noticed as she pulled him forward by his hands until his legs were pressed against the front of the car. "God, Owen."

"What?" He smiled down at her, laughing slightly. "Thought that was what you wanted?"

"Dad would have killed us if he looked out here and your jeans were on the ground."

"I could take him," Owen said, leaning his forehead into hers.

"I would rather you not."

"Okay then."

She had to lean up slightly so that their lips were touching. That wasn't a very comfortable position and she immediately shrunk back, not liking having to stretch that way.

"Kissing you hurts my neck," she told him as he moved back slightly.

"And you don't think kissing you hurts me? I'm the one that has to lean down all the time." He smiled at her. "I choose to suffer through it though."

"Why?"

"For the benefits."

"What benefits do you get from making out?"

"I don't know, Annabel. The same ones as you, I would think. I mean, if we both keep doing it and like it so much, we must be getting something out of it. Huh?"

"I guess."

"You guess? You guess, Bell?"

"Yeah, Bear." She giggled again, looking passed him as the porch light suddenly came on. Groaning, she said, "I think that's them telling me our five minutes is up."

"Well, if they're telling you then I'm going to pretend that I don't know. You know, since I wasn't told."

"Owen."

He kissed her head this time before taking a step back. "Fine. But I am going to call you tonight. You know, to talk for hours and hours about endless garbage that neither of us really cares about."

"Sounds like a plan," she said, hopping down. She almost walked passed him, but stopped suddenly and turned to face him. Wrapping her arms tightly around him from the side, she mumbled, "If I meet a hot guy in New York, does the hundred mile rule apply?"

"What?"

"Like, since we're so far away, nothing counts."

"Sure," he agreed, glancing down at her. "Only if I get to sleep with whoever I want when I'm in Arizona."

"Mmm, I'll take my chances on that one, Bear." She squeezed him once before letting go. "I mean, you lived there for years and had nothing going on. I highly doubt a week will help your cause any."

"Wanna bet?"

"Prostitutes don't count," she called out to him as she turned back towards the house. "You know, since you're into that kind of thing. Guy stuff, right?"

"I was kidding when I said that," he told her as he went over to get in his car. "But you already know that. Don't you?"

That just made her giggle, the sound faint as he was so far away. "Goodbye, Owen. And goodnight."

"Not goodnight," he corrected. "I'm calling you. Remember?"

"Sure."

He stood there for a moment, the door to the Land Cruiser open, as he watched her watch him from the doorway of that glass house. It still kind of felt weird to him, sometimes, that he could say that Annabel was his girlfriend. Not that he would trade it for anything.

"Stop being such a creep and get in the car!"

Okay, maybe a few things. But not many.

"You're the creep," he volleyed back as he finally got in. "You're watching me."

"I think it's the other way around, Armstrong."

He snorted. "That supposed to scare me, Princess Annabel?"

Even though he closed his car door, he could still hear her laughing as she finally went into the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Anger Management

Chapter 10

"Do you think my teeth are white enough? Owen? 'cause I sent Kristen a picture the other day and she said that I should bleach them. What do you think? Owen? Bear?"

He just sat there on Annabel's bedroom floor, staring out the open door and into the hall. His girlfriend, who was over by her closet looking for something, frowned over at him.

"Hey, Owen? I told you that you could go home if you wanted. I know that you're upset and-"

"I'm fine."

"I know, but-"

"If I say I'm fine, I'm fine."

She bit her lip, her nervous look on her face. Turning back to her closet, she took a moment to calm down before saying, "I don't know why I have to find this stupid sweater for Whitney. I mean, yeah, it is hers, but I've had it for, like, a year. It doesn't even look good on her. It's not her color at all. And I mean at all."

Owen just sat there, hearing her voice, but never really registering what was being said. Mallory hadn't been doing well the past week and part of him really didn't want to spend his Friday night away from her. The other part of him, the teenage boy part, wanted nothing more than to be sitting there with Annabel, if not making out with her. Maybe even more.

Slowly, Owen pushed himself up as Annabel continued speaking. She was talking about that stupid sweater again, digging through the bottom of her closet now. He went to stand behind her, staring down at her. When Annabel felt him behind her, she quickly righted herself before turning to face him. He could tell from the way she skewed up her face that she didn't want him so close.

"Owen…"

Reaching out, he laid a hand on her shoulder before looking hard at her, frowning when she shrugged away. "Why are you afraid of me?"

"What?"

"I can tell," he told her, moving back now, letting his hand drop. "I've never done anything to you."

"I didn't say you have."

"Then what?"

"I don't even know why you think I am," she told him, crossing her arms now, though she did move back slightly, closer to the closet.

"Really? You really have no idea?"

She huffed slightly. "You've just been so…different recently."

"Different."

"Yeah. And I know why, it's just-"

"Why?"

"Bear-"

"No, Annabel. Why?"

She wouldn't meet his eyes. "I don't know, Owen, I-"

"Why?"

"See? This is why." She tried to walk around him, but he wouldn't let her. "You blow everything out of proportion."

"Oh, I do?"

"Yeah, you do."

"Coming from the girl that walked out on me on our first date."

He could tell he said the wrong thing, but honestly he didn't feel like taking it back. It was true. Why shouldn't he be allowed to talk about the truth? Huh?

"Fuck you, Owen," she whispered, turning away from him now, making a pitiful sound. "Just get out. Leave."

"No, Bella." He moved closer to her, touching her arm. "I'm mad right now, aren't I? And am I hurting you? Or doing something to cause you to be afraid? So see? This is all on you."

"Oh, whatever. You almost freaking hit Rolly Sun-"

"Rolly is ass. He was asking for it."

"He told you that he didn't like your playlist for the week. That's called an opinion."

"That's not all he said and you know it."

"I know that he's your only friend and now even he won't talk to you."

"Aren't you my friend?"

Annabel looked up at that though her back was still to him. Instead of answering, she said, "I know that what's been going on with Mallory has been hard on you, but you've been really bad this week. And I've tried all week to be understanding, but enough, Owen. If you don't want to be together-"

"God, Annabel, do you not want to be with me? Every time we get into any little disagreement, you try to get me to admit I want to break up."

"That's not the type of together I meant, stupid." She turned to face him then. "I meant if you don't want to hangout, then we don't need to. We don't need to be together all the time, Owen."

He snorted. "What would you do if I wasn't here? All you ever talk about is how I'm your only friend. Why wouldn't we be together all the time?"

"Because you get like this. You start acting-"

"How have I been acting, Annabel? How I have done you wrong this week? Huh?"

"You fought with Clarke and Rolly-"

"How is that doing you-"

"-then you yelled at me at lunch on Monday because I spilled my soda on your jeans on accident-"

"I didn't _yell_ really, I-"

"-then you got angry with me for not being fast enough when I came by to bring you your geometry book, when you're the one that left it in my car to begin with-"

"Okay, stop," he groaned, taking a few steps backwards until he got to the edge of her bed, which he took a seat on. Then, after sitting there for a second, he asked, "Why didn't you tell me I was being mean to you? I didn't even notice. If you had said something-"

"If I had said something what, Bear?" She came closer, standing in front of him now. "What would you have done? Huh? You were upset about Mallory. I would have just been a bitch for saying anything."

"You'll never be that." Reaching out, he cupped her hips with his hands before pulling her forward. When she was close enough, he pressed a kiss right under her breasts, making her squirm slightly. Then, pulling back a little, he moved to lean his head against her clothed stomach. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She ran a hand down the back of his head, sighing. "I just want you to be okay, Owen. And Rolly's worried about you."

"Not now, Bella."

"He keeps texting, asking if he's off the show or not."

His eyes shut at the thought. "He had days to listen to the playlist then says, after the show, that he hated it. Then, when I told him that he had days, he accused me of not sending it. That I was lying. So I showed him the email with the attachment and then he told me that I needed to calm down. I hate that. Who the heck is he to tell me to calm down?"

"I know, I know."

"Calm down. Like I'm some kind of child."

She let out a long breath. "Are you gonna be okay?"

He nodded a little before releasing her and lifting his head. "As long as you forgive me for being a douche."

"I do."

"And if you promise not to be scared of me anymore," he added as he stood. "Okay?"

She had her head upturned, staring right at him. "'kay."

"'cause I'll never hurt you. I might hurt your feelings sometimes, sure, but I'll never seriously hurt you."

"'kay."

"Try saying something else for once, Bell."

"'kay."

She did get him to laugh a little, though it wasn't a lot. After pressing a kiss to her head, Owen headed over to her stereo, which had been playing some pop station softly. He had let her choose the music for most of the night; it was his turn now.

"Can we listen to something else now?" he asked, though he was already going through all the CDs he had given her.

"That's fine," she sighed, going back over to her closet to find the sweater. It took ten minutes, but eventually did. Happy once more, she turned to walk out of the room, only to run into her boyfriend, who had purposely put himself in her way.

"Owen-"

Once again she didn't get passed his name, though this time it was do to a kiss. Of course, considering they were standing in her open bedroom doorway, there was no way Owen was taking it further than just a soft peck, but it served its purpose.

"You're teeth are perfect," he told her as he allowed her to pass. "White, nice, and shiny. Kirsten's crazy."

She just smiled, taking his hand in hers before leading him down to the hall to find her sister.

"You are, after all, perfect, Bella. That means your teeth have to be too."

She could only giggle, though it was more from relief that their fight was over.

Even if it was only for the moment.

* * *

"Your dad bought the plane ticket."

Frowning, Owen glanced to his bedroom door which was now opened with his mother sticking her head through. "What?"

"Your dad bought your plane ticket for Spring Break."

"Mom-"

"You're going. You'll leave that Sunday night and be back Friday. Tell your boss."

"I don't-"

"Goodnight, Owen."

Needless to say he was angry when she closed the door in his face. Still, he was trying to work on homework so he decided that if he couldn't fix the problem, he should just ignore it. So, he faced his computer again and went back to work on his paper.

Yes. Another freaking paper. He hated high school.

When his door opened again, he couldn't help, but get a little bit agitated.

"Mom, seriously, I need to finish-"

"It's me, Owen."

Frowning, he looked over at his open door to find his sister standing there.

"What's wrong? Do you need something?"

"I'm not tired," she told him, though her face betrayed that. "Can't I stay in here with you?"

He sighed. "Mallory-"

"You used to let me in your room. Before."

"Before what?"

"Before all you ever did was see Annabel."

"I do not only see Annabel," he said as she came into the room without waiting for permission, quickly taking her place on his bed. Frowning, Owen swiveled around in his computer chair to face her.

"Yes, you do. You spend way more time with her than me." She was laying flat on her back, staring at the ceiling. "It's like you don't even want to hangout with me anymore."

It seemed weird now, seeing her without her hair. It had started to fall out not soon after her first treatment and it was then Cam told her it was probably best if they just shaved it all. Mallory was upset by that, worried about how she would look. Even when her aunt and mother both told her that no one would care, she was still upset about it. It took Annabel telling her that it would give her a fiercer look, a more edgy model look that none of her friends would have to get her to do it. Not that it matter. It'd be coming out anyways. Still, Owen kept his opinion out of the whole thing, figuring that would be for the best.

"That's not true, Mallory."

"All you care about is Annabel."

"That's really not true," he said with a frown. "You had to expect that I would get a girlfriend eventually and that it would change things."

"No."

"No what?"

"No, I didn't ever expect you to get a girlfriend."

She got a glare for that. "You're lucky you don't feel well."

She just groaned softly, not speaking otherwise. Sighing, Owen tried again.

"I care about Annabel, Mallory. A lot. But in a very different way from how I care about you. Annabel is my…life right now, sure, but you're my little sister. I care for you too. It's just a different kind of caring."

"I'm not stupid, Owen."

"I know that. But I also know that you get jealous-"

"I am not jealous over Annabel."

"Sure you're not."

"I'm not!"

"Besides," he began. "I thought you liked her?"

"I do. More than I like you."

That one got an eye roll. "Well, then what's the real problem? It has to be jealousy then, huh?"

"I'm not jealous."

"Whatever." Turning back around, he went back to his paper. "You can stay. I don't care."

"Can I change the-"

"Touch my stereo and you're out."

They sat there for about ten minutes, maybe more. He was so into his paper and getting it done so he could go to bed that he sort of forgot she was in there. Until she spoke.

"Owen?"

"Hmmm?" He didn't turn around or even stop typing. Why was it she always picked the worst moments to speak?

"Do you remember the old house?"

"What?"

"The old, old house. That we lived in before we lived in the apartment? Back in Arizona? When I was really little?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"Remember how we used to share a room back then?"

"Yes, Mallory." He had ceased his typing now, though it was mostly due to the fact she had officially distracted him. "Is there a point to this?"

"Just that…you remember how when I used to have a bad dream back then I'd get in bed with you and you'd let me sleep there?"

"No."

"Yes, you do, Owen."

"How are you going to ask me something and then-"

"You remember."

If she was so certain he did, why was she asking?

"Yeah, I guess I do, Mallory, but so what?"

"…Never mind."

"Mallory-"

"Forget it." She rolled onto her side them, facing the wall.

Taking a deep breath, he got back into his paper, figuring it probably didn't matter anyways. After an hour or so, his phone went off, but it was just a text from Annabel telling him goodnight and that she expected to hear from him in the morning. He thought about calling her, but wasn't sure he could manage it with Mallory in the room. Instead he just texted back to call if she needed him, 'cause he'd be up on his paper for awhile. After that though, it was just back to him and his paper.

"Mal," he complained some time later when he had logged off his desktop and turned to get into his bed only to find her still there, passed out. "Not cool."

Not wanting to wake her up, he just turned his stereo off before heading to the living room to sleep in there. He thought once about taking her bed, but he wasn't sure he could sleep with all those eyes staring at him. Magazine cutouts or not, it still freaked him out. Especially considering a few of them was of someone he knew all too well.

* * *

The week passed slowly for Owen. On Sunday Rolly didn't even show up for the show. Which was fine. He didn't care about Rolly currently. He was a dick the majority of the time. Owen was really over it, honestly.

By Thursday, he was over just about everything else though. His mother was mostly ignoring him, he'd flunked a test, his father had called twice to talk about what they're going to do when he's in Arizona, Annabel's parents' cold war had ended and turned into death match which meant she felt the constant need to tell him about it. Oh, and on top of everything else, Mallory's stupid friends called and told her that they didn't think she met 'model' standards anymore. So pretty much, the past few days were brutal.

"-think that my eyes are too close together or something."

And apparently his girlfriend's eyes were too close together. Perspective, he was sure.

"Owen? Do you think so? Because-"

"Hey, Bell, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure." She glanced up at him before back at the crowd of other students they were walking through as he took her to her first period. "What is it, Bear?"

He let it go that she was calling him that in public if only because he had so much on his mind.

"I just-"

"Owen!"

Owen had to stop short as suddenly Clarke was in front of him, effectively pissing the people behind him as he moved off to the side, taking Annabel with him.

"Kind of busy," he complained as Clarke followed them. "Did you-"

"Rolly wanted to me to tell you that if you're not going to return his calls or let him in on the radio show, then you need to go ahead and take his name off the slot. And that you're being a really shitty friend."

"Clarke, not now," Annabel hissed. "Owen was-"

"Owen's being a dick at Rolly for no reason and I-"

"My boyfriend's not a dick," Annabel said, now annoyed.

"Yeah, he kind of is."

"At least he's not a cheater."

"Whatever, Annabel. You need to-"

"Annabel needs to get to class," Owen said, pulling her away. He didn't really feel like getting between two girls fighting over their boyfriends, but he always walked Annabel to first period. He needed to get to his own class also. "Now."

"Owen," she complained as he merged them back into the flow of bodies. "I was-"

"You were causing problems is what you were doing."

"I was defending you," she complained. "And would you loosen your grip? You're hurting me."

He had tensed up without ever realizing it. Confrontations always did to him though. Mumbling a sorry, he went ahead and let go of her hand completely. Annabel quickly remedied this by grasping his once more, interlacing their fingers this time.

"God, Owen," she complained, though that was the only thing she said. He could tell she was upset though. Considering the girl got upset by the amount of space between her eyes though Owen wasn't too concerned at the moment.

It wasn't until he had already left her in her class that he remembered he had wanted to tell her something. The moment had been ruined by Clarke, obviously, but he knew he'd have to remember to say something to her later.

In his first period, Owen got a text from Annabel telling him that he really shouldn't act that way. He seemed controlling when he did things like that. He wanted to text back that he didn't care. Maybe he was controlling. Who cared? No, really, who cared what stupid Clarke thought? Not him. At all. Clarke was Annabel's friend. Not his.

Rolly also sent a text telling him what a douche he was for yelling at his girlfriend. That really got under Owen's skin. God, you'd think that he actually said something Clarke. He hadn't. At all. And he wasn't going to. For whatever weird girl reason, she had felt the need to defend Rolly. Which was fine. Whatever. He just didn't want Rolly mad at him over something so stupid.

"Why do I care?" he mumbled to himself as he slipped his phone back in his pocket. "We're not friends anyways."

Were they?

* * *

"Here you go, Bell," Owen said, handing her the coke can. She was already eating her sandwich, which she immediately sat in her lap.

"Thanks. Here, you want this?" she asked, offering up her sandwich.

Shaking his head, he muttered something about not being hungry before messing with his Ipod. Annabel glanced at him before popping the tab on her drink.

"Why'd you get me a drink?"

"'cause you're my girlfriend."

"Mmmhmm. So really, was it to ask for forgiveness or because you wanted something to drink and didn't want to share my water bottle."

"Well, it definitely wasn't to ask for forgiveness, considering I've done nothing wrong."

"You-"

"Not now, okay?" He glanced up at her. "I have a headache."

"Maybe you were listening to your music too loud."

That just got a grunt.

"You know, Owen, we're gonna have to go a whole week without each other. You think you'd be nicer."

"I am nice. I got you a soda, didn't I?" He looked up at her then. "Besides, we'll call each other every day. Right?"

"If we have to."

"Bella."

She just giggled her normal giggle. You'd think it would be annoying to Owen by now. You'd think. In reality, it just made him smile slightly even though he didn't want to.

"I'm walking you to class," he announced to her when lunch finally ended.

"Why?"

"I dunno," he said as she walked off for a second to thrown away for her trash. He had that nervous, butterfly feeling in the pit of his stomach and he could hardly breathe. This was mainly due to the fact he knew what he was planning on telling her.

"You never did tell me what you think about my eyes," Annabel began after they had started off in the direction of her class. "Are they too close together? 'cause I don't think so. Really, I don't. And if they were, what could I do? But Kirsten told me they were. When I asked Whitney she just stared at me and then told me to stop acting so superficial. And I'm not trying to be. I'm honestly not. I mean, if you suddenly realized your nose was too big, wouldn't you want to talk about it? Bear?"

They were getting closer to her classroom now and he knew he had to speak soon. Even though his class was in the complete opposite direction, he was walking as slowly as possible, wanting to drag out their time together.

Clearing his throat, Owen tried hard to stay focused. "Uh, yeah, Bell."

"Yeah what?"

"Yeah, I would…I'm sorry, what was the question?"

She squeezed his hand, looking up at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…no. No. I mean…" He looked off before down at her. "Remember what I wanted to talk about? Before Clarke interrupted?"

"Not really."

"That's because I never told you what it was."

"Then what was it?"

"I..." He could see her class now, further down the hall and knew he had to hurry it along. "I'm gonna tell you something and you can't say it back to me. Okay?"

"What? Owen-"

"You can't. You have to promise you won't."

"Why?"

"Because it'll weaken it and make it seem stupid. I just want to say it and not pressure you into it or anything."

She was visibly nervous now, probably scared that he was going to ask something of her. "What, Owen?"

"I love you." He cleared his throat as they finally made it to her classroom.

"Owen-"

"I have to get to class," he said, disentangling their fingers. "I'll call you after school."

"But-"

"I'll be late."

His walk picked up speed now as he headed back in the other direction. His anxiety had fled, leaving him with a high amount of adrenaline left over. He felt like doing something else sporadic and risky. This used to happen to him frequently when he would get in fights. Typically after a fight he would get this sudden burst of energy where he just wanted to do something fun. Like run a mile or jump hurdles. Something to get rid of that feeling.

"You're late, Mr. Armstrong," his teacher told him as he finally walked into the classroom. "Do you have a pass?"

"Nope," he said, not able to keep the smile out of his face as he went over to his desk.

"I'm going to have to give you a tardy," Ms. Mells told him as he took his seat.

"That's fine. That's great," he said, speaking more in that moment than he probably had that whole year.

Even as he sat at his desk he couldn't stop bouncing his leg, jittery as if he had just drank an energy drink. As his teacher began to drone on about the less, Owen just sat there, trying to contain himself.

When his phone vibrated in his pocket it, he quickly fished it out, finding a text message from Annabel.

_I no u dn't want me to say it, so I wn't. Ur still awesome. _

Owen didn't know what to text back to that. Part of the reason the two of the never really sent texts was because he wasn't too good at it. He need to see her or at least hear her. Texts were stupid. The way she abbreviated things were stupid. It was all stupid. He needed something more fun to do than sit in boring class and read stupid messages. He wished he had gym or something.

* * *

"Dude, we need to talk."

Owen frowned as he got out of his Land Cruiser to find Rolly waiting on his front porch. "How the heck did you get here so fast? Did you, like, leave right after school or something?"

"Huh?" Rolly frowned before shaking his head. "Oh, no. I get out at, like, two."

"Seriously?" Then again, it was the Fountain School.

"My lack of a real education is no the point here, Owen," Rolly said as he stood up.

"No, but the fact you admit you're education is lacking kind of proves that-"

"Knock it off," Rolly said, crossing his arms and trying to look threatening. When his much bigger and much more menacing friend approached him though, Rolly slunk back slightly, letting his arms fall to his side. "I'm here to talk about you and your girlfriend making my girlfriend upset."

Owen frowned. "Me and my girlfriend didn't do anything to your girlfriend. If anyone makes her upset anyways, it's you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, dipshit, you. You cheated on her and now she's so gung-ho on making it clear that the two of you are together again that she's being a real bitch."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. Ever since the two of you got back together, she's been unbearable."

"Oh, and Annabel's always bearable."

"Annabel is perfect."

"Annabel is whiny. All she ever wants to talk about is how hot she is."

"She has never said she's hot." Owen frowned at him. "Or is that just all you can think about? How hot _my_ girlfriend is? How much hotter she is than _your_ girlfriend?"

"Fuck you, dude. Clarke is freaking awesome. You just don't like her because she's not some perfect Aryan, rich, blonde whore."

"A whore? My girl's a whore?"

"Yeah," Rolly said, working off his own adrenaline now. In all honesty, he rather liked Annabel. She was funny and laughed at his jokes. Not to mention she always managed to get Owen to calm down no matter what. Still, this was a fight of the girlfriends and he was not going to lose. "How many cocks you think she's taken, huh? And yet for some reason, yours isn't one of them. I wonder if- Hey!"

Owen had shoved him, though he was really lucky, considering he really wanted to rip his head off. "If I ever hear you say that about her again-"

"You'll what, Owen? Get upset with me? You can't touch me now," Rolly said, straightening his shirt, which had gotten ruffled slightly. "Fighting's not worth it. Remember?"

As Rolly walked around him headed to his car, Owen went into the house, slamming the door behind him. No one was home yet so there was no one there to hear it as he stomped to his room and promptly went over to his desk and threw most of the stuff off, save his computer. Then he went over to one of his pile of CDs and began to thrown them at his closed bedroom door.

One for Rolly. One for tumors. One for his mom. One for physics. One for the space between eyes. One for Clarke. One for his dad. One for divorce. One for fighting. One for every freaking friend he's ever had because they're all so freaking wrong. One for all those stupid girls that used to make fun of him in Arizona because no one liked him freshman year and called him a freak. One for how his dad suddenly wants him to come visit, but it not really fair because Owen doesn't want to visit, but he has to visit because his mother said so. One for the fact that he could have had the best day of his life, telling Annabel he loved her, but it got ruined because everything always got ruined because he's was a freaking idiot to think he belonged. Because he didn't belong. Those girls were right. He was a freak. He was a total freak.

He was also out of CDs, as the stack he was using ran out. Turning, Owen moved to grab something else to thrown, but for some reason, this time he read the title of the CD before throwing it.

_For the best guy ever. _

_- Annabel_

He remembered that CD. Annabel had made it for him right after he gave her that ring. It was full of music that he hated, so he never listened to it anymore. Still, he kept it, because he'd keep everything from Annabel. Everything.

Letting out a long breath, he turned the CD over in his hand, thinking, before going to put it in his stereo. The first song, as a joke, was some Bitsy Bonds. He knew it only because of Mallory, who had played it at least a million times before. So, he skipped that one as there was no way it would help his day at all.

The next was some pop song, but he didn't know it, so he tried to give it a chance. You know, have an open mind.

"Today was supposed to be great," he complained to himself as he laid down on his bed, careful not to step on any CDs. "Damn Rolly."

Damn them all.

* * *

"Owen."

He just grunted, not opening his eyes.

"What have you done to your room?"

"Mom," he groaned, still not awake yet. "Not now."

"Why are there CDs all over the floor? And is that trash on the floor? Did you knock over your trashcan?"

Did he kick his mini-trashcan in his rage? He couldn't remember.

"Get up and clean this mess, Owen."

"Mom-"

"Now. I mean it."

"I can't-"

"Get up, Owen, and clean your room. I mean it."

"You're not even listening to me!" Jumping up, he advanced on his mother without thinking. It wasn't like he was planning on hitting her or something. He was just upset. Still, his mother took a step back. "You don't even know what happened today and you're already yelling at me over a stupid room. Do you even know what Rolly did to me? Or why I did this to my room? No. You didn't even ask. You never ask."

"What is wrong with you?" She frowned, staring into his eyes. "Are you on something or-"

"No, Mom. God."

"If you are, honey, we can talk about it. I know that you're probably doing a lot of experimenting with-"

"I'm not doing freaking drugs!"

"Then what is wrong with you?"

He wanted to throw things again. This had to have been the most up and down day of his life. "Rolly called Annabel a whore."

She took a step again, though this time it was closer. Reaching out, she ran a hand down his arm.

"You shouldn't let a girl come between you and your friend, Owen," she told him, her tone softer and more comforting. "I know that you like Annabel, but-"

"I don't _like _her, Mom. I love her. And I told her that. And then I came home to Rolly being a jerk and trying to tell me off when I didn't even-"

"You told her that you loved her?"

He nodded, not even caring about that at the moment. Not that his love for her didn't matter, 'cause it did, but come on. He had cared about Annabel for a long time and would continue doing so. This was about losing his best friend. And all because of a stupid playlist.

"Owen," his mother sighed. "I told you this would happen."

"Told me what would happen?"

"I told you that you were…obsessed with Annabel. And clearly the reason you and Rolly are having such problems is because you never do anything with just him anymore."

"That's not true."

"You neglect other things, Owen, when you get something new. You've always been like-"

"I have not!"

"Don't get worked up again, Owen."

"But you're saying I-"

"Is that Bitsy Bonds?" Suddenly Mallory was standing behind their mother, peeking into a room. "I knew you'd come around, Owen."

"What?" He glanced behind him at his stereo which, as there was only one CD in at the moment, had started that CD from the beginning. "Annabel made it for me."

"How cute," she said, forcing her way into the room. This was easy, considering she was so much shorter than her mother and sibling. Quickly turning the stereo up, she took a spot on his bed like she had the other day, seeming perfectly at home there. "Ew, Owen, you need to clean your room."

His mother hadn't laughed in awhile, or at the very least not such a genuine one, but that caused her to let one out. Owen found nothing funny and just stood there, staring at his mother. Once she regained her composer, she simply shook her head.

"I know today's been bad for you, Owen, but you need to clean your room," she told him, patting his shoulder. "Okay? And if you get angry again, remember the things you learned in your Anger Management classes. Throwing things might feel good at the time, but what does it really get you? A mess."

After their mother was gone, Owen shut the bedroom door before slowly going to sit down next to his sister on the bed. The second he was next to her, she leaned against his arm, yawning.

"I like this CD," she told him as the song changed the next one. "You should let Annabel make all your CDs.

"You think so?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "I do."

For a second both of them were quiet until his sister spoke again.

"My friends suck. They still won't let me in the club. All because of Jenna. It's not fair. They said she's president though, and what she says goes."

Owen nodded. "Rolly told me that my music selection was bad for the playlist two Sundays ago and then called Annabel names."

"A whore," Mallory clarified. When he looked down at her, she said, "You talk loud."

He let out a long breath. "Friends suck."

"Yeah. They do."

She leaned more heavily into his arm. "You sounded like you were going to cry, when you were talking to Mom."

"I was not going to cry."

"You sounded like it."

"I was angry."

"Yeah, angry that you were going to cry like a girl."

Taking a deep breath, Owen let it out slowly. "I told Annabel that I loved her."

"I heard that too." She sat up a little, staring up at him. "Did she say it back? Or what?"

"No."

"So you guys broke up?"

"No," he said slowly. "I told her not to."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want her to say it on command just because I said it. I want her to say it because she really does love me."

"That's cute. You're cute. Huh, Bear?"

"Mallory, don't get kicked out."

"You won't kick me out," she yawned, closing her eyes. "Will you?"

Instead of answering, he just sat there, listening to crappy pop music with his younger sister. Besides, where else would he be?

* * *

"Oh, non-Arbors boyfriend, I wasn't expect-"

The second Annabel opened the door, Owen attached his mouth to hers. His hands readily came up to hold her face in place, as he didn't want her to move away.

"Owen," she whispered softly when he finally pulled back. One of her hands came up to hold his wrist, stroking it gently as she stared at him. "Are you okay?"

No. In fact, he had just had the sudden fear of one of her parents seeing them, as they were really just out in the open. When he glanced behind him though, he saw that there was no car in the driveway. That didn't mean there wasn't one in garage though.

Annabel, picking up on what was bothering him, quickly said, "Mom and Dad made up. They went out to dinner. And Whitney's at her new apartment. No one's home."

He swallowed. "Can I come in?"

She just kept staring at him for a moment, still stroking his wrist. "Is everything okay?"

"I…no. It's not."

"Come in," she sighed as he let her face go, her also releasing his wrist. "But you can't stay long. I don't want them to know you were over here."

"I can leave-"

"No." She continued into the house. "I don't want you to leave. Not if you need me."

"I'll always need you."

He followed her into the kitchen where she quickly got him a coke before also getting out the ice cream.

"You hungry?"

"I-"

"You always are," she spoke over him, clearly on edge about something. It was then that Owen remembered that only a few hours ago he had told her for the first time that he loved her. She probably thought he was here for something else. Payday, you could call it.

"Bell…"

"What's wrong?"

He didn't want to ask her, but it was why he came over so late. It had been bothering him since Rolly mentioned it. Still, it was such an embarrassing thing to ask. Why was it his business anyways? Well, if they were doing _that_ maybe it would be. But they're not. Not as far as he knew anyways.

"How many…"

"How many scoops can you have?" She wasn't looking at him as she got two bowls out. "As many as you want, I guess."

"No, Annabel. How many guys have you…"

"Have I…?"

He felt more nervous than he did earlier that day. And he knew that no matter the answer to this, the adrenaline he got later would not be good.

"Have you been with?"

She blinked, glancing over at him. "Are you serious right now?"

"Bella-"

"You're prick."

"It's just a question. I mean, I figured I should-"

"Is that why you told me that this morning? So what? You could come over here and hookup?"

"Oh, yeah, Annabel, totally." He snorted as she sat down the bowls on the counter. "I just knew everyone would be gone from your house tonight and I could just breeze in here and have sex with you. Totally my plan. You got me, Sherlock."

She let out a breath through her nose. "You have some nerve, Owen."

"That many huh?"

He got a hit to the stomach for that one. "Ow, Annabel."

"Oh, that did not hurt you," she said with an eye roll. "Why are you here anyways? Because we're not having sex."

"I didn't say we were!"

"Then why are you asking-"

"Rolly said that you had been with-"

"Rolly?" She glanced at him again. "When were you with Rolly?"

He let out a long sigh, going to sit down at the kitchen table. "Clarke told him that…and then he…Bella."

"What's wrong with you today?"

He swallowed. "Mallory's friends kicked her out of the modeling club."

"What?"

He nodded. "They said that she can't be in it anymore."

"Why not?"

"I dunno."

"Those jerks." She left the ice cream where it was and went to go sit next to him at the table. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I dunno. I thought about it, but…I wanted today to be special."

"What do you mean?" She was holding his hand now, watching him. Owen just looked at the glass front of the house, shocked at how late it really was. "Owen?"

"I was nervous, you know? About telling you that I love you. And then I got home and Rolly was there. He was mad because Clarke told him that we were mean to her or something. Then he started arguing with me and called you a whore. Then I pushed him-"

"A whore?" She frowned. "I have it on good authority that Clarke's been with four different guys, not including him. And that's just the guys she's go all the way with. So there."

He turned to look at her then. "How many have you gone all the way with?"

She looked off. "Owen…"

"Bell, just tell me. I won't get-"

"None."

He blinked. "Really?"

"Really."

He let out a long breath. "Really, really? Like your virgin or-"

"Owen, stop it."

He let out a long breath. A virgin. Annabel. Huh. So see, not all hot girls slept around. If Annabel was still a virgin that that made him feel a little bit better about being one himself.

"I thought you said that none of the past mattered, Owen? That everything we did together was all that mattered? Huh? Remember when you called me pure?"

Pure. She was. He just kept staring at her for a moment before shaking his head slightly.

"I've had a hell of a day, Bell," he told her. "Can we not fight?"

"Oh, now that you've heard what you wanted to hear it's okay? What if I had been with someone before, Owen? Or multiple people?"

He just looked around before shaking his head. "I just always assumed you had…I mean, you always talk about having boyfriends and...I never…"

"Why did he call me names?" Annabel brought her thumb up to her lips, biting at the nail. Reaching over, Owen took her hand and pulled it away from her face. "Is he mad at me? Is Clarke? I didn't mean what I said. She was just being rude to you. You didn't do anything to deserve that. I don't-"

"Shhh." He smiled at her then. For as shitty as that day was, he wouldn't have changed a thing if it meant getting to sit there, then, alone with Annabel. "None of that's important right now."

She paused too before shaking her head. "I should call your sister."

"Why?"

"To console her about what shitty friends she has."

He nodded slightly. "She does."

"I guess I should be glad I just have a boyfriend."

"I guess you should too."

* * *

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"Yeah. Me too."

Annabel, who was sitting on his bed watching him pack, said, "At least it's only for five days."

"Yeah. At least."

It was the following Sunday after the show and Owen was packing to go. Annabel was taking him to the airport in a few hours. When he took her home with him after the show to pack she complained to him that he should have already packed. He tried to explain to her that guys just thrown a couple of shirts, jeans, shorts, and underwear in a bag before jetting off, but she wasn't having it.

"Clarke bought Rolly boxers for Christmas," Annabel told Owen as she watched him toss some in his bag. "That's cute, right? I should buy you some."

"Yeah, sure."

"Owen," she complained when he began throwing other stuff in there as well. "You have to fold the stuff."

"Why?"

"You just do," she said, reaching into his bag to pick up a pair of his boxers. "Alright?"

He just watched her for a moment. "You do realize that if you get to touch my underwear, I get to touch yours."

"This is different, Owen."

"How?"

"I get no pleasure out of this. You would get way too much out of that."

"Touché."

When the doorbell rang a few minutes later, Owen left Annabel to finish folding his stuff to go answer the door.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

Rolly just stood on the other side of the door, staring at his friend. "I think some things were said the other day that should not have been said. I am here to apologize for calling Annabel a whore when she is not. You can accept it or you can choose not to. Good day, sir."

With that, the other teen turned to walk away.

"So that's it then?" Owen called after him. "You just came over here to apologize for that?"

"What else would I do, Owen?" Rolly turned to face him then. "Huh?"

"Try saying that you want to be friends again or asking for my forgiveness?"

"Why is this all on me? Shouldn't you be asking for forgiveness too?"

"How do you figure?"

"You called Clarke a bitch."

"Yeah, well, I am truthful."

Owen was honestly expecting a violent reaction out of the other guy, but for some reason it just made him crack a smile. Then, slowly, Owen smiled too. Rolly came back up the walk, laughing slightly.

"She is, isn't she? You know what she told me?"

"What?"

"That I should just apologize to Annabel, but not to you because you're a jerk." Rolly laughed then, though it was a short one. Reaching an arm out, he laid a hand on Owen's shoulder, smiling at his best friend. "She is a bitch, isn't she?"

"Well."

"And then she told me that I was right about you and your musical taste. That it did suck."

"She said that?"

"Yeah! You know who her favorite singer is? Like all time?"

"Who?"

"Reefs."

That one got Owen to laugh. "Seriously? I took her for someone that, I dunno, liked classical music or something."

"Nope. Her and Mallory should go to Jenny Reefs concert together some time, huh? Pretend like they're listening to music."

Owen just smiled, not saying anything as his friend looked off. His friend. It felt good to be able to say that again.

"I listened the show even though I wasn't there. It was good," Rolly told him, looking the other guy in the eyes now. "I know that part of this is my fault and everything and I really am sorry for that, but you have to admit, sometimes your playlists are lacking."

"You-"

"And I should tell you before hand. I admit that. I got sidetracked with Clarke and stopped thinking about what was best for the show. I won't let it happen again."

The thing was though, Owen knew he would. He knew without a doubt that Rolly would. And yet, for some reason, he wasn't angry about it. He was just glad to have his friend back.

"Sure, buddy," Owen agreed as Rolly slowly moved back some, removing his hand from his shoulder.

"So, you wanna go get something to eat or-"

"Annabel's over."

"Ah. So you're busy. Tomorrow then?"

Owen shook his head. "I'm going to my dad's. I'll be gone all week."

"What? Why didn't you tell…dumb question." He sighed. "Well, call me then, alright? When you get there?"

"Will do."

"You need a ride or-"

"Nah. Bella's taking me to the airport."

"Okay then," Rolly said, starting his slow trek back to his car. Owen could tell that something was still bothering him, but wasn't sure what. Finally, just as he got to his car, he turned back to look at Owen again. "I really am sorry. Really. For everything."

"It's no problem," Owen said as he moved backwards to get back in the house. "I'll see you when I get back, okay? We'll go get something to eat." Then, remembering what his mother said, he added, "Just the two of us."

When Owen got back to his bedroom, he found that his younger sister had left hers and, in his absence, taken over talking to his girlfriend.

"Owen, guess what?" Mallory looked up at him as he came into the room, her eyes wide with excitement.

"What?" He shut the door behind him before going over to the bed and standing in front of the two girls. "What's going on?"

"They overthrew the tyrant!"

Owen frowned. "I'm sorry, is there another war going on or-"

"No, silly," Annabel giggled. "She meant her modeling club. They kicked Jenna out."

"But why?"

"Because she's a freak and mean and bossy and-"

"She told Elinor that she was too fat to be in the group and then she told Kaley that she was too poor. You add that in with how she just decided they should oust Mallory and you've got a tyrant." Annabel smiled at him. "So they asked Mallory to be back in the group.

"And we're…?"

"Happy, stupid!" Mallory looked over at Annabel, who was she on the bed next to. "He's so dumb."

"I know."

Frowning, Owen glanced in his bag, which Annabel had filled with folded up clothes. "How'd you know which shirts I would want?"

"I know which shirts you wear constantly so I just picked those. It's not rocket science, Bear." Then she made a shocked face. "Did I ever tell you, Mallory, about how he made me a toy rocket out of-"

"Okay, time for you to go back to your room," Owen said, opening his door once more. "Goodbye, Mallory."

"Owen-"

"Go talk to your friends," he told her.

"And call me if they say anything else important. Okay?" Annabel gave Mallory a slight hug before letting the younger girl leave the room. With the door firmly shut behind his sister, Owen spoke.

"So why exactly are we happy that the girls that ousted her for having to shave her head are suddenly asking for her to rejoin a group that she founded to begin with?"

"Because, Owen, this isn't guy world. This is girl world. All you want is to be a part of the group. It doesn't matter what the group did to you or what you did to get in there. It just matters that you're there."

"Well," he said slowly, "I guess I have to confess that I've conformed to that world too."

"What do you mean, Bear?"

"Rolly was at the door."

She blinked. "So he calls me a whore and you forgive him?"

"Hey, in my defense…I've got nothing."

"Owen-"

"He apologized, if that means anything to you."

"No, not really."

Turning slightly, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

Giggling, she reached up to stroke his bottom lip with her forefinger. "So you think that's just gonna fix everything now, huh?"

"Does it?"

"For now."

"Good." This time when he kissed her, it was on the lips. When he moved to push her down though, she put her hands on his chest, not allowing him to. "What's wrong, Bell?"

"Nothing. I just…Nothing." She was staring up at him with that innocent look though and it was kind of distracting him. "What am I going to do for five days?"

He laid his forehead against hers. "What am I?"

She sighed slightly. "Your sister is having a party in your absence and told me that I could come and tell some more modeling stories. So there's that."

"Yeah. There's that."

Then they were both sitting there, watching each other as the awkwardness in the room built up. Thinking quickly, he reached one finger up and held it between his eyes. Then he moved that finger, holding it between hers, long ways.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper.

"Making sure that my eyes aren't too far apart."

"Owen-"

"Think about it, Bell. What if yours aren't too close together, but mine are too far apart? What would that do to our kids?"

"Oh? Kids?"

He shrugged. "It could happen."

"Anything can happen."

He nodded. "It's true. A car could crash into my house and kill us both right…now."

They both closed their eyes before opening them again when it was clear this wasn't going to happen.

"See, Snoogie, the problem with the theory that anything could happen is that anything could not happen too."

"That's what makes it so great though." He moved his head down slightly now so that his lips were close to hers. "Like right now, this very second, I could kiss you. But I'm not going-"

He smiled into the kiss as she kissed him instead. When she moved her head back, she said, "But I kissed you."

"Which only proves my point."

"Hmmm."

He glanced over at his stereo as the song changed. "I feel like I've been hearing this song too much."

Annabel just smiled as his favorite Led Zeppelin song played. "Why Owen, it is our song."

For once he just nodded, moving to kiss her again. "Yeah. It is."

* * *

**Well, that's it for Anger Management. The next part of this story should be up soon. Not sure what it'll be called, but it shouldn't take more than a week or two to be put up. Also, anyone that reads my Along for the Ride story, the next phase of that arc has started, so check that out. Thanks to the people that read it and the even fewer who reviewed. **


End file.
